Falling with style
by Sin Siriche Dubh
Summary: Bella moves to Seattle to live with Charlie and give Renee her newlywed space and catches the eye of Edward Cullen, king of the campus, while trying out for the swim and dive team, turns out she is more graceful in the water than on land.
1. Seattle

This is my first fan fic. The first couple of chapters may be a little slow but I feel that a good exposition leads to a good story, like Harry Potter, the first book is a little slow, but it lays out the foundation for the rest of the series.

Bella moves to Seattle to live with Charlie and give Renee her newlywed space and catches the eye of Edward Cullen, king of the campus while trying out for the swim and dive team, turns out she is more graceful in the water than on land.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

oOoOo

"You sure about this Bells? I can always call Renee, I know she would have a ticket ready for you to go, hell, she might already have one waiting." Charlie chuckled, more to himself than me knowing how hard a time my mom was going to have getting used to life with out me while he threw my bags into the trunk of his car.

"No, Ch-Dad, I made up my mind I am staying. Renee and Phil need time to get used to each other with out a pesky kid getting in the middle of things. Besides…I…well…I guess I kind of missed you, you know." I said blushing and staring straight out the window. Heart felt moments were not a normal thing for me or Charlie for that matter, I could see a slow blush creep up his cheeks as well to my awkward confession out of the corner of my eye. I cleared my throat and went back to looking out the passenger side window, but soon felt Charlie's hand grab mine.

"Me too, Bells, me too." He said softly and squeezed my hand. This was as touchy feely as we got while we both stared out our respective windows trying to tame the blush and awkwardness of the moment.

We were soon out of exit traffic from Sea-Tac International airport and on our way to Charlie's house in rural Seattle. Technically he lived in Lake Forest Park, a boring place that was named tree capital of the country or some-such when I googled it back in Phoenix.

"Its so green?!" I said out loud to myself. I heard Charlie chuckling at my exclamation;

"It gets that way with all the rain, I guess that two things you'll have to get used to huh?" he said teasingly.

"Unfortunately." The rest of the trip was quiet and uneventful until we got a few blocks away from Charlie's house…home.

"So I know you were thinking about buying a car..." he stared, looking at me out of the corner of his eye,

"Yes, it's better if I don't have to rely on you to get to and from school." _Especially since you only have the cruiser_, I amended to myself. Nothing slows traffic down more than a police car. "Why?"

"Well I found something that I think you'll like. Really, it's a pretty great find." He said, shifting in his seat.

"What kind of car?" I asked, suspicious, he was too fidgety.

"Well it's more a truck really…"

"More a truck or it _is_ a truck."

"It is a truck, and it's really nice, runs great."

"And how old is this truck?" He shot a glance at me out the corner of his eye before continuing and I knew this is the point he was hoping to glaze over.

"Well the motors been worked on so it's practically like new. You remember Billy Black? I got it from him, his sons a mechanic type, really good." He said with a nod of his head.

"When was the truck new, Ch-Dad? You know I can't afford to have it fixed if something goes wrong with it."

"I'd say in the late 50's early 60's…" he trailed off.

"Seriously?!" it was all I could say. _He bought me a truck. He wants me to be happy. Don't throw a bitch fit, you can cry later. _That was my mantra for the remaining minutes of the car ride until we turned the final corner and pulled up to the house, nestled in a stand of trees.

There it was. Sitting at the curb of Charlie's 2 story house. It was red, obviously faded, there was a little rust around the edges of the door panels and the bed, but it was love at first sight. It had a rounded front end, definitely an older model, one of those solid affairs that would be left standing with maybe some chipped paint after demolishing whatever import it ran into on the road. I took my carry on inside before making my way out to my new truck. I was pleasantly surprised at how much I really loved this truck after sliding in the seat. The upholstery was a little worn, has a smell like cinnamon and tobacco, which I attributed to the air freshener and the former owner respectively. After adjusting my mirrors I started the truck and jumped a little as it roared to life. One small flaw in an otherwise perfect vehicle, I can deal with that.

--

"I am taking the morning off work Bells, and you should get up if you want to get to school a little early." Charlie said after knocking on my bedroom door.

After showering and getting dressed I went down stairs for pop tarts and a glass of milk. Charlie was sitting at the table reading the paper with a cup of coffee next to him.

"So are you ready to start school?" he asked, there was something playful in his tone and I quirked my head to the side appraising him.

"As I'll ever be. I googled the school district, seems like they have OK stats here." I said shrugging, "As long as they have a swim team I don't really care where I go," I said taking a bite of my chocolate pop tart. "So when do schools around here start?" I asked between bites.

"Around here, I'd say about 8," he said shrugging. I looked at the clock on the stove, 6:30 am.

"So why on earth are we up and ready to go an hour and a half before school starts?" I asked, a little aggravated that I couldn't get to sleep longer, it was hard to fall asleep last night, what with the rain and wind blowing into the side of the house and rattling my window.

"Well there's going to be paperwork to fill out and a brief tour of campus I think. And you have to get settled in."

"How settled do I need to be, I get a locker that probably wont work right and a map of the school. What am I going to be anyway? A Highlander or a Thunderbird?" I asked pausing on the bottom stair.

"Actually you are going to be a Vamp." Charlie said simply, taking a drink from his steaming mug.

"What? I don't remember anything about…Vamps? The Shorline website only had Shorewood and Shorecrest listed." I said, confusion written across my face, Charlie just chuckled to himself a little shaking his head..

"Bells, didn't Renee tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"You aren't going to go to public school this year. You are going to go to Meyer" he said it like he was waiting for me to smack my forehead and say 'Oh ya! I forgot, silly me.'

"Wait…what? What's that?"

"It's a private school that focuses on the arts and academics, really big on extra curriculars, like swimming." He paused there giving me an appraising look. "You know you are ranked nationally?" he asked me; he beamed when he said that. His smile was deep and genuine and I could see the man that my mother fell in love with in that moment.

"Yeah, Coach mentioned something about that when I told him I was moving." I said offhandedly, still shocked. Something was nagging at the back of my mind "So when you say get settled…"

"I mean you will be staying on campus. I can't believe Renee didn't tell you. She was so excited. Said I finally 'did right by you' or some crap like that." He said aggravation flashing across his eyes as he quoted my airhead mom.

"So I wont be staying with you?" I asked in a small voice. Charlie cleared his throat, this was getting way too close to emotional for both of us.

"Well, no, not that I don't want you to, you get to come home for Christmas and summer though, and thanksgiving. And hell close enough for the weekends too I guess…I just," he started, getting out of his chair and making his way over to me. "I just want you to have the best, baby," he said awkwardly as he put his arm around my shoulder and nudged me to sit on the step with him. "You know that I can't offer much here, what with me being at work so long every day, and fishing every weekend. It's an opportunity that presented itself for you and I took it. I have such a good feeling about this, Bells. And you are allowed to bring a vehicle as long as you retain your GPA and are a junior or senior." The way he said it, I could tell he was really excited for this. I agreed to go and found myself in my truck following Charlie the half hour it would take to get to campus.

As I pulled up I was in awe. This looked more like a college campus to me than a high school. I had been to Arizona State University once, for a school field trip, and this was almost comparable to that. If it weren't for the Meyer institute of the Arts and Academics sign I would have thought Charlie was taking me to Washington State. The campus was elegant with brick buildings and ivy. As we pulled up to the front office building I saw a very handsome blond man walk up to my father's cruiser. I got out of my truck and walked over to them, where Charlie very enthusiastically introduced me to my new head master. I snorted a little when Charlie said that. I immediately blushed.

"Isabella, hello, a pleasure to meet you. I am Carlisle Cullen. As your father said I will be your new head master," said the handsome blond man, waiting to take my hand in his,

"…head master?" I replied questioningly shaking his hand and trying to stifle the giggle that was threatening to break free.

"Yes, I get a fancier title than principal because the parents pay for their kids to go here or some nonsense like that, I think It makes them feel better for dropping the cash as quickly as they do for their kids to have a head master," he said laughingly but it made my heart constrict a little. Charlie didn't have a lot of extra cash, being a police chief in a city like Lake Forrest Park didn't pay that well for all the hours he worked. Charlie noticed my somber expression and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok Bells, it's all taken care of," he said smiling brightly at me again as we walked to the head masters office.

"School normally starts at 8 but today is just a settling in day for you. You will start classes tomorrow." Head Master Cullen (HMC) was saying, well that's a relief I thought to myself and nodded my head a little for him to continue. After informing me of all campus rules and having Charlie and I sign a dozen papers that made me wonder if I wasn't inadvertently signing over my first born, we were lead back outside to gather my things and make our way to the dorm. I was surprised to see the head master had a golf cart waiting for us, but he laughed and said it was easier than walking the whole way with all the bags we had. I was to be staying in Mathews Hall one of the Co-Ed dorms. Some were boys or girls only according to how parents felt but as I was starting so late in the year I really didn't mind where I was as long as I had a respectful roommate. The dorm was really nice, HMC, as I started calling him in my head, was telling me how lucky I was there was an opening here because it was the nicest dorm on the campus, one of the schools former students now a famous ballerina or something donated enough money to have new housing put in.

First hour classes had just started when we made it to the 9th floor. I was told that the dorms here were apartment style which meant that there were 2 rooms and a common area, kitchenette and bathroom. He said that they try to keep the rooms to one person each but in some cases rooms had to be shared. I was lucky enough to get a room to myself as the former tenant was expelled for something HMC couldn't discuss openly. We walked all the way to the end of the hall to a room labeled 902, which was right next to the stairwell. HMC used a key card and punched a code into the lock on the door, which looked like something that should be on a hotel room or a computer lab to make sure only authorized people get in. I arched an eyebrow in silent question at that.

"You can never be too careful my dear. Your safety is our priority." He chuckled a little, I'm sure it was as the look of incredulity that must have been etched across my face. I was to be in 902A and my suite mate would be in 902B. I dropped my bags on the bed on looked around, I had a desk, a double bed, a dresser, and a walk in closet all to myself, the room was big enough to hold another desk, bed (if they were both twins) and dresser, but I was lucky enough to not to have to share the bedroom with a stranger. I went back to the living area where there was a couch and a table with 4 chairs. The "kitchen" actually has a fridge, smaller than the ones in your house, but still full sized, and a stove-top oven. There were cabinets and a sink.

"I wonder how much that ballerina chick gave…this is serious shit." I wondered out loud, my comment was met by a silvery laugh and Charlie's gentle chuckle. I turned around a blushed again.

"Yes, it is pretty serious, which is why we had you sign all those forms in my office. You are contractually obligated to ensure that this housing provided to you stays in the shape it was in when you arrived. I have a paper for you to fill out stating any damage that was here when you arrived." He said giving me a turquoise colored paper. "Also, I wanted to talk to you one of the other papers you signed. I noticed you weren't really paying attention, and I don't mind," he said after noticing my blush again. "This is a lot to take in, especially since you weren't prepared. One of those forms was an acceptance letter."

"Acceptance?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Yes you accepted entrance into this school and in signing agreed to maintain at least a 3.5 GPA and attend all practices or meets for any sports you become involved in. Your scholarship is based on that." he said it so offhandedly, like one would do when talking about the weather.

"Scholarship?!" Now I was just plain lost, they both just stared at me with amused expressions, while HMC explained.

"Yes, your school transcripts were faxed over as well as a letter of recommendation from both your swim coach and your English teacher, she also sent us a sampling of your essays, I must admit we were all quite impressed. This scholarship is based on merit and you deserve it."

"WE? How much?" Was all I could ask, looking from HMC to Charlie.

"We being the collective 'they' you will most likely hear the students talking about. The school has a council of tenured teachers that decides various things, scholarships being one, and as I am headmaster I get final say." he said shrugging. I then looked pointedly at Charlie.

"All of it" he said simply.

"What?" it came out in a gush of air, like a shouted whisper.

"As long as you keep your grades up and participate 100 percent at swim, which I am sure you will make, the scholarship covers your total cost here." He said beaming at me, you would have thought he won a million bucks with that smile.

"…um…ok?" I was so mixed up at the moment; I didn't have enough time to process everything that was being said.

"Miss Swan, why don't we start the tour now and then you and Charlie can eat lunch in the cafeteria." HMC said as he opened the door. "The walk should help clear your thoughts."

"Yeah, I am kind of hungry, seeing as how I was woken up so da-rn early." I had to catch myself, I was pretty sure the Head Master wouldn't take so kindly to my swearing a second time around.

oOoOo

This is my first FanFic, please let me know what you think!


	2. Exploring Campus

A/N: I just wanted to say a big ol' THANK YOU! The response to this was great! I already have people putting me on favorites lists and I only had one chapter written. You guys rock!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

oOoOo

I was right in comparing this place to a college campus. It was ranked 3rd nationally in the countries top high schools and because of its emphasis in the arts and academics even pretty well known internationally. Head Master Cullen, or HMC as I was calling him in my head was going over all the news worthy stuff that parents eat right up, I think it makes it easier for them to sign the check if he tells them those things.

The Campus itself was…_amazing_. My dorm was the largest at 15 stories high. I found out later it was know as the "high security wing" by the students because of all the updated security and that's where the more affluent and international students were put up.

After talking about academic rankings and passing through various buildings HMC lead us out to the sports side of campus. It made me think of a mini Olympic village. There was a stadium for football/soccer/track. Tennis courts off to one side, both dirt and concrete. A baseball/softball stadium, a gym for basketball/volleyball and the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. The pool. It was near the outside basketball courts and across from the tennis courts. It was Olympic sized and heated, I could see the steam rising slightly off the water. The smell of chlorine hit my nose and instantly relaxed me. Home. I took a deep breath and asked HMC "Can we go look at the pool?!" I think I even bounced a little when I asked; I was beyond excited.

"Sure right this way," he said. He used that key card again and let us in. There were stands on either side of the pool, the diving blocks were out, they also had bars on the side of the pool for the backstroke…Heaven. There was a lifeguard chair in either corner of the pool deck; the PE classes had swimming as part of the curriculum so they were necessary. There were also diving platforms off to one side of the pool, three of varying heights. That faced the diving pool. My stomach fluttered, I was getting excited. The facilities back in Paradise Valley weren't as nice as this. We had to be bussed to a different district to be able to use a regulation sized pool and it was old only 8 lanes where as this one was 10. There also looked to be a "Concession stand?" I asked HMC pointing to one of the corners that was raised with a few tables, chairs and a window that was closed.

"Yes in the summer we let the locals use the pool and sell concessions then and at meets. They have a great selection of candy." He said smilingly. I laughed a little at that. He and Charlie went back to talking about whatever while I walked the edge of the pool.

"Careful Bells," Charlie called to me, he was right, I was a little to close to the edge and with my luck I would trip over thin air and fall in. I had been having an unbelievably good run (24 hours) with no falls so I didn't want to risk it. I moved a foot and a half away, waved in their direction and returned to my circuit. I was walking the last side of the pool when it happened. I heard someone walking out of the public side, change and shower area and looked over just in time to see a mop of bronze hair turn the corner and then I was coming up for air.

"BELLS! Are you OK?" Charlie shouted. Running over to me, HMC at his side.

"Wh.." I spit out some water and tried again, "what happened? I'm fine. Towel?" I asked climbing lithely out of the pool. I was half way out when I felt it. There was something attached to my foot. I looked down and noticed a heavy bag of some sort was tangled around my ankle. I tried pulling myself up but the bag was pretty heavy. "Ch-Dad? Can you help? I'm stuck."

"What is it Bells?" he asked coming over to me with a towel in hand.

"I don't know, it's what I tripped over, it's tangled on my ankle and really heavy. I can't lift it any higher" I said still precariously perched on the side of the pool, not all the way out yet.

"Hey, are you OK, do you need help?" asked a velvet smooth voice from behind be.

"Yeah, I'm great. Just decided to go for a swim fully clothed and get this bag-o-death stuck on my ankle. I'm f-reakin' peachy." I said acerbically, trying to watch my language. Charlie was reaching in the water trying to get the bag off when I started to slip back in. "Do-on't push so hard," I said trying to maintain my balance. There was a small splash next to me and then a pair of hands on my hips pushing me up and back on to the deck. I let out a small gasp, I was not expecting that, or the tingling sensation that came with it. Charlie wrapped a towel around my shoulders while the hands went to work on my ankle. I had my eyes closed in frustration but after that touch, that electric touch that made my whole body tingle I just left them closed and enjoyed the sensation. I heard a frustrated sigh from in front of me and finally looked at who my would-be rescuer was.

He was every girls dream guy personified. The one you tried to imagine while you practiced kissing your pillow (just so you knew you could do it right when the time came) when you were 12. He was the bronze hair I saw before I fell. It was darker now almost black/brown when wet, his features looked sculpted. Like a Greek god. Very like a Greek god, just look at those muscles! I sighed a little then, in that I'm ogling a dreamy guy who will never take interest because I am way too plain for him kind of way. Which he mistook for one of impatience.

"I'm going as fast as I can, you know" he said roughly in that velvety voice, a little annoyed, whether at me or the stupid bag of death still attached to my foot I wasn't quite positive.

"Why don't you just lift it out, then you don't have to deal with the water?" I asked. "You were able to haul my ass out of the pool why not that bag?" I asked wincing a little as he let the bag go and the weight pulled on my leg again.

"I guess," was all he said, He then got under the bag and pushed it along with my ankle up and over to the deck.

Then next five minutes were spent reassuring Charlie and HMC that I was fine, struggling to get out of the damn bag and finally swearing.

"Jesus Murphy! Just get a f-reakin' knife and cut the damn thing off! It can't be that freakin' important if it was left at the side of the pool _and_ I think my knee is swelling." I growled.

"How it got so damn tangled is beyond me but that sounds like a plan. Anyone have a knife?" asked the bronze haired god at my feet.

I stuck my hand out to Charlie and waited for him to hand me the small knife I knew he kept on his person at all times. I handed it to the god and he cut me free.

"Free at last, free at last!" I joked. I stood up slowly putting my hands on my knees flexing my leg muscles to test where the pain would be. Right knee, inside. I put more weight on it and winced a little. They were all staring at me like I was going to cry or faint or I don't know what "What? Do I have something on me?" I asked looking down then at my sides and the backs of my legs. No one said anything so I asked again, "WHAT? You're creepin' me out." I said and started to walk towards the changing room. I needed to ring out my shirt and no one needed to see that. I was at the entrance to the girl's side when I felt it again that tingling sensation shot through me, my breath hitched in my throat.

"I am really sorry about that. Are you OK? I shouldn't have left those weights there. We were seeing who could hold their breath the longest. I am so sorry. Really!" He said all this in one breath while running his hand through his hair then gesticulating his point, looking like a model for a gel ad.

"It's fine." It was true enough, no major harm was done, but with the way his emerald eyes were boring into mine I don't think I could have said much more.

"I'll just have to make it up to you then." He said smiling a crooked smile that stole the breath right out of my chest. "You have a lash," he said, reaching out to my cheek, I blushed furiously as his smooth fingers removed the offending lash from my skin, I wanted to lean into his touch but had enough presence of mind to remind my body to stay still. "Make a wish," He said it so softly, I slowly opened my eyes, (when did I close them?) to see him staring down at me, his finger inches from my mouth. I closed my eyes again and wished that whatever gods were out there would take pity on my plain-assed self and let me have a chance with this god among men. I opened my eyes with a snap and blew the lash off his finger.

--

45 minutes later I was showered, again, dried and ready to eat. HMC lead Charlie and I to the Cafeteria, where the rest of the school would be eating in a few minutes. We passed through the line, which had food unlike any school cafeteria I had ever seen. Charlie and I exchanged a glance and loaded up. When it came time to pay HMC gave the lunch lady his magic key card and we were off to find a seat. About half way through our lunch the rest of the school filed in and a harried looking woman came scurrying over to HMC. I guess some parent wasn't too happy about his kid's punishment and he had to go take care of things.

The rest of lunch was pretty uneventful. I was going through a folder with a bunch of necessary items, like a permit to hang from the rear-view in my truck and a pass to get a key card from the student services building. As Charlie and I got up to throw our trash away I saw them. In a table by themselves, 5 of the most beautiful people I had ever laid eyes on, though all in their own way. He looked up then, that bronze haired god, and gave me a flash of that crooked smile and a wink. His smile deepened as the blush stole across my face and I stumbled to put my tray away.

I walked Charlie to his car, he had stayed longer than expected, thanks to my master skills in klutzery, and needed to get to the station. We hugged; I held on longer than I normally would have, I knew I wouldn't see him until…Easter break? In March…April? "I'll call you once a week, OK?" I asked not really caring for his answer, I was going to call anyway and talk to the damn machine if I had to.

"OK," he tucked my hair behind my ear, kissed the top of my head and then he was gone.

oOoOo

This is my first FanFic, please let me know what you think!

I know it's a little slow and a little short but it's a good place to stop. We will be meeting the roommate next.


	3. Edward gets caught

Edward POV

So I know that I mentioned bringing the roommate into ch 3, but I felt the urge to do Edwards POV from the pool scene. I hope you like it. It gives a little peek into part of his personality.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

oOoOo

Edward POV

"Yeah, I'll catch back up with you guys, I forgot the weights." I called to my friends retreating backs.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see you in class cheater." They called back to me. I chuckled a little.

"I didn't cheat, I'm just amazingly talented, I can hold my breath for 2 minutes under water _and_ be captain of the baseball team." I waved back. As I made my way through the public shower and change area I heard some voices from the pool. _Shit!_ I thought, _someone will know we cut class._ I stepped on one of the loose tiles that hadn't been fixed yet and hope the clatter wouldn't draw attention to me. As I peeked around the corner I saw the head master talking with what looked to be a concerned parent. They seemed pretty involved in their conversation so I was hoping I could dash out to the side of the pool, grab the weights we had tied together, and dash back with out too much notice or trouble. As I went to fully turn the corner I had one of those slow motion moments. There was a girl she was petite, slim, but not unpleasantly so, she had brown hair and serene deep brown eyes that flicked in my direction before they widened in shock as she started to fall backwards into the pool. My weights tangled around her right ankle falling in with her. I just stood there in shock for a second before I heard her father call to her.

"BELLS! Are you OK?" the man shouted. Running over to her, Head Master Cullen at his side.

She popped back out of the water sputtering, trying to talk when her father ran over with a towel that the Head Master had handed him. He got down on his knees next to her after she tried to pull her self out of the water but stopped half way looking back into the water. When I finally snapped out of my reverie I realized that she had my weights caught around her foot and I strode over to them to see if I could be of assistance.

"Hey, are you OK, do you need help?" I asked on my way over. She replied with some snarky comment and I jumped in the pool grabbing her hips and pushing her up and back further onto the decking. I let out a small gasp when I felt a shock shoot through me, I tried to ignore the tingling sensation that hummed through my body from touching her skin while I tried my hand at getting the bags untangled. It was a mess; the ropes we used to tie the bags together were tangled in and around each other and her ankle. I looked up once or twice in my work and saw she had her eyes closed and an expression on her face I couldn't fathom. I heard her sigh and that got me a little peeved,

"I'm going as fast as I can, you know" I said a little annoyed that she was impatient with me and at myself for not taking these stupid things with me in the first place. Head Master Cullen was appraising me. Probably trying to figure out why there are random weights near the pool and how they are related to me being in board shorts.

"Why don't you just lift it out, then you don't have to deal with the water?" She asked me, she looked exasperated. "You were able to haul my ass out of the pool why not that bag?" she asked wincing a little as I let the bag go.

"I guess," I said, I maneuvered so that I was under the bag and pushed it along with ankle up and over to the deck.

I spent a few more minutes struggling to set her free when she blurted out with the funniest un-swearing I ever heard.

"Jesus Murphy! Just get a f-reakin' knife and cut the damn thing off! It can't be that freakin' important if it was left at the side of the pool _and_ I think my knee is swelling." She growled at me, throwing her arm up for emphasis.

I choked back a laugh and replied, "How it got so damn tangled is beyond me but that sounds like a plan. Anyone have a knife?"

She immediately stuck her hand out to father and waited for him to hand her the small knife he pulled out of his pocket. She then handed it to me and I cut her free of the potential death trap.

She stood up slowly and we all waited for it to happen…the screaming/crying/ranting. But it never did. _Interesting_. She looked at us like we were growing second heads and stomped off to the changing area. I ran after her and felt that odd tingling when I wrapped my hand around her forearm. She turned to look at me and I lost my cool.

"I am really sorry about that. Are you OK? I shouldn't have left those weights there. We were seeing who could hold their breath the longest. I am so sorry. Really." I said running my hand through my hair and making large hand motions, which I did when I was nervous or anxious. _Why am I nervous? Just another girl to join the fan club._ I thought but automatically didn't like that idea. _She's the kind you keep Cullen, Not for you._

"It's fine." She said in a breathy voice that made my abs tighten instinctively.

"I'll just have to make it up to you then." I said smiling but noticed a dark mark on her cheek. "You have a lash," I acknowledged as I reached out to her cheek. She blushed a hundred shades of crimson then, right before I touched her milky smooth skin. I wanted to cup her cheek (_why_?) but had enough sense to behave and hold the lash out. "Make a wish," I whispered, (_Why am I whispering_?) while she slowly opened her eyes. She closed them again making her wish, they popped open with a snap and her puckered lips blew a cool breath across my hand willing the lash to fly to that place where dreams come true. Staring at her luscious lips while she blew on my finger, with her face damp and blushed was giving me ungentlemanly urges, to say the least. It took me a second to come back to myself. I had so many urges when it came to this girl I didn't even know. _Ugh_. I wanted to take my outstretched hand and run it down her cheek, along her jaw line, maybe stop under her chin and tilt her head up to me where I would—

"Thanks for the save, Baywatch" she winked and went into the change room.

I sighed.

"Mr. Cullen," _damnit_! "Would you care to explain to me why you are out of class, inappropriately dressed, and borrowing? school property. Not to mention leaving it carelessly abandoned where anyone might trip over it and get hurt, like our own Miss Swan?" Head Master Cullen asked me.

_Swan, huh_? "Not really but seeing as how I don't really have a choice in the matter. It was some stupid bet to see who could hold their breath the longest and since you could cheat and breathe through your nose on land we decided to do trial by water." I said, "I won by the way." And flashed him my winningest smile, which I knew would annoy him.

"And will you be telling me who the other offenders were so that they might join you in after school detention or will you once again be taking the blame solely upon your self?" he asked me annoyed.

"I'll see you after school, _alone_…dad." And walked away _Man, when mom finds out…ugh…if that stupid beautiful girl didn't fall in..._

--

After skipping the rest of 3rd hour I made my way to the cafeteria to join my family for lunch, I may be the "king of the campus" or some bullshit like that – just because I am on football, baseball and the student body president doesn't mean anything. I'm just a people person. _More like a chick magnet_ the annoying voice in my head responded sarcastically – but I liked to spend lunch normally, with my family.

About half way through lunch some movement caught my eye. It was that girl again…_Swan, right_? She was with her dad and was walking to dump her tray, which brought her closer to me. She looked up at our table while I was watching her and I saw her eyes widen in shock like most peoples. Then her searching gaze landed on me and she blushed again and stumbled over her own feet before putting the tray down and walking away. _God she's beautiful when she blushes_ I thought. _Where the hell did that thought come from? Keep it together Cullen. She's just another girl._ But looking back on that moment, I never really believed myself.

oOoOo

Anything Italicized not in quotes is a thought. I'm pretty sure you figured that out tho. And yes, I know. It's short, but oh well. :)

This is my first FanFic, please let me know what you think!


	4. Alice, Bags and Abs

Hey guys, _please_ R&R I need to know what you like and what should be tweaked. (Please be courteous, constructive criticism only) Thanks.

There are breife explanations fo things that may not make sense at the bottom of the story.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

oOoOo

Bella's POV

After watching Charlie drive away, effectively stranding me in this..this…un-high school I put the parking permit in my truck and drove it over to the lot for my housing. Then walked over to the student services building and got one of the magic key cards that grants me access to pretty much everything during normal operating hours, it was also my student ID. The pin number associated with it got me into my dorm as well as my private room within the suite.

I planned to spend the rest of the afternoon unpacking but the urge to swim some laps was overwhelming. _It wouldn't hurt to see how the diving blocks feel…get used to the grip on the backstroke bar._ I thought and decided to go for it. I changed into my old Speedo suit and threw my warm up pants on before grabbing a towel, my iPod and my new ID then heading down to the pool complex. After the incident earlier HMC showed me the warm up pool, which was pretty much an over sized hot tub to help swimmers stay loose before dives.

I put my stuff down on one of the diving blocks a few down from the lane I would be using. I kicked off my flops and warm up pants and stretched out. I finally pulled my earbuds out and got in position on the block. _This feels so right!_ I thought. The block I was on felt perfect. I got in position, counting down then dove, cutting through the water easily.

After spending a few hours in the pool I decided to go try out the dive platforms. I wasn't exactly sure if that was allowed but I couldn't help myself, this was the best facility I had ever set foot in let alone used. I had the potential to be a great diver, or at least that's what coach told me before I left Phoenix. I climbed up, getting the familiar butterflies in my stomach from thinking about the height. I walked to the edge, looking down at the too peaceful water, thinking about what dive to do when I reacted out of instinct or muscle memory. I turned my back on the pool, bent in half with my legs spread, I moved my hands 'til they were shoulder width apart and at the edge of the platform. I slowly straightened out until I was in a handstand on the platform, did a small push up motion and threw myself off. I tucked my knees to my chest, summer salting twice before coming out of the tuck and stretching my body out, locking my knees and elbows, arching my feet and keeping my knees and ankles together, to finish the dive.

"That wasn't half bad you know," said a deep male voice as I was climbing out of the pool. I spun around to look in the direction it came, but lost my balance on the step and fell. My right knee did not appreciate that.

"SHIT!" I cried.

"You ok?" asked the amused man.

"Sure" I responded wincing. "And thanks, I guess."

"What's PV?" asked the man pointing at my suit.

"Paradise Valley, where I used to swim, its in Phoenix." I explained while getting up slowly. _Fuck_, I thought, _that fall didn't help the tweak from this morning._ My knee was throbbing.

"You swim too?" asked the man, curious now.

"Yes, I was on the swim team, but diving looked fun so I did both practices. I was actually an alternate a few times." I said shrugging and taking small careful steps out of the pool.

"Interesting." Said the man.

"No offense or anything, but do you make a practice out of watching students?" I asked, a little creeped out at the older man just standing and giving me the once over more often than I would like.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to look like a creep, I'm Coach Clapp," he said reaching out to take my hand, "I'm the swim coach."

_OK, that makes me feel a little better about the once-overs._ "I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Why does that name sound familiar…OH! Bella Swan!" he said excitedly clapping his hands together, "Your coach faxed over your old swim records. Will you be at tryouts on Wednesday? I could use a good veteran swimmer on the team, not to mention nationally ranked, I'm losing most of my team this May."

"I didn't know there were try outs, but I yeah, I suppose. I'm a little rusty. We didn't have anything close to this back home so practicing on my own was near impossible." I explained.

"Oh that's fine Miss Swan. I'm sure you will surprise the staff, and your fellow swimmers as well, especially if you can do that dive, out of practice and just as a hobby." He chuckled, walking away from me. "See you on Wednesday!" he called back.

"Yeah," was all I could respond. _I'll have to wake up early tomorrow and come after class_, I thought, _just to loosen up._

--

I spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking, and realizing that I didn't have some basic necessities…like sheets towels or hangers. "Well, I guess I have to go shopping" I said out loud to myself as I heard the door open.

"Did I just hear you say the magic word?!" an over excited, high-pitched voice asked from the front room.

"Um…I don't know?" I responded. _What magic word? _"I didn't say please…"

"Please? Ha, no I meant SHOPPING!" exclaimed the voice in an echo; She must have walked into the bathroom.

"Oh that, yes, I need to buy bed linens and towels and hangers and I don't know what else." I said. Walking to my doorway I hit something small and hard and in trying not to impact too hard I did a random pivot and shuffle. Which landed me on my mattress. As I was spinning I heard an "oomph" from the floor meaning I ran into my roommate and she fell.

"That…that was priceless" laughed a tiny black haired figure from the floor trying not to laugh at my awkward movement.

"I was trying not to fall on top of you." I explained getting up and holding my hand out. "Isabella Swan, resident klutz."

"Alice Cullen, resident shopaholic!" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling herself up. She was beautiful. She was a few inches shorter than my 5'4" maybe 5' even. She had very pronounced features and spiky black hair that made me think of pixies, or fairies…there was this strange puckish quality to this girl.

"Well that helps, I hate shopping, and I bet you know where all the stores are around here?" I asked. A look of something like...horror? passed across her perfect pixie like features before she answered.

"Of course! _I_ know where all the shops are!" she said bouncing a little. And pacing across the floor, though it looked more like some ballet move than actual walking. _So graceful._

"We should go to the BB&B I need a new throw, Rosalie borrowed mine on a date and I am afraid to use it now."

I chuckled at the look of disgust on her face and told her to lead the way.

"YAY! Oh, this is going to be so fun! My old roommate was such a downer, I can tell we'll be best friends soon enough!" she said and gave me the hug of all hugs; I think my feet even left the ground for a second. She put me down and asked, "How long do you need?"

"How long do I need for what?"

"To change?"

"Oh I'm not. I'll go like this. It's comfy." I said shrugging.

"Y-You aren't going to change?" she asked in disbelief.

"No, why?" I asked, I was still in my suit and warm up pants.

"Oh…um…no reason." She said giving me a slow once over and shaking her head side-to-side, just enough so that if I weren't paying attention I wouldn't have caught it.

"So um…what's the BB&B?" I said feeling uncomfortable with the way she was staring at my warm up suit like she was a member of PETA and I was wearing a white tiger pelt.

"What? You've never heard of Bed Bath and Beyond?" She practically shrieked. "Where did you live? The middle of a desert or something?"

"Close," I answered "But, yes, I have heard of Bed Bath and Beyond but never heard it referred to as the BB&B,"

I clarified, grabbing my wallet and stuffing it in my pocket.

"You wanna drive or navigate?" I asked as I reached for my keys. _If she has that much of a problem with my clothes I wonder what she will think of Tank (Tank?...hmm, it fits.)_

"Oh, um…I'll navigate. Then you'll know how to get to the mall on your own." She said smilingly.

--

2 hours and 6 huge bags of bedding, bathing supplies and beyond and I was ready for bed. "Thanks for going with me Aaaa-lice," I yawned.

"No problem," she squeaked. "Now that you have had a taste test of shopping with me you will be better prepared for next time!" she clapped, grinning wickedly hugging my tighter than before, and walking to her bedroom. She had as many bags as me but didn't strain at all under the weight. _Must be from years of practice…_

I was just starting to fall asleep, after putting all my new purchases away, when I heard it. There was this strange noise coming from upstairs? I put my ear to the wall next to me, didn't hear anything. It was this constant thumping sound. _God…I hope they aren't having sex_, I thought. I tried to go to sleep but the thumping was keeping me awake, I tried to cover my head with a pillow but no dice. My new alarm clock said it was 11:15. "ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK PEOPLE!" I growled. I got up and went over to Alice's room, "Alice?" I knocked lightly, her door was ajar so I peeked in, she was sound asleep. _Damn._

_It's too late for shit like this! I need sleep._ And with that thought I turned the deadbolt so the door to the room couldn't close all the way and walked up the stairs to the 10th floor.

I noticed that the doors were equipped with doorbells so I rang it, but with the music I could hear from inside they might not have so I knocked instead; a few seconds later the door opened revealing A tall muscled out guy. He looked like he belonged in the WWE or something. He was giving me a very slow once over when I started to talk but actually cut me off "One minute chickie, I like the view." I huffed impatiently and crossed my arms over my chest giving him my best death glare.

"Hey Jasper, present for ya." He said with a wink at me and walked back inside.

This time a tall, very handsome blond and shirtless guy came to the door. "Can I help you?" he asked, giving me a slow once over,_ smooth move creep-out, but yea, can I pet your abs?_ "Actually yes," I said, "I live in the room directly below you and you or your roommate are either doing very…enthusiastic...uh...bedroom play or…" I trailed off there not really knowing what else could have been causing the noise, then hearing some disturbingly girly giggles I rolled my eyes.

The blond guy just started to laugh. "HEY, EDDIE, come here, you have a fan." And with that he walked away. I stood in the door way slightly confused and looked around the hallway. _What is with this musical roommates. I just want to go to fucking sleep!_

"And you are?" said a familiar aggravated voice. I turned back to the doorway to seem him, that Greek god from earlier giving me a slow look over as well, the way he was taking me in, his slow steady gaze, made me feel that electric tingle between us. I decided to enjoy the view as well. If I thought roommate had a nice body it was nothing compared to this. He was perfect. Sculpted. I had to fight the urge to reach out and trail my fingers down his perfectly defined abs or tracing the V the lead down into his boxers. I looked back up and realized he was still ogling me. _What is with all the guys in the school staring?_

"What the hell are you looking at? God, if I wanted to be ogled I would have come up in my underwear." I said, giving him my best "look lower than my face and I will knee you where it counts" face.

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart but you kind of are." He said looking straight into my eyes. I was lost in them for a moment. Before I heard him say something like "Breathe Swan." _Why wasn't I breathing? _I blushed involuntarily.

"Uh?" I looked down; I was in a pair of "boxers" from Victoria's Secret and a cami that matched. I didn't wear a bra to bed, so I guess that's a big deal or something. _My nipples weren't poking out or anything so what's the big deal?_ "These," I said waving my arm in front of me, "are called pajamas. They are clothes that people wear to bed to keep from getting cold. And as for who I am, I am the girl that lives directly under you, who you also happened to have inadvertently tried to drown today, so what ever activity you are up to in your bedroom with whatever flavor of the week girl you have, can you try to tone down the, uh, enthusiasm? I am trying to sleep." With that said I walked towards the stairwell and back to my room. I looked over my shoulder slightly to see him one last time and he had a look of pure incredulity on his face before slamming the door shut. _Well I know what I will be dreaming about tonight._

--

EPOV

_I am bored. There is nothing on TV, Jasper and Emmett are paying attention to some random girls in the other bedroom. I don't feel tired at all and I keep thinking about that stupid girl who fell in the pool._ "What the fuck is wrong with me!" I asked out loud.

"Well for one, you are talking to your self. That's always a bad sign. But not as bad as if you start answering as well." Said Emmett in a mock serious tone. "Another thing is that you have no bed bunny for the evening. I thought you were going to give that Jessica chick a test run or something tonight."

"I had detention remember? After today I have to be good for a couple weeks, you should have heard my mom on the phone, I don't think my hearing will be right for a few days after all that screeching," I said rubbing my right ear then mocking her " 'PUTTING PEOPLES LIVES AT RISK BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO PROVE, YET AGAIN, THAT YOU ARE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE…' "

"Ya, that sounds like Esme. I bet next time she comes down she will want Carlisle to show her that girl and she will give her fresh baked cookies and apologize to her for you or something." Emmett laughed.

"Probably." I picked up my Basketball and started to bounce it on the tile floor.

"Em?" called an annoyingly familiar voice from across the room.

"Go Em, I can't stand that Lauren chick. She gives me these looks that creep me out. Like she wants my blood or something."

"Afraid of a little girl Eddie?" Emmett asked smiling.

"Nope, just afraid of the diseases she has picked up on her 'tour de Meyer', she is definitely the school bike if you know what I mean" I said pointedly.

He got a look on his face then that let me know that her stay here would be short lived. After he walked out I turned my music up to drown out the giggles that would soon be coming from Jasper's room. I paced my room bouncing the ball and noticed that it was about 1130. _I wish I was tired_, I though when I heard the front door open. There was a girls voice, _God, I hope that's not Jessica_, then Emmett's voice, I peeked out my door and saw him giving her a once-over then walk away, leaving the door open and calling for Jasper. Jasper was shirtless and little scratch marks on his back… _EW. Victoria's a scratcher_. Jasper was at the door doing that slow once over Emmett did, one of the girls in the other room giggled, then Jasper laughed and called me over.

"HEY, EDDIE, come here, you have a fan." He called then walked into his room.

_What the fuck?_ I thought. "And you are?" I asked the brown hair that was facing me, she was looking down the hall, what? Was she here on a bet? Were her friends down the hall? Her body wasn't half bad. Then she turned around to face me. _OH! Swan_. I found myself giving her a slow perusal as well. _She _is_ a_ fine_ specimen of female. _

"What the hell are you looking at? God, if I wanted to be ogled I would have come up in my underwear." she said, giving me her best "I want to knee you where it counts" face.

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart but you kind of are." I said looking straight into her eyes. I noticed her face soften a little, her eyes had a glazed look and her breathing had stopped. "Breathe Swan." I said softly. She blushed involuntarily and it made me admire her beauty again.

"Uh?" She looked down, coming out of her stupor "These," she said acidly, waving her arm in front of her, "are called pajamas. They are clothes that people wear to bed to keep from getting cold. And as for who I am, I am the girl that lives directly under you, who you also happened to have inadvertently tried to drown today, so what ever activity you are up to in your bedroom with whatever flavor of the week girl you have, can you try to tone down the, uh, enthusiasm? I am trying to sleep." Then she walked back to the stairwell.

_What is she talking about I wasn't doing anything, OH; my basketball must have been loud. She must have moved into the room that Heather lived in. She thought I was having sex? But…damn that giggling whore Victoria! Now she thinks I'm just as bad as they are! FUCK!_ I thought, slamming the door.

oOoOo

I have links posted in my profile for anything that I think need further explanation, i have a lot of foreign (not American) readers so this is for you guys :)

Bed Bath and Beyond is a store in the US that sells pretty much any house hold item you could ever possibly need, with the exception of tape and thumb tacks.

The musical roommates was in reference to the game of musical chairs.

The reference to Lauren being the school bike, every one has had a turn riding it… pretty much means she is a slut.

Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, Virtual high fives to you all!

School starts next week, so my updates may start to slow down, but not for a few weeks yet. Just to forewarn you.

This is my first FanFic please let me know what you think. :)


	5. First day, Lunch and Realizations

oOoOo

Hey, sorry about the delay, I was working some doubles because a co-worker walked out on her shift over the weekend, one of the busiest in a while, school started Monday And my laptop decided that this was a good week to have a malfunction. So I decided that sleep overruled writing this chapter.

Hope you enjoy! :)

oOoOo

BPOV

I woke up to someone trying to break down my door. I look at the clock with bleary eyes and could just make out the numbers, 6:03. Why, God, why me? I asked myself before shuffling over to my bedroom door. "We don't want any! Solicitors are not appreciated!" and turned to go back to bed.

I heard a snort from the other side of the door and a voice I didn't recognize reply, "Seriously? HEY, we aren't soliciting anything you don't want baby," in a throaty voice.

"So you got what I need huh?" I asked before opening my door

"Oh yea, more than you know." Said a blonde bombshell sitting on the couch, applying make up. She was using the table to hold her mirror, one of those fancy ones that cost like 100 with the little side mirrors and "white light" light bulbs. To be honest, she didn't need any, she was stunning as-is.

She gave me a little wink then said "hold your ground, incoming." I was confused but soon realized what she was saying after I was tackled by the tiny pixie that was my roommate. "BELLLLA! You're up! Yay! You can shower now! And I'll help you get dressed and do your make up! OHMYGOSHIT'LLBESOFUN!" she cried, sitting on top of me.

"Alice?" I asked carefully, waiting for her to throw herself into another hug.

"Yes, Bella?" she asked my name, still perched on me, but in a totally serious voice, her eyes were almost…pleading?

"Alice, I'm not the glitz and glamour type of girl, you know? You saw me yesterday, I like to be comfortable, you looked like you wanted to shred my warm up suit. If I am going to do my first day here, I don't want it to be fake, you know? I don't do the make-up or that other girly stuff," I said, eyeing Rose, who was now starting to paint her nails, "It's not me."

"B-but I was gunna to let you pick out your own outfit and everything," she looked at me with what I call the puss-n-boots look (i.e.: Shrek.) Her eyes got really big and glassy and her lips formed the perfect pout and I found myself unable to deny her anything in that moment.

_Damn her! _ I thought as I was walking down the hall towards my first hour class. _Everyone is staring! I knew the makeup was too much! They must think I look like a streetwalker._

After 3 periods of people staring and talking about me behind my back…or in front of it, as was the case in my 3rd house Spanish class (some curly haired girl was asking a nice looking brunette what she though of me, after seeing me take my seat,) I was to meet Alice by the computer lab.

As I exited the building I must have looked lost because I heard someone ask, "You know where you're headed?" He was a nice looking boy, blond, about 5'9" an ok body _nothing like stupid womanizing god from the pool, though._

"Yeah, I guess I am. I was trying to find the computer lab." I said with a hopeful look on my face.

"Well its lunch right now, 4th hour wont start until 11:50. I can walk you if you like," he said with an eager look in his eye that made me think of Phil's dog Rowdy. _They're both golden retrievers._

"I am actually meeting my roommate there, we are going to go to lunch together. So if you could just point the way?" please just point…

"Well I have to drop a paper off at Mr. Huckabee's office anyway, it's on the way."

"Great," I said it sarcastically, but Blondie didn't catch that. He talked most of the way which was nice because I could just, "Mhmm" and "Really?" in all the right places.

"BELLA! Over here!" Alice called my name, when I looked over she was giving my chaperone an incredibly dirty look.

"Well Bella, it was nice to meet you." Blond boy said smilingly.

"Uh…yeah?" I responded, not quite sure of the smug gleam in his eye.

"By the way, I'm Mike. Mike –"

"—Newton, please step away from my roommate. We are trying to get to lunch no thanks to you. You couldn't have just pointed the way like any one else?" Alice asked him. The look on her face frightened me a little and in that instant I knew I never wanted to cross over to her bad side, no matter how short a stay.

She grabbed me by the elbow and led me towards the cafeteria. "Alice, what on earth was that? You treated him like he killed your bunny on purpose or something." We were in the lunch line now so I tried to keep my voice down.

"Ugh, that was Mike Newton," she practically spat his name, "I want you to stay away from him ok, Bella? He is bad news, don't let that boy next door, "ima help you" shit fool you. He is a bonafide douche bag, that Mike Newton."

"Would you like to tell me why?" I asked. She had piqued my curiosity now. _Never a good thing Bella_, I tried to warn myself.

"Not right now. Lets just enjoy our first lunch together. Your remember Rosalie (_who could forget the blonde girl who looked like the personification of the goddess of the sun? Great boobs, long blonde locks, pure blue eyes and a body any model would kill for._), Next is Emmett, my brother (he was a big bear of a guy. He had muscles that looked like they blonged on a grown man, not a high school student), Jasper (a blond handsome guy. Who looked like he was on the taller side, muscular but not as extreme as Emmett), Rosalie's brother, and lastly, Edward. Guys this is Bella Swan." She nodded towards each person as she said the name, I got a head nod in return, the kind that guys use to greet each other, from each of them. _This is the table…the table where those gorgeous people sit, the table from yesterday, which means that the last person, Edward? Is my pool boy? Fuck._

"Hello" I said my voice was stronger than I felt at the moment, and with that I sat next to Alice, and the body that belongs to Edward, maybe.

"Get a good nights sleep?" asked the honey blond one, he looked familiar.

"Eventually, after the loud noises died down. But a new mattress is always a couple days worth of agitated sleep." I said trying not to show that I was nervous as hell around these people.

"And what loud noises might those have been?" asked the velvet voice next to me. _Oh, yes, that's him all right. _

"Oh just some randy co-eds up to nefarious things late at night in the room above me." I said with out looking over to him. _You can do this Bella. Just make it through lunch._

"And what might those nefarious things have been?" he asked a little angered.

"Well from the giggling I heard in the doorway I would say the kind that leads to accidental pregnancy." Emmett smiled at that and I winked at him, (_Did I just wink at the bear man?_) which earned me one goofy grin and a death glare from Rosalie. _OK, no flirting with the Hulk._

EPOV

_Lunch. Finally some peace. At least the stupid bitches know not to bother me at my table. Rose wouldn't hesitate to attack any of them. God, I love Rose._

I made my way through the lunch line, past the gaggle of girls that were panting for me and over to the table we normally sat at. I was the First to arrive, which was unusual. Jasper, Emmett and Rose all showed up a few minutes later talking animatedly.

"I'm telling you, he is going to try and make a move. I saw him walking her towards the academic building; I'd be more surprised if he didn't make a move. You know what that dill-hole is like." Jasper said to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Well I met her this morning and I doubt she would fall for his shit. She seemed to have a good head on her shoulders if not a tad klutzy."

At that I perked. _Swan is klutzy, that beautiful tripping girl (ya, the one that thinks you are nothing but a womanizer) _I hate that voice.

"She seems spunky. I like it! I bet you 10 bucks she punches Newton when he tries to put the moves on her." Emmett chimed in.

_Newton was hitting on Swan? Not gunna happen._ "Deal." Jasper and I said at that same time. Earning me a confused glance from both. "She seems feisty." I shrugged. _And I will show her how to throw a punch._ I thought smugly before that stupid voice in my head decided to ruin my day. (_And just when is that going to happen? She won't come to you for anything, she thinks you are a player, remember? Which you are, consider all whose girls from last year? All the ones you don't even remember because you are selfish and like that girls throw themselves at you, and, like any teenage male, take advantage.)_

I sighed then, shaking my head a little to clear out my thoughts. Then I heard Alice talking to someone, and start introducing us around the table.

"Your remember Rosalie, next is Emmett, my brother, Jasper, Rosalie's brother, and lastly, Edward. Guys this is Bella Swan." She said. I saw the guys get an amused glint in their eyes and exchange a look before giving Bella a head nod after Alice introduced them.

"Hello" She said. It was barley audible but there was a slight tremor in her voice, but I was probably the only one to hear it, as I was closest to her.

"Get a good nights sleep?" asked Jasper in a playful tone.

"Eventually, after the loud noises died down. But a new mattress is always a couple days worth of agitated sleep." She said. _Loud noises huh? I can't believe she thinks I was having sex. _

"And what loud noises might those have been?" I asked agitated as to why I cared so damn much.

"Oh just some randy co-eds up to nefarious things late at night in the room above me." She said nonchalantly and started in on her salad.

"And what might those nefarious things have been?" I asked, even more annoyed that she still thought me so crass as to have hardcore bed moving sex with my roommate there.

"Well from the giggling I heard in the doorway I would say the kind that leads to accidental pregnancy." Emmett smiled at her when she said that, like he was reliving a good memory, and I saw her wink at him out of the corner of my eye. _So she wants to play it like that huh. Not even willing to look me in the eyes but she will flirt with Emmett? Ugh._

"You ever stop and consider what room that giggling was coming from?" I asked her, finally looking at her straight on.

She seemed startled by my direct questioning and paused. "Well…no…"

"So you just make assumptions as to what people are doing late at night to entertain themselves from the boredom?" I asked her, a little more heated than I would have liked.

"Well, those late at night…distractions, they keep me awake too since I have to hear them," she responded with more vigor. _Good, she's getting worked up._

"So since you don't know what room the giggling was coming from or what was happening to cause said giggling to occur, why do you assume that the nefarious dealings were sex?" I asked, taking a bite of my pizza.

She looked incredulous to me being so direct about it.

"Because after being ogled by the bear man and the shirtless cowboy," she paused then, looking from Emmett to Jasper, her eyes grew wide, "But when I was complaining about the noise he called you over, and" she let out on a rush of air.

"And you jumped to a conclusion and didn't let me get a word in edge wise?" I asked.

"But you all gave me that creepy slow once over," she said looking at all three of us.

"If that thudding wasn't bed moving sex…" she trailed off

"What creepy slow once over?" asked Alice and Rose in unison. I chose to ignore them but Emmett and Jasper were looking between the two trying to decipher what the evil glares were for.

"You ever hear of this modern invention called a basketball?" I asked her, a little smug.

"…Ugh...that makes sense." She said moving her head so her hair formed a barrier around her face. "It was a constant hard pounding" She was 65 shades of red and it made her look absolutely stunning.

"That's what she said!" Emmett said laughing. It took the rest of us a second to catch on but all of us, Bella included, were laughing pretty loud. People started to stare.

The rest of lunch passed by too fast for my liking. Bella and I hit it off, so to speak; her sarcastic humor drawing me to her even more. She would say things that not everyone else at the table would get but I would laugh heartily and I think she appreciated that.

"You know you don't have to laugh for my sake," she said to me as we were leaving the lunchroom, "I'm used to people not getting my humor. It's pretty dry."

"Well I'm not a polite laugher." I responded a little sad that she thought I would laugh just to be polite. "I really thought you were quick witted and funny, but now I'm rethinking the quick wit part. If you think me breaking into tears _twice_ was an act you must be absurd." She smiled then, it was breathtaking _Why in the hell are you thinking words like breathtaking? You sound like a fucking romance novel. Man up Cullen. You wont get the ladies if you start acting like some pansy assed schoolboy. (but the only lady I want is Bella)_ My eyes got wide and my throat and mouth were parched. _I wanted Bella?_ _Monogamously? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!_


	6. Pretty Piece of Ass

Blah

Blah! Why on earth I decided that taking 5 classes was a good Idea I have no fucking clue. So I decided that I am going to try for 2/3 updates a week for the time being. t/th or m/w/f. As the semester progresses it will slow down. I have 2 studio classes that are going to kill me around October. So I am forewarning you guys.

I love the reviews, you guys are awesome.

oOoOo

BPOV

Edward was walking with me out of the cafeteria, much to my surprise. There was some sort of connection there during lunch. He laughed at the jokes I told, I didn't expect anyone to get them but I always giggled. I think I am the funniest person in the world. He seemed to get me which was a BIG deal not even Renee' got me all the time and she was my best friend. I started to get self-conscious again. _He was just being nice after you accused him of earth shattering hardcore sex with the school sluts._

"You know you don't have to laugh for my sake," I said to him as we were leaving the lunchroom, "I'm used to people not getting my humor. It's pretty dry."

"Well I'm not a polite laugher." He responded, I looked at him when he said this and I saw some emotion, _sad?_, flick across his eyes before he continued. "I really thought you were quick witted and funny, but now I'm rethinking the quick wit part. If you think me breaking into tears _twice_ was an act you must be absurd." I smiled then as he bumped me with his elbow. That seemed to cheer him up and he smiled this crooked smile at me that stole the breath right out of my chest. _Would it look bad if I pushed him into the supply room and had my way with his mouth?_ His eyes got really wide for a second and then he looked all cocky. I started to hyperventilate thinking that I said my thoughts out loud. _Wouldn't be the first time either._ He shook his head and laughed a little, throaty like it was just for him, it made my toes curl. I wanted him.

He looked back up at me then, his stare was so penetrating, like he was reading my soul. "Would you like to hang out tonight?" he asked, a half smile playing on his perfect lips. He licked them, in what seemed like slow motion and I felt myself react. _What is wrong with me? I bet if he were to accidentally graze a nipple I'd cum._

"Oh, uh, sure. That'd be great." I said blushing again. _Damn my rosy cheeks!_

"Good, then I can make up for the pool incident." He winked walking away, stealing my breath again as I watched his ass slowly walk away. _I wonder what he would do if I just walked up behind him and gave it a good grab? _""GAH! What the hell am I thinking? Calm down." I said to myself still staring after his retreating form. The warning bell pulled me from my trance. I made my way to "Biology" I said after scanning my schedule. I looked around trying to see if I could find the building. That Newton kid was walking towards me again. _Great. Lassie is going to try and save the day, again._ I started walking away trying to look like I knew where I was headed.

"Hey," he called to me. I was trying to ignore him as best I could; I waved my hand over my head ad kept walking. "Wait up" he called again; I could hear his feet pick up, he was jogging over. _Why? Ugh._

"What is it Newton, I am trying to get to class." I said trying to sound as civil as possible.

"Just wondering if I could help yon fair maiden to her next class" he said overly dramatic._ Is he trying to flirt?_

"Thanks," I said awkwardly, "but I know where I am going" I said looking down at the campus map again _I should be there by now._

"What class are you trying to get to?" he asked. At least he seems genuinely interested. _Maybe Alice is wrong about him?_

"4th hour Bio with…Banner?" I ended up inflecting like a question, hoping he would catch on that I was lost but didn't want to admit it.

"Really?!" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes…" I said carefully…_what's so damned exciting about Biology?_

"That's my class! I'll walk you." He said. He looked around then and gave some guy a thumbs up, I acted like I didn't see it because _who the hell thumbs up these days?_

The final bell rang as we were approaching the classroom.

"Shit we're late!" I said as I picked up the pace. Mike was just in front of me starting to open the door when I tripped over nothing, again and landed right in his arms. I looked up to see him smiling at me and I blushed.

"If you two are done with the PDA can you please take your seats?" asked the teacher from the front of the class, I looked up to see everyone was staring, some were snickering.

I blushed fiercely. "Sorry, I tripped." I said as I walked into class, straightening my shirt, which had gotten slightly twisted when Mike caught me. "I am Isabella Swan, I just started today."

"Right, I got that memo. There is only one seat left so you can sit at the table in the back." I turned to see where I would be sitting ad I saw a pair of angry green eyes glaring at me. My smile faltered when I saw how cold his stare was. _Well, they say familiarity breeds contempt_. I walked to my seat and as I was sitting he moved as far away from me as possible. I looked at him again and his stare was dark and angered. _What did I do to piss him off that much?_ The rest of the hour passed slowly, I could see his hands were clenched and the anger never left his eyes even though he was listening and taking notes. The bell rang and he was out the door before I even got out of my seat. "Oh, and Miss Swan, you will want to borrow a classmates notes from the beginning of chapter 8 up 'til now. You have enough time to become familiar with the course content before the test in 2 weeks." Banner said to me then started talking to a blonde girl who gave me a dirty look before asking her question. _What the fuck was that?_ I asked myself. Angry that so many people were being pissy towards me today.

"What was with Cullen, looked like you stabbed him with a pencil the way he was shooting daggers at you all period." Mike commented before picking up my book and walking towards the door.

_Do guys still do that…carry a girl's books for her? Where the hell am I the twilight zone?_ "Thanks for the offer Mike, but I have it from here. It's off to photo for me and I already know where that class is." I said, trying to be a nice as possible. Just hand me my book and walk away like a good puppy.

"You do photo?!" he asked a little too surprised for me to take it well after the unfounded resentment from my classmates earlier.

"Yea. I do. Why? Can't a girl from Phoenix be able to take pictures?!" I asked him a little more bitchily than I had intended too.

"No, that's not what I meant, you just don't seem the type." He said trying to back track "not that there really is a type, but you would have to see the photo club to get my meaning." He said trying for a half smile that just made him look creepy.

"Right." It was all I said as I yanked my book out of his hands and walked toward the art building. In all actuality I loved photography. I had an old Minolta Maxxum 5000 that Phil bought a long time ago in a kit and never really used. I bought it off of him for 50 dollars when I was 13 and started my affair with photography. I was more comfortable taking pictures of inanimate objects than I was with people, but I never really had any people that I felt compelled to shoot.

I walked into the empty classroom and up to the front to let the teacher know I was new and ready to start.

"Well its nice to meet you Bella, my name is Ben Baker and I will be your teacher for the rest of the semester. Most of the class is working on a project in the lab right now, I don't suppose you have any negatives with you?"

"Actually I have my binder here," I said pulling a 3" boxed binder out of my backpack. "I thought you might like to look at my work so far and let me know what I might need to work on." I said opening the case and pulling out a portfolio of my favorite work.

He flipped through for about 10 minutes while I waited. Becoming increasingly nervous, as he would shuffle back and forth between pages.

"You know, what you have here is actually pretty decent." Said Ben. I could tell by the way he said it he was impressed._ I guess decent is a compliment around these parts_. I thought sarcastically.

"Um...Thanks?" I asked, letting him know I was unsure.

"Bella" he laughed "That's the highest compliment I have given a student in about 3 years." He said seriously. "You have an eye. I like it. Your angles and the way you capture the mundane so well. It's refreshing." He said showing me the page he was on. It was a shot of the backyard in phoenix. There was a bunch of unused stuff pushed against the wall in the back yard that caught my eye one day. It was a great photo. I won an honorable mention for that photo at a competition my teacher encouraged me to enter.

After being told that I could bring in my final prints from the shoot that produced those pictures to fulfill the assignment I was able to just sit in the room and chill until the bell rang. Where I was forced to go to P.E. the bane of my existence. In Phoenix we only needed 2 years of P.E. to graduate, but here in Washington it was required all four years. _One more reason to show why God hates me_, I thought moodily; my knee still swollen and achy.

PE wasn't too bad. I got to sit on the bleachers and observe since I didn't have clothes to dress out in. The bad part was that Mike Newton was in my class, _God really hates me_, and I am pretty sure he was starting rumors from the way he was elbowing his friends and making jerky head movements my way. I kept thinking about Edward though, despite the distraction. Why did he look so angry with me when I went to take my seat? I thought we had gotten along rather well at lunch, even if it started off rocky. The only thing I could think of was that Newton was in the door with me. _Was he mad because I was talking to Newton, Alice didn't want me around him…_I just couldn't rationalize his behavior and it bothered me beyond reason.

The bell rang and I realized that I was alone in the gym. I grabbed my bag and walked back towards my dorm still in a daze over Edward. _Why the hell do I even care so much? He doesn't even matter, just some pretty piece of ass looking for his next target_. "Pretty piece of ass? What is wrong with me? Christ Swan you need a swim to clear your head." I said to myself as I entered my room. I quickly changed and made my way over to the pool building. There was a group of guys on the outdoor basketball court when I was walking by. I stumbled a little when I saw Cullen, those vibrant green eyes trying to bore a hole in me with the intensity of his stare. He said something and moved his hand, but I didn't hear him over the music playing in my iPod.

The impact of the basketball on the side of my head, just as I pulled the earbuds out made a terrible reverberating sound inside my head. I felt myself sway. The impact and loud percussion of the ball hitting my ear messed up what little balance I had. I felt 2 strong arms around my waist holding my weight and gently setting my down on the concrete.

"Bella? Bella look at me." My head turned a little to fast, I was punch drunk and trying to get my bearings straight. (_**A/N:**_ this really happened to me and trust me, it sucks.) I started to giggle then his green eyes full of concern and his face was contorted in rage and worry at the same time. "Your face looks funny." I said and traced a finger down his cheek towards his chin.

"…OK…Bella, how many fingers?" he said waving his hand to get my attention.

"Fingers?" I asked, he waved his hand again "OH!" I giggled again "Silly Bella," I said shaking my head then looked up at him as serious as I could. "That's two, two fingers, ah ah ah." I said impersonating the count from Sesame Street.

I saw his shoulders shake from laughter. He rubbed my hair as he stood up. "She'll be ok." He called over his shoulder to Jasper and Emmett who were flanking me. _When did they get here?_ I thought as I watched him walk over to some blonde guys on the court. "And if you do anything as fucking retarded as that again I swear to god you will be a pile of crying, broken teeth on the concrete, you got me?"

I laughed a little as I realized it was Mike Newton and the look of intense fear on his face made me start giggling again. Jasper leaned down and put his had on my shoulder.

"You sure you're ok? I can give Edward the nod and he can sock him one if you like."

"NO! no. It's ok. We'll save the physical abuse for another day." I said waving his suggestion away. "I could use a hand though." I said sticking my hand out. He looked up behind me smiled then helped me up.

I felt him before I heard him. The air was practically crackling between us. I turned just in time to see him nod over Jasper's way then look down at me. He smiled that stupid perfectly crooked smile and I melted. My breathing stopped and I felt the smile break across my face, _traitor mouth!_

oOoOo

random background and fluff. I love you guys…:runs away:

So…I have readers from all 6 inhabited continents! How fucking cool is that?! High Fives everyone! I mean it! Now if I could just get you guys to review…I am not one to say I wont update unless I get reviews, I think that is stupid. I am writing this as much for myself as I am for you, but I would like to hear any thoughts, criticism (constructive of course) or concerns you guys may have. My hit marker shows me the like; but it's the reviews, alerts, and favorites adds that shows me the love. :)

Sin


	7. Just Keep Swimming

This chapter is the chapter that would not be written.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

oOoOo

EPOV

I couldn't believe Bella was schmoozing with _Mike Newton_. That vile piece of trash. When I heard the door open late there was a small flutter of hope that it would be Bella, she had to take biology like the rest of us. Then I saw her. In _his_ arms. Looking flushed with that beautiful blush warming her cheeks and her arm around his neck. She said she tripped and how I wanted to believe it, but it was Newton after all. I couldn't control the rage that flowed through me at seeing her in his arms. I wanted to beat him for touching her. _Why?_ I had to move as far from her and ball my fists in order to retain some form of control, how I wanted to just take her into my arms, and erase his touch from her memory. _Why?_ She was startled to see me, most likely due to the fury etched across my face at her willingly being in his arms after whatever it was we shared at lunch. _Why do you care so God damned much?_ I ran out of the room as quickly as I could to avoid a scene. _Pussy._

After 5th and 6th hour were done I had calmed down enough to not cause permanent physical harm to Newton and decided to work off the rest of my pent up tension playing some basketball with Emmett and Jasper. We were playing horse on the outside basketball courts when Newton and his 2 lackeys Yorkie and Crowley came up and asked if we wanted to play 3 on 3.

"First to 15 wins?" he asked

"21, Newton, first to 21 wins." I corrected testily.

"Right. So we on?" he asked eagerly.

"What are the stakes?" I asked, wanting to make the game more interesting.

"Stakes?" he asked looking between his friends and me. They just shrugged.

"The stakes, Newton, you know what are we going to wager?" I asked, I was just getting pissed off again.

"Like a bet?" he asked looking at his friends again, they nodded this time. "Oh, ok. Um…"

"I know," said Emmett. "First team to 21 gets to give each member of the team an order they have to follow." He said grinning. "Nothing dangerous of course." He added at the look of horror that flashed across all their faces, they knew Emmett liked to play pranks.

"Agreed." I said, looking to Jasper.

"Ditto" he replied a puckish smile played across his face.

"Only if it's not dangerous and cont lead to being suspended or expelled." Said the pimply one, Yorkie.

We all looked at each other, knowing we would win no matter the conditions. "Agreed."

--

"20!" Emmett called out after making the last basket; we were up by 11 points.

"This is game point guys," I said smiling bitterly at Newton.

Mike checked the ball to Jasper who boringly bounced it back. It was just too easy. Mike passed the ball to Crowley who did some fancy spin move around Emmett's bulk, which actually worked in getting around him, but jasper was there so he passed it back to Yorkie who had obviously never played competitively very often. He tried a jump shot that missed the hoop completely and went out of bounds. We let them keep possession since it was such an easy win. This time Crowley checked the ball to me, I passed it back distractedly, there was someone walking down the path near the courts. Bella. I suddenly felt the tension leave my shoulders and chest felt lighter. _What the hell was that?_ I thought to my reaction. She was walking right next to the court when she looked up at me. Why does this silly girl have such an effect on me? That's when I noticed that Emmett was baring down on Newton. He couldn't pass to either of his teammates so he did the stupidest thing he could think of.

"Hey Bella! Catch!" he yelled and threw the ball right at her as hard as he could.

"Bella! Look OUT!" I yelled at her moving my arms so that she would look to the left and hopefully duck. Newton was too busy to see that she was wearing her iPod. She just gave me a puzzled look and pulled her earbud out right as the ball hit. It made a terribly loud PONG against her ear. I ran to her then knowing that it would mess up her equilibrium. She was staring to crumple when I caught her around the waist. I gently lowered her to the ground and moved in front of her.

"Bella? Bella look at me." I said to her. I was so pissed that Newton was enough of a dumbass to actually pull a stunt like that and worried that she would be punch drunk or worse. He could have ruptured her eardrum or something.

Her eyes took a second to focus on mine when she said, "Your face looks funny." In a giggly voice, while tracing a finger down my cheek towards my jaw, definitely punch drunk.

"…OK…Bella, how many fingers?" I said waving my hand to get her attention.

"Fingers?" she asked. I waved my hand again "OH!" She giggled "Silly Bella," she shook her head then looked up at me as serious as if someone died and said. "That's two, two fingers, ah ah ah." impersonating the count from Sesame Street.

I dropped my head and started to laugh. This was definitely a girl I wanted to get to know better.

"She'll be OK," I said to Emmett and Jasper who had come over after ripping Newton a new one while I was tending to Bella.

I walked back over to Newton, not to be denied my own threats.

"My team wins by default for you being the biggest fucktard in the history of the world. My command for you Newton, one team captain to another, is that you stay away from Bella Swan for the rest of her time at Meyer, no matter what."

"You can't be serious," he said looking incredulous.

"I am absolutely serious" I said taking a step towards him, he cowered back "And if you do anything as fucking retarded as that again I swear to god you will be a pile of crying, broken teeth on the concrete, you got me?"

He just nodded.

"As for you two, Emmett and Jasper will tell you what your orders are later." I grabbed the ball from Yorkie's hands checked it to Newton who gave me a questioning look. "Well?" I asked, he bounced it back and I made the last shot from the 3-point line and walked back towards Bells. _Bells?_

"Now you can't say we didn't win fairly," I said simply.

As I was walking back I saw Jasper talking with Bella and she reached her hand out towards him so he could help her up. He looked at me, I nodded and he smiled helping her up. He quirked his head in the direction of Newton and I nodded. I looked down at her then, feeling this overwhelming sensation to touch her again. To feel that electric tingle that coursed through me whenever my skin touched hers. I could still feel that trail of fire her finger left in its wake down my cheek. She looked up at me then and I smiled.

"Hi." She said in a breathy voice and blushing simultaneously.

"Hey. You feeling ok?" I asked and brushed the back of my fingers across her cheek close to her ear. Her eyes widened in shock but soon relaxed and I felt her lean into my hand just the tiniest bit. _YES!_ I cried inside.

I moved my hand away but she grabbed it and put it back to her cheek, palm side down.

"Mmm. Your hands are cold. It feels so good." She said her tiny hands on top of my own. She has to feel that electricity too. She just has to.

"Does it hurt much?"

"Its buzzing…I don't know how to explain it. You ever have someone body glove you?"

"Ouch" I said in understanding. (**_A/N:_** Body glove is when someone slaps a part of your body with their full hand slightly cupped so that it stings on impact and leaves a reddish hand shaped welt behind, almost like being flogged, but by hand.)

"Ya…" she replied, then grabbed my other hand and switched them out. "You feel so good." She said on a sigh, closing her eyes. I tried not to take that to the gutter, her innocence, in that moment, shining brightly.

"So where were you headed?" I asked as she leaned into me hand again.

She opened her eyes slowly staring deeply into mine. I was trapped there in those deep brown pools. She looked at peace in that moment and I tried to commit that moment to memory.

"Going?...Oh, I was on my way to swim some laps." She replied as if there was no pause.

"Swim some laps?" I asked. She didn't look like a swimmer to me. _I thought they were taller?_

"Yeah, tryouts are tomorrow and I haven't had much practice this season." She replied, letting go of my hand and picking her towel up. I hadn't noticed it before.

"You swim." It wasn't a question but she answered it.

"Yes, I swim. I may not be as tall as the other girls, but I am nationally ranked, thank you very much." She said kind of snippy, it was cute on her.

--

I went with her to the pool and watched her practice. She hemmed and hawed about how I didn't need to stay, but I was anxious to leave her alone. She was so graceful in the water. Cutting through easily and making perfect turns. (_Well at least to me._) She was nothing short of stunning as she climbed out of the pool. Her hair black with wet and glistening in the light. Her Speedo left little to the imagination about her body and I was trying not to stare at her chest but noticed that her nipples were puckering. _She must be cold in the a/c in here._

"Man it's chilly." She said trying to rub away the goose bumps that were forming on her arms.

_I could think of a few ways to warm you up._ "Well, here's your towel." I said lamely handing it to her.

"Thanks!" she said brightly and wrapped up. Her hands were wrapped up as well and she put then over her mouth to blow on them. Her eyes crinkled in a smile and she sat on the bleacher step below me. "So."

"So." I replied

"What are we doing now?"

_Well I was thinking I could take advantage of your lack of clothing and try to seduce you in this nice secluded pool house._ "Dunno, I was thinking maybe we could go grab a bite and maybe watch that new war spoof."

"Tropic Thunder?!"

"Ya."

"Really?! Yes! I've been wanting to see it."

"Good, it's settled then. I'll pick you up at 7?"

"7?"

"Well its 5 now, so I was just trying to give you enough time to get ready."

"2 hours though?"

"Is it not enough?" I asked.

"No, come by at 630. That will be plenty of time to shower and change." She smiled at me.

"Really? Well, wow. Ok, I'll pick you up at 6:30 milady," I said standing and bowing. She blushed and giggled at me. It was the sweetest sound. I had ever heard.

"I shall await your arrival, kind sir" she replied standing up and curtseying.

She made to turn and walk down the bleachers but slipped in the puddle that formed under her. I caught her, my arms under hers pulling her back towards me. The force of the electricity flowing through us almost knocked me off me feet as well. I made sure that my balance was set before I put her down. I lowered her slowly, my breath catching as her small body slid down my own leaving another trail of fire in its wake. I held on for an extra second, my arms now resting just under her breasts; I could feel their weight on my forearms.

"You ok?" I asked slowly releasing her from my grip.

"Yes" she said in a small voice. "Perfect" she whispered but I wasn't sure if she meant for me to hear.

"Well it seems the fair maiden is a damsel in distress waiting to happen." I joked lightly.

"And it seems the gentle knight is waiting for the chance to rescue me." She replied.

I hopped off the side of the bleachers, 3 feet wasn't that far.

"Um?" she started but I just held my hands out to her and a shy smile crossed her perfect full lips.

She grabbed my shoulders as I gripped her waist, that tingle was starting to become a nuisance where Little Eddie was concerned.

We walked back to the dorm in near silence, but it was comfortable. It was nice that she didn't try to fill the silence with excess talk, too many people did that.

"Well this is me," she said as the elevator dinged on the 9th floor.

"So it is." I said, taking her hand in mine and brushing my lips across the back of it. "630 sharp." I smirked.

"Uh…um…ya," she said, tripping her way out of the elevator. "See you then."

oOoOo

I am such a procrastinator. 8 chapters to read and I am sitting here writing this fanfic. You better appreciate it! Lol.

I was jamming out to the new People In Planes album at the end of this, and I have to say I want to have their illegitimate Welsh babies even more now! I love peter Roberts. :dreamy sigh:


	8. Date Night

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc

I know, I know, I haven't been updating like I said I would. Every time I sit down to work on this something else distracts me. Too many shiny things! (I call distractions shinys) But in all reality this will be as good as it gets for now. I have rearranged my schedule so hopefully I will have a bit more free time, but I make no promises.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

oOoOo

BPOV

I paused just outside the elevator. I must have looked like a fool just standing there in the middle of the hall, smiling and pressing the back of my hand to my cheek. "Edward…" I sighed and then ran to my room. "I have a da-ate," I sang in my head as I grabbed my towel and jumped in the shower. I made sure to exfoliate thoroughly and leave my strawberry conditioner in while I shaved. I was moisturized and blow-dried with about 45 minutes left. "Perfect." I said to myself checking the clock and looking through my closet. 10 minutes later I was still standing there in my robe staring at my clothes as if I looked hard enough something might magically appear that would be perfect for tonight. "I need help," I said out loud to myself

"Ya you do, you keep talking to yourself like that and one day you are going to start answering."

"Who's there?" I asked in a screech.

"Oh don't pretend like you don't know me. I got what you need baby."

At that I relaxed.

"Rosalie, will you help me?" I asked in a small voice.

"What with?" she asked in return

"I need an outfit for tonight"

She quirked her eyebrow at that. "And what might you need said outfit for?" she asked in a playful tone

"I may or may not be having a social outing with a very cute boy tonight" I said smiling like a goof.

"OH! ALICE!" she called.

"Yes?" she answered half a second later. _How did she get here so fast?_

"Guess who has a date tonight?" Rosalie asked looking pointedly at me.

"NO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Alice bellowed then ran up and hugged Rosalie.

"Alice…ALICE! Stop trying to jump up and down with me. God." She rolled her eyes and straightened her clothes.

"Well if its not you then….NO! BELLA! REALLY?!" She tried to pull me onto one of those death grips again, but I put my hands out in front of me. I wasn't really big on hugs, or touching at all for that matter. Never had a lot of it growing up so I shied away from it now.

"Yes I have a date. It is in…" I checked my clock "a half an hour -"

"HALF AN HOUR! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! ARE YOU TRYING TO DRIVE ME CRAZY!" and with that she pulled me into me closet, came to the same conclusion that I had nothing suitable to wear but a pair of jeans and pulled me into her room.

"Pink." I said in distaste. She glared at me and sat me on an over stuffed pink frilly chair.

"Now just sit there an no complaining. You gave me no time to prepare anything for you so you just have to suck it up and deal. Got it?" she said glaringly.

"Sir, yes sir!" I saluted back and settled in as Alice and Rose conferred in private. _Goodie, time for Bella Barbie!_ I thought cynically.

--

EPOV

"Hot date tonight huh?" Emmett asked wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Something like that." I said buttoning up my shirt and running my hand through my hair.

"Well you only wear the black button up for girls you really want to impress." He said laying back on my bed. "Who is this weeks lovely contestant?"

"She's not just a contestant Emmett, she is…more." I said trying to figure out exactly why this girl I had known for all of 8 hours was having this effect on me.

"None of the girls I have met here are more, just the same stuck up, 'don't mess up my hair or break my nails' girls like always." He said

"Except for Rose." I said, "Gotta love a girl who hates girls and loves to work on cars."

"Ya, she is one of kind around here." He said. I looked at him then, the way he said that sounded almost wistful? "What?" he asked noticing me staring.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I said. _Nah…Em and Rose are just friends nothing more._

"So…" he waited for me to pick up

"So…" I replied. I really didn't want to get into this at the moment.

"Who is it? You finally giving that Stanley girl a chance?" he asked.

I snorted "NO! No. She sent what were supposed to be sexy pictures of herself to my school email and I must say…I didn't find her alluring at all."

"Really? Let me see." He asked sitting himself in front of my laptop.

"It should be logged in just go to my old mail." I said.

"You know Narcissus died from that. Stop checking yourself out in the mirror. You are such a chick sometimes." Emmett grumbled as he searched through my mail for the scantily clad photos.

"W-O-W" he said slowly. "JASPER! COME CHECK THIS OUT!" he bellowed.

"What's up? Hot date huh?" he asked walking into the room giving me a once over and then going to Emmett.

"Holy shit. Are those real?" he asked smacking Emmett on the shoulder.

"Hells ya they are, she is trying to seduce Eddie boy here, but it seems he doesn't want any."

"Well shit I'll take her off your hands for you," Jasper said tilting his head to the side, "Who knew she was that flexible."

"Guys." I said warningly. "Those stay in my mail only ok. No spamming and no sending it to yourselves. If you think she's hot go for it, frankly I'm not interested as I have someone else in mind and I hope to be tied up for a while" _did I really just say that?_ "So I'll catch you later. Behave." I said walking out the door. _My sweet Bella awaits. Dude! Stop thinking like some pansy ass schoolboy. Man up. Jesus Cullen._

The trip up the stairs was a short one and I found myself slightly nervous which was definitely a new feeling for me. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Coming!" she called and answered the door a second later. I smiled like a doof when the door started to open but just stood there in amazement when it was slammed right in my face.

--

RPOV

"Perfect" I said "You look amazing if I do say so myself, and that's a new land speed record for us Alice!" I said giving her a high five.

"We so rock!" she said jumping up and down and clapping.

"Am I allowed to look yet?" Bella asked from the 'throne' as she called it.

"Go for it gorgeous!" I enthused waiting to see her response. She had a natural beauty that stood out well on its own but Alice and I knew that enhancing it subtly would do wonders for her. She found herself plain which I thought was ridiculous, she was beautiful, but I guess when you don't have people telling you that constantly from puberty you have a hard time seeing it?

I was slightly envious of Bella. She had this innocence about her that was almost palpable. She was oblivious to the stares and attention she got from the opposite sex. _What I wouldn't kill for that kind of ignorance_. I thought bitterly. Jasper and I were both fair haired and easy on the eyes. It was something that was made known to us from a young age so we were both desensitized to the wistful looks and had a cynical look at things when it came to the opposite sex. They all just wanted to have arm candy and we were that in spades. So it was that we had a disenchanted view at relationships in general.

"Ohmygod." She said after she finally looked in the mirror. "Beautiful" she whispered tracing her fingers down her cheek. "Thanks guys! Really! Wow!" she said, standing up now and twirling in the mirror to see the full effect. She was wearing a pair of form fitting jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt. "This shirt is perfect Alice. Where'd you get it?" she asked.

"I bought it on a shopping trip last week. It didn't fit me right at all but I had the strongest feeling I would need it…so…here we are!" she clapped. She hugged Bella again in one of her patented death grips and the look on Bella's face was priceless. I could tell she was uncomfortable with PDA of any sort, which made me wonder about the home she grew up in if hugs were awkward for her as well.

There was a knock on the door then. "COMING!" I called. "Now go grab your purse," I said swatting at her backside.

Alice was starting to open the door with me by her side and I slammed it shut after I saw who was outside. Alice glared at me, "What the hell Rose?" she practically growled.

"Come with me!" I said grabbing her hand and leading her into Bella's room where she was moving her wallet from her back pack into an old purse that looked like it was a hand me down from her mom.

"Bella, doll, who exactly is your date with tonight?" I asked trying hard not to freak out at her. _How dare she have a date with Edward her first day here._

"Oh, well. Um. You know him." She said looking between Alice's curious face and my obvious disapproving tone and angry stance.

"Really?!" Alice chirped. "Who is it?"

"Um, that boy I sat next to at lunch." She said. "Edward."

"WHAT! NO! No. You can't have a date with him." Alice screeched.

"…Why not?" Bella asked looked absolutely stunned.

"You don't know him!" we said together.

"Well isn't that the whole point of a date?" she asked "Getting to know each other in a non threatening environment? Which would be nice right now since you guys are having some sort of breakdown at the moment." She said annoyed and making her way out to the front door where we could hear him pounding on the door.

"Bella wait…" Alice said grabbing her hand.

"What?" she asked, obviously hurt by the way we were handling the situation.

"Be careful ok?" Alice said with pleading eyes.

"Whatever." She responded opening the door and then slamming it behind her.

"Which one?" Alice asked

"Black button up." I responded simply.

"This is going to be a long night." She said and went to go pick out a movie.

"Iron man ok?" She asked holding up a pirated copy that some boy gave to her after hearing her say how much she liked it in the theater.

"Sure." I said sitting on the couch brooding.

"You know you really could have handled that better little-miss-jealous." She said over her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I asked getting pissed now. _What the hell is with these Cullen kids?_

"You got upset because Edward asked her out her first day here, not because of his track record and you know it." She said facing me now that the movie was in the player.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Alice." I said with venom.

"Oh yes you do. And don't go getting all self-righteous on me. You are upset because He asked Bella out after knowing her for all of half a day and it took him a half a year with prodding from my dad for him to go for you. And we all know that worked out well." She said rolling her eyes. "Give the poor girl a break, she isn't doing any of it on purpose and we all know how you like to make girls cry. She is new, Edward is trying to take advantage of the situation and tomorrow we will set him straight. So go grab that pint of Cherry Garcia that's in the freezer and stop pouting." She said pointing towards the fridge.

oOoOo

Dear Jesus. So I was driving to dinner 2 nights ago and thinking about nothing rocking out to the music on the radio when I get this amazing idea for a sequel. How fucked up is that, I'm not through the 3rd day of the story and I already have a sequel idea. RAWR!


	9. Dinner

This chapter was so weirdly hard to write…and I had to deal with some heinous family in fighting so, go me! (I hate small town mentalities!) Hopefully I trucked through and it's good. Let me know what you think.

Any one else thinking 'holy god, 9 chapters later and we are still on the 3rd day?' cause I am thinking this is one epic of a fanfic. Damn me and my expositioningnessosity.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

oOoOo

BPOV

"Whatever" I said to Alice. I was confused and hurt by their reaction to my date and slammed the door shut behind me. "What the fuck was that?" I wondered out loud "Honestly." I sighed. Then I realized that Edward was standing there looking just as baffled and pissed as I was and I felt my lips twitch into a half smile. "Hey." I said shyly.

"Hello. Are we still on then?" he asked running his hand through his hair and looking the part of the naughty model. His jeans sat low on his hips and fit him perfectly. But that shirt. The top three buttons were undone so I got a nice flash of his sculpted chest, a flash of him in the pool this afternoon floating through my mind. And those arms, the way his shirt hugged him…I wanted to rip the damned thing off and just ogle him. I bit my lip when he ran his hand through his hair, it showed of the skin just above his pants and I caught a glimpse of the v of his hips…God he is beautiful.

"Shall we away then, fair maiden?" he asked holding his hand out to me.

"We shall, kind sir." I answered grabbing his hand. The electricity that flowed between us was something that I don't think I could get used to.

He led me out to his car and ever the gentleman opened and closed my door for me before getting in himself. He drove a silver Volvo S40 according to the emblem on the trunk. It looked sporty and brand new. The inside still had a new car smell and something else that made me snuggle into the seat further trying to figure it out. He started the car and I recognized the song immediately. It was Monkey by the Counting Crows. I hit the rewind button so that the song would start from the beginning. I sang along to the chorus and air guitared much to his amusement. I turned it down about halfway through and asked "So where are we going?"

"Food" was all he said in a Cheshire cat smile.

"And where might that food be located?" I asked

"At the restaurant"

"And the restaurant is where?"

"Its within King County" he said.

"Ok, new tactic. What kind of food will be served?"

"Delicious food."

"Seriously…what's with the secrecy?" I trailed off. I would have called him by his last name there but I realized then that I didn't know it.

"Don't you like surprises, Swan?" he asked, looking at me.

"Eyes on the road Edward, I'd rather not die on the way to your surprise." I said snippily. _He knows my last name...Alice introduced me at lunch…but he called me Swan before that at the pool. Hmm…_

"Its not my surprise, it's yours. I just set it up. And your enthusiasm is astounding." He chuckled running his had through that gorgeous bronze hair. I wanted to swat his hand away and do that for him. _Why am I having these ridiculous thoughts? Ugh!_

"Well drive on then." I said shrugging. "We'll just see if I like it or not." I said smirking, _take that Eddie._ He looked hard at me then, trying to figure me out, but turned back towards the road before I had the chance to reprimand him again. We drove on in silence, but it was not uncomfortable, just the two of us listening to a great selection of music on the CD he was listening to. "You'll have to make me a mixed tape, you have a really choice taste in music, you know."

"Ya, I am pretty amazing that way." He said shifting gears and taking the corner at a sharp turn.

"And so modest too," I said gripping my seat.

After about 10 more minutes of jamming out to OK GO, Snow Patrol, Eisley etc. we finally came up on a drive that was lit with twinkle lights. It led up to an elegant old house that was surrounded by shrubbery and flowery bushes. It was all covered in lights and very romantic looking.

"What is this place?" I asked in awe as he opened my door for me.

"Just a little place I thought you might enjoy, I hope you like Italian." He said as he took my hand again and led me to the door, his alarm chirping in the distance.

"Buona sera, welcome to Amores, 2 for dine in?" asked a middle-aged woman at the host stand. "Yes, I had a reservation under-"

"Meester Edward!" called a round middle-aged man coming out of the kitchen.

He walked up to the woman and talked to her in Italian for a minute pointing at Edward and making hand motions.

"Wait, he is Carlisle's son?" she asked "Why you not tell me!?" she half yelled and smacked his shoulder.

"Come this way." She said grabbing 2 menus and leading us back to a table.

"My best table for you two love birds." She said pinching Edward's cheek, which made me blush and giggle simultaneously.

"So, Meester Edward," I said impersonating the man that had called out to him.

"Oh, shush. That's Giorgio and Carmela. They own this place. My…Carlisle brings Esme here a lot." He said. _Why did he just call his dad Carlisle…unless, maybe his parents are divorced like Charlie and Renee?_

"So what's good then?" I asked genially.

"Pretty much everything. They are from the Mother Land and all the food is made from super secret family recipes that they don't share with their daughters in law. No trust for the Americans" he said smilingly.

"Hi! How you guys doing tonight?" asked our pretty red haired server.

"Good and yourself?" asked Edward, ever the gentleman.

"I'm Great thanks! My name is Cheri, I'll be your server tonight," she said directly to Edward. "Were you ready to place an order or do you still need some more time?"

"Bella?" he asked me.

"Uh, just a Coke to start please." I said looking at the menu for the first time but noticing she was still staring at him.

"Two Cokes to start then." He said looking over his own menu.

She came back with the drinks about 5 minutes later, I have no idea why it took so damn long, but I just bit my tongue.

"Are you ready?" she asked Edward.

"Bella?" he differed to me again.

"I will have the 3 mushroom ravioli with the garlic sauce please." I said closing the menu and laying it on the table in front of the server. The whole time her body was facing Edward and her lips were pursed as she took my order. _What a bitch._

"And for you?" she asked Edward too sweetly.

"I will have the Portofino lamb and sage butter gnocchi, please"

"Good choice, the lamb is one of my favorites." She said smiling at Edward and taking his menu. "If you need anything else, anything at all, just let me know." She said with a wink and walked away.

"Seriously?!" I said in disbelief. _What the fuck am I? I'm no safety date goddamn it._

--

EPOV

"Just ignore her. She obviously had delusions of grandeur if she thinks that blatantly flirting with me in front of you will get her anywhere." I said to Bella, she looked pissed!

She savagely proceeded to attack a roll and butter it. She gave the server a dirty look and snarled into her roll. Watching her tear the bread violently with her teeth over me was strangely hot.

"Have I told you how radiant you look tonight? That shade of blue is delicious on you." I asked admiring how she seemed to glow in the dim light across from me. She immediately blushed which I relished. _Ahh, that's my girl. Beautiful._

"Uh, Thanks." She said with a shy smile. I love how she sways between demure and sarcastic. I absolutely want to get to know her. _Get to know her? That's a first. Why would she want to get to know _you_? _You_ are just a jackass that likes to mess around with a new girl or three each week. Keep things unpredictable, remember? You don't keep girls. You use them. _I _hate_ that voice.

"Garlic sauce huh?" I asked trying to keep things light.

"Ya, you know to keep any vampires at bay. I figure garlic breath is a good deterrent." She said, a half smile playing on her lips.

"Ah, but for a stunner like you, a vampire would over look it." She blushed again. _Score._

"You seem awfully sure of yourself. You know many vampires?"

"Actually I do" I said seriously "I go to school with about 1000 of them." I said grinning.

"Speaking of, what brings you to Meyer?" I asked realizing that I had been tearing my roll into bite-sized pieces while I was listening to my inner monologue.

"Well, I didn't know I was going to go here when I moved, it was pretty much a surprise thanks to Renee, my mom. She is kind of flighty and forgot to tell me. Charlie, my dad, he met the Head Master somehow and set things up. Since I was transferring out here anyway he just had my old school send up my transcripts and my teachers wrote some letters of recommendation and stuff. So here I am." She said shrugging. _My dad knows her dad?_

"How did Head Master Cullen and Charlie meet?" I asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. Charlie is the police chief for Lake Forrest Park so…" she trailed off.

_Ahh! The cop. The one who let me off with a warning for speeding but went ahead and called Carlisle. Esme still wont let me forget about that._

"So why did you move?" I asked her, genuinely intrigued.

"It's complicated." She said taking a drink of her half finished soda.

"Alright, Lamb and gnocchi for you." Said the server holding our plates she placed them at the same time and was annoyingly attentive to just me.

"Anything else?" she asked me hopefully.

"A drink refill would be nice." I said motioning towards Bella's glass and smiling at her.

"Anything else, Dear?" I asked grabbing her hand across the table, surprised that we didn't make sparks as our hands neared.

"No, I'm fine, sweets." She said sweetly and stunning me with the beauty of her smile.

"Just the refill then…" said the server walking away.

"Thanks" she said smiling at me, her brown eyes sparkling. "I was getting ready to stab her with my fork if she didn't stop ogling you."

"Jealous much?" I asked teasingly.

"No, no reason to be. But you do belong to me tonight so the law of dibs states that I get to claim you." She said smiling and taking a bite of her ravioli.

"Dibs?" I asked thinking of those little ice cream bites…

"Ya dibs, like calling dibs on someone…like you have first priority." She explained.

"Ah, right. So I belong to you tonight huh?" I asked liking the sound of that a little too much. She blushed, catching my innuendo.

"Yes, you do." She said looking up at me through her lashes. I almost lost my composure. That was THE most sensual look I had ever seen.

We sat there for a while just eating and talking, the server took the hint that she wasn't welcome to do anything for me that wasn't restaurant related and only came over to fill drinks. We were getting ready to leave when the inevitable happened. Something had to ruin it.

"Here, is the check, I'll be your cashier whenever you are ready." The server said. I looked over the check, put a few bills in and was getting ready to help Bella up when I saw him. I immediately tensed. _Newton_. He was talking rather friendly with the server so I was hopeful he wouldn't notice Bella.

"I'm just going to go say goodbye to Giorgio and Carmela, OK?" I asked.

"That's fine, I need to powder my nose anyway." She said "Meet you at the host stand?"

"Perfect." I said. _Yes she is._

After saying my goodbyes I popped in the bathroom to wash my hands. As I was coming out I noticed Bella at the host stand, I was admiring her for a moment before I realized that she was tensed. I saw Newton a few feet away talking to air thinking that she was enjoying his company. He moved in on her, grabbing her arm. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go. Before I realized it I was pushing him against a wall, my forearm pressing against his throat.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Newton?" I spat. His name would always leave a vile taste in my mouth.

"Just talking to the lady, Cullen, no need to get all barbaric on me." He choked out.

"And what about our agreement from this afternoon? That was binding, Newton." I reminded him.

"I figured I had a 24 hour window before it took effect." He said lamely

"Nice try, Newton, but no. It took immediate effect. And you WILL abide by it or else." I said as deadly as I could and pressing harder on his throat, just to prove my point.

"Edward." Her angel's song called me out of my rage. "Edward, please?" she called again. I didn't release my grip but I came back to myself.

"Yes Bella?" I asked.

"Its ok. Let him go. I've got dibs on you tonight and I don't want to waste it." She said trying to entice me.

"Just give me a minute, Love, I'll be right there."

--

BPOV

"Sure." I said slightly dazed. _He called me love. Wow. He is a heart breaker and I am so next in line._

I was walking outside to wait when I heard him say something to Newton in a deadly tone that pissed me off and endeared him to me at the same time.

"You will leave her alone per this afternoons agreement or I swear to all that is holy you will live to regret it."

"What if she wants me around?" I snorted at that. _Like I would ever willingly subject myself to Lassie's company._

"If she asks for your company then that is different than pushing yourself on her. But she won't ask. So stop dreaming and get real." Edward said slapping his cheek a little, as if to wake him up.

He walked out the door, and smiled a smile that stole the breath right out of my chest. It was crooked and playful and sexy all wrapped into one, but the way his green eyes glistened, I melted. _I want to make his babies. WHAT! Don't think like that!_

He grabbed my hand, lifted it and kissed the back of it like he did before I left the elevator. I sighed dreamily and he laughed at me.

"Let's go." he said leading me down the stairs. I smiled and followed more willing that I should have been.

oOoOo

So remember that reviews love. I had twice the number of hits last chapter and only 4 reviews…sadness. For those 4, you know who you are, high five, you rock! Also be sure to check my profile page for links that help explain things. There is a link for the Volvo (pretty) and to a body glove video, people (boys) are dumb and do that to each other for amusement AND tape it for posterity. Lame.


	10. Wake Up Little Susie

I finally watched Sweeny Todd...why god...why?

**MILESTONE!** DOUBLE DIGITS! Lol. hope you enjoy the second half of the date. ;)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

oOoOo

BPOV

"Let's go," he said leading me down the stairs. He grabbed my hand and the butterflies attacked me again. I was still slightly dazed from that perfect crooked smile and when he tugged on my hand to follow, the tip of my shoe caught on one of the wooden porch steps and I fell. I felt myself fall forward, I was bracing myself for impact but instead of hitting the stairs and bouncing my head on the concrete below I fell into a warm hard surface and felt 2 steel bars around my back.

My eyes were clenched shut, but when I opened them slowly and found myself peering into those intense green eyes again my heart sputtered.

"Hi" I said breathily, pressed firmly against him, my breathing erratic from his close proximity.

"Hey" he said back, just as affected as I was. "You ok?" he asked, his voice almost cracking.

"Perfect." I said. Inhaling his scent. It was intoxicating. The closeness of his strong warm body, his scent, his burning eyes. If I were different person I would have kissed him.

"Yes," he said, "You are." And lowered his head down to mine. My heart stopped again while I waited for the inevitable. He trailed the bridge of his nose across my jaw breathing in my scent. He ever so lightly brushed his lips across mine. It was perfect. He then slowly slid my body down his. I could have sworn he growled a little. When I was finally on my feet again, his arms still wrapped around me, I started to giggle. Nervous habit. _Damn._

He looked at me then. Searchingly. Probably wondering why I just burst out laughing after such a tender moment, from such an obvious ladies man. _Damn the giggle loop!_ (_**A/N**_: if you don't already, you should watch coupling, the original British version. It's amazing.)

"You sure you're ok?" he asked, not sure how to take my reaction.

"Yes," I said, "Nervous habit." He smirked beautifully.

"So I make you nervous?" he asked, getting closer, though I'm not entirely sure how it was possible since I was still wrapped in the warm embrace of his arms.

"Y-yes." I blushed.

"Well, milady I shall do my best to make you most comfortable." He said brushing a stay hair off my face. _If it weren't an act I might just fall for this kid._

"Well, gallant knight take me to your fine stead and let us away to these moving pictures you have promised." I responded shaking my head back and forth to try and make my hair fall back.

"On then, we go!" he said lifting me again and twirling my off the last 2 steps. I giggled and made some girly squealing sound at the surprise of it, which made me blush, but he seemed to enjoy my reaction so, _no harm done_.

It's crazy how comfortable I was with him touching me. I barely allowed Charlie to hug me, not that we did that often since I lived with Renee up 'til now but Charlie is my father for god's sake and it feels more natural for this boy I have barely even known for 2 days to wrap his arms around me than my dad.

Once we were both seated and belted he looked at me dramatically started the car and yelled, "High Ho Silver, Away!" while punching the gas. I was laughing so hard my cheeks hurt.

"I think you are mixing genres now." I managed in between laughs.

On the road to the theater something clicked. Newton called Edward 'Cullen' in the restaurant. I was too shocked by his grand gesture of assault and battery that I didn't catch it at the time.

"So…" I started trying to figure things out.

"Yes?" he asked looking at me again.

"Newton called you Cullen in the restaurant."

"Yeah?" he asked not looking back at the road. It freaked me out.

"Watch the road!" I started to yell.

"You worry too much" he said still staring at just me.

"You don't worry enough. Now watch the road!" I said turning in my seat to prove that I was serious. "I'm not saying anything about the fact that you are criminally speeding at the moment so just do me this one small thing and watch the road. You know, you wouldn't want to wrap your precious Silver here around a deer." I said patting the dash with a small laugh.

"Fine." He said pouting and slowing down from 80 to 60. The posted was 45 but I was willing to concede the last few miles.

"So…Cullen?" I asked again.

"What of it?" he asked.

"As in Alice Cullen?" I questioned.

"And Emmett." He amended.

"Wow, so you are all siblings?" I asked more to myself than him.

"Of sorts," he replied.

"So then are you related to Head Master Cullen?" I asked still turned in my seat so I had the perfect view of his profile. When I asked that something in his demeanor changed though I wasn't sure what it was entirely.

"He plays the role of father in the soap opera that is my life, yes." He responded enigmatically.

A simple "Oh," was all I managed. He wasn't the playful Edward that was with me in the car a few moments ago. This was someone else. This was the Edward Cullen that Newton knew. Maybe this was the date Alice and Rose were worried about, not Edward, but Cullen.

I was lost in my thoughts when his velvet soft voice asked, "What are you thinking?" in a soft tone.

"That you are complicated." I said honestly. I called a spade a spade and didn't think it was a bad thing.

"Well there are worse things you could think of me, I guess?" He said questioningly, like he was thinking of a few things in his own head.

"So is it weird having your dad as Head Master?" I asked, genuinely interested. I had a friend back in phoenix whose father was a teacher at our junior high and they put her in his class and she transferred out because she didn't want the students thinking that she didn't earn her grade, even though she would have been worked twice as hard by him.

"Yes and no. I get in trouble a lot more that I would if I weren't his kid, but it slides a lot here." He said with a smirk.

"Here?" I asked picking up on his inflection.

"At home it's a different story. Esme never lets me live anything down. She never forgets it either." He said sounding amused at first but then put out.

"And Esme is?" I prompted

"The mom." He answered, turning into the theater complex.

He played the part of gentleman very well, getting my door for me yet again and paying for the tickets to Tropic Thunder.

"Concessions?" he asked waving to the counter.

"Only if I pay." I said, he already paid for dinner and the tickets.

"Absolutely not! This is a date Miss Swan one that I initiated therefore it is my duty as date coordinator to pick up the cost." He said in mock outrage at my request.

"What do you want? I'll pay." He said with finality.

"A water and some Sour Patch Kids, please?" I asked.

"Coming right up." He said walking to the counter where he also bought Reese's Pieces and a Cherry Coke.

--

The movie was beyond fantastic.

"You know, Robert Downey Jr. can do whatever drugs he wants as long as he keeps making movies like that!" She said, walking backwards so she could face me, and gesticulating wildly. I was surprised she didn't get hurt or hurt anyone else on out way out. .

"It was pretty good." I replied. I was still kicking myself for letting her see 'Sullen Cullen' as Emmett had nicknamed me. She should never see that side of me. There was something too pure about her that I felt the need to protect from myself. I didn't want to taint her. _I should be out with girls like Jessica and Kylie, the type that don't mind being used as long as it's with a popular guy. Social climbers...But Bella? She deserved more than that. More than me. I will make this the perfect first date, because it will be the only one. I can't ruin her. _

"What do you mean pretty good. That movie rocked and you know it!" She said turning around again to face me. She didn't see the curb right behind her.

It was funny to see her fall again. It was like instant replay from the pool incident, her eyes got really big and she did arm circles to try and rebalance her self but her center of gravity was already lost so she started to go backwards. Luckily I saw what was going to happen and was in motion to catch her before she started falling. She was about a third of the way through her fall when I caught her. I had to spin to keep us both from going down and it was like a dance with her there in my arms. It felt right. I felt…something I couldn't place but it seemed familiar somehow.

She still had those really big doe eyes when we were still again. I would have given anything to know what she was thinking right then but as she seemed to be shock I decided that cheesy movie like lines were in order. "The only thing rockin' around here is your body." I said with a big wink at her. That seemed to do the trick because she was laughing full out in my face. It was true, but she didn't need to know.

"You are a goof!" she said tapping my nose with her finger the grabbing my hand and leading me to the car.

"Where to now Mr. Coordinator?" she asked playfully from the passengers seat as I turned onto the main road.

"How did you like recess?" I asked her.

"Like in elementary school?" she asked back, I nodded and she said, "It's too bad we still don't get it," laughingly.

"Then back we go." I said. Driving to the elementary school that Alice and I went to. It was always a bittersweet place for me. Lots of old memories lingered there and I think that's why I was drawn to it.

"Really?" she asked as I pulled into the parking lot near the playground.

"Really." I answered getting out of the car and opening her door for her. Every time I did that, 'something gentlemanly' as she kept saying, she would get this Mona Lisa smile on her lips that I just wanted to kiss off.

I opened her door and held me had out to help her up. On our way to the swing set she stopped. I turned to look at her.

"Edward" se said softly.

"Yes Bella?" I asked

"I have something important I need to tell you." She said, hiding behind her hair.

"What is it love?" I asked noticing her blush.

"TAG! YOUR IT!" she yelled after slamming her hand into my chest. And running away. I was too shocked by the sudden attack that it took me a few moments to fully realize what happened. I chased after her letting her stay ahead of me for a while to save my energy for other things.

--

APOV

"Agh! They are taking a while aren't they?" I asked Rosalie pacing. The movie was long over and some infomercial for a new kind of spatula, for people who looked mildly retarded and couldn't figure out how to flip an egg, was on.

"Yeah…I hope she didn't fall for his game" she said "Why do they always make people look so dumb. 'Look at me I cant figure out how to open a milk carton, dur.'" She said in anger.

"She seems smarter than that. But who knows. And I have no idea. I hope to God the average American can flip and egg and open a cardboard container of milk otherwise we really are screwed."

"Ya…" she replied flipping through my Italian Vogue

"…BUT THE BLACK BUTTON UP!"  
I yelled at the ceiling, that was the shirt of doom for any of his dates. The last and most elaborate date they would get out of Edward. And the one that promised him action.

"I know," she said half listening.

"You know what that means right!?" I half yelled at her long slender legs hanging off the couch.

She slowly lowered the magazine to glare at me and said. "Alice, Its ME. Of course I know what It means. I had my own black button-up date remember?"

"Ya…but still…poor Bella. She wont know what hit her."

"She said dinner and a movie so…has to be the fancy French place, its his romantic fall back, plus the owner has such a cougar crush on him she gives him discounts and free appetizers. And then some cheesy movie they can laugh at, probably take her to the playground to talk since they couldn't in the theater and some where between the swing sets and the merry-go-round, he'll have his go-round?"

"Sounds like it."

"…Sigh…"

"You know he totally cheapened it. That was like the perfect first date for me, and he used it as his home-run recipe. I can't believe what a whore he turned out to be. I…" she cut herself off. Rose never liked to get too personal.

"Rose…" I started

"What's she got that I don't? Not that I want your brother back or anything, but seriously. Look at me! I am fucking gorgeous, not that anyone will let me forget it and he goes for her 30 seconds after meeting her. "

"Beautiful, naive, fresh meat Rose. He had to act quickly, I'm her roommate, I would taint her with the horror stories, not that she wont see it anyway. He rarely revisits."

"I don't know, there was something else in the way he was looking at her. Like he wanted to devour her whole rather than just use her like the others."

--

BPOV

I woke up to the feeling of being poked; Alice must have broken into my room to demand answers.

"Bella wake up." Said a velvet smooth voice right next to my ear. He was nuzzling me with his nose again. Then squeezed my waist a little and pulled me close.

W_AIT…why am I waking up to Edward? AND IN HIS ARMS?!_ I thought shooting straight up and covering my chest with my hands.

oOoOo

Link for the giggle loop on my profile. :)

ALSO! I spent an insane amount of time casting the major players of this little AU. I should have links up next time. :)


	11. Interrogation

Wow. The response to the end of Chapter 10 was amazing. I should try cliffhangers more often. Lol.

Also, there are a lot of you prompting me to update sooner, and I absolutely love the enthusiasm for the story but my work and school life take priority over the story. Which is why updates take a week and generally happen Monday night/Tuesday morning around 230am. I try and get writing in when I can but it's just how things are working out. So thank you for the support I look forward to your reviews. :)

**Please note that this update is an anomaly**. It is also shorter by about half my usual character count. Both my classes today were cancelled so I had time to sit and write. :)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

oOoOo

EPOV

I woke up to a harsh light. _Damn Emmett and Jasper must have broken into my room to interrogate me_. I thought and turned slightly, trying to avoid the beam of the flash light they used when trying to play detective. That's when I realized it wasn't a flashlight blinding me, but the sun at just the right angle and that I wasn't alone. My arms were wrapped around someone. _Shit_. I slowly opened my eyes and seeing her peaceful face tucked into my shoulder made me relax instantly and smile like a fool._ Bella_. "Good morning beautiful." I whispered too soft for her to hear. I took a few moments to enjoy this feeling before I flipped the asshole switch on her that would ensure she got over me pretty quick. Clean breaks heal faster, they say. I moved an errant strand of hair off her face and kissed her forehead before trying to wake her up. "Bella" I called moving my hand on her stomach, her skin feeling smooth and warm under my touch. That did nothing. "Bella?" I called again poking her side. She moved away from me. "Bella wake up." I said again poking her once more for good measure. She grumbled and turned forward in her sleepiness so that we were now spooning. Close. I thought. "Bella, wake up." I said again nuzzling her neck and jaw, enjoying the natural perfume that was Bella. She snuggled back into me, but was awake now. I could feel her breaths coming more and more irregularly and I tightened my grip on her waist and pulled her as close as I could before the amazingness that was our first date was over. I felt her tense then she shot up straight and covered her chest with her hands.

--

APOV

I woke up to someone swearing loudly. I turned only to fall on the floor and realized that Rose and I had fallen asleep on the couch. I was going to have a crick in my neck all day and now a bruise on my hip to go with it I thought rubbing the spot where I collided with the tile. Ack!_ Pain. I wonder what time it is_? I thought getting up and stretching. Then realized that the swearing was coming from outside the door as the handle jiggled.

I walked over and opened it. "BELLA?!" I practically screamed before throwing a hand over my mouth and pulling her in. She looked a mess and completely happy at the same time. Her hair was all mussed and her shirt was twisted around her torso. _Shit_, I thought. _He got to her_.

"Rose!" I called toward the hair that was hanging off the armrest. "Stay" I said, sitting Bella in a chair. "Rose get the hell up." I commanded with one firm tug to her hair.

"What?!" she yelled. "What the hell Alice Cullen." And rubbed her scalp.

"Our dear Bella here just got home Rosie. Thought you might like to hear the how and why of it." I said giving Rose a knowing look.

"So.." Rose prompted.

"So." Bella said. Looking confused by the exchange and uncomfortable with the intense attention.

"So what happened?" Rose asked giving her a once over and shaking her head side to side a little.

"Don't judge me." Bella snapped at Rose. Not pleased with her bipolar attitude towards her. "I just happened to have had the best first date in the history of the world and you can kiss my ass if you don't like it." She said getting off the chair and walking towards her bedroom.

"Bella…" I called after her. "Wait."

"No." she said, "You may be interested, but it's not about me and my experience. You guys are acting 16 kinds of weird since you found out I was going out with Edward and you know what. If you don't like it you can go to hell." She said looking shocked at her own words.

"I'm sorry." Rose said in a small voice. Bella and I were both stunned at her apology but me more so. Rose never apologized for anything. She felt her actions were always justified; therefore no need for remorse was necessary. "I just overreacted to the situation." Rose said. "Please," the word fell heavy and awkward from her lips, she never said please, "Tell us how it went." Then proceeded to act as disinterested as possible.

"So he took you to the French Restaurant on 24th Street then what…" I said.

"Actually he took me to this Italian Restaurant called Amores. It was amazing. The food was beyond delicious and he totally ignored the waitress even though she was offering herself up like a tasty snack." She said her eyes bright from the memory.

Rose and I exchanged a shocked look that she didn't see, she was still wrapped up in her memories.

"Then he took you to the movies?" I asked.

"Yep" she said popping the 'p' and smiling.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Tropic Thunder. It was phenomenal. I couldn't stop laughing. You have to see it. The end scene…dear lord." She said slapping her knee and laughing. "But you know…Robert Downey Jr. I love that man." And she sighed.

"Then what happened?" I asked. I was so intrigued by this date. Edward normally went with some romantic comedy or cheesy Disney movie that would be enjoyable but non-threatening.

--

EPOV

"Soooo…" Emmett prompted. He had stayed the night with Jasper so that they could get their interrogation as soon as I came home. They were such chicks sometimes.

"So." I replied. I wasn't going to give anything about Bella and I. Bella. Just the thought of her made me smile and turn gooey.

"How was last night?" Jasper asked in a calming yet interested way. Like he was willing me to spill the beans.

"Last night was amazing. We ate dinner at the Italian restaurant Carlisle and Esme love so much and then went to see the movie. She giggled throughout the whole thing and snuggled into my side. Then we played on the playground like little kids, uninhibited and carefree. We ended up in the jungle gym on one of the platforms for the slide just talking about everything and nothing for hours. We both slowly ended up laying down, our heads on the top of the slide. We kept getting closer to each other, like there was some subconscious pull guiding us towards each other. We were lying on our sides, knees and elbows touching whispering to each other. It was beyond intimate and I couldn't help myself any longer so I kissed her." I said shocked that I had said all of that after thinking I would be keeping the details to my self.

--

BPOV

"Then what?" Alice asked me.

"Then we made out forever. His lips were so soft yet firm and he knew how to kiss. It was amazing. We rolled around a bit," I said laughingly thinking of how we kept hitting the support beams. "And I ended up on top of him," I said blushing, "and we just made out and lay there for a while. It was…perfect."

--

EPOV

"And then I woke up to the sun shining right in my eyes and this beautiful girl laying next to me snuggled into me side. It was perfect. So I woke her up and then she bolted straight up and smacked her head on the top part of the slide, but the weird thing was when she did that she covered her boobs with her hands."

--

BPOV

"Why did you cover your boobs?" Rose asked, acting interested for the first time since she apologized for being a … 'concerned friend' I forced myself to think.

"It was disorienting. I didn't know where I was let alone why I was waking up next to him in that sleepy haze. So I sat up too fast and smacked my head and covered the boobs. His hand was on my stomach, skin to skin and I just reacted." I said, switching the ice pack to my other hand. I was going to have a goose egg on my forehead. _Great way to start off the school year_, I thought bitterly.

It was then that I noticed Rose scowling at me. I looked at her questioningly and she stormed off to her own room. She had a single down the hall.

"What was that about?" I asked Alice concerned with the way she looked like she wanted to scratch my eyes out.

"That was Rose being mad that Edward didn't try to get in your pants…and no I am not going to try and explain why either." She said holding her hands up. "Go shower and shave, you have tryouts today after school and you need to focus. Which means stop smiling like a goof and don't think of Edward." I said trying to prepare her for the worst.

--

EPOV

"She was probably just disoriented waking up in a strange place in your arms with your hand on her stomach." Jasper said reassuringly. "I don't get easy from that girl."

"Yeah, she seems pretty virtuous." Emmett added yawning. "Well ladies now that we know Eddie here was too chivalrous to make a move I am going to go get ready for class."

"See ya" Jasper and I said in unison. "And don't call me that." I added knowing he would ignore my request like always.

"You first man. You look like you need some coffee too." Jasper said, meaning the shower. I had to get the nerve up to break things off with Bella. _It's for the best_. I kept thinking. It was my mantra all morning.

oOoOo

Thanks for the reviews guys. They make my day brighter and help me get motivated to write!

For those of you who don't know, the title for last chapter is a song by the Everly Brothers from 1957. There is a link to the song in my profile. It fits perfectly with where I was going. The movie with the song is unrelated and lame so just minimize the screen and listen to the lyrics. :)


	12. Authors Note 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc

I have to give props to cullen-obsession for calling Edward and ass hat. OMG I haven't heard that one in a long time and it made me laugh so hard.

Also…there have been quite a few people who don't seem to understand why Edward feels the need to break it off with Bella, not those of you that are asking why he feels the need to be an 'ass hat' and break her 'lil heart, but seriously don't understand the situation. I thought I explained this pretty well in the story and inner monologue-ing…

Edward is, for lack of a better term, a ladies man/player. He likes the idea of having a new girl on his arm every day. As we pick up on at the very end of chapter four Edward doesn't get too physical with his ladies, just likes to make out and perhaps some heavy petting. Bella is the kind of girl a guy keeps and makes his girlfriend. Edward does not see himself as that kind of guy since he has been working his way through the female student body pretty steadily along with Jasper and Emmett. Bella brings all these thoughts and feelings that are completely foreign to Edward to the forefront of his thoughts and he keeps convincing himself that he is not worthy of her purity. It shines through. He basically sees himself as a tainted womanizer and doesn't want to make Bella one of the many, which he is certain will happen, he is Edward Cullen after all, breaker of hearts.

I know that this isn't a chapter but I have been fighting a evil headache that wont go away and the nausea that accompanies it. Not the best circumstances for writing. I WILL update by Thursday at the latest. Pinky swear and everything. Sorry for the fake out but I felt the need to reiterate Edwards point of view.

Much love kids.

Sin


	13. Snowshoes

I know its been a dog's age since I have updated but seriously…what the hell made me think I could work 30 hours a week, take 15 credit hours and have 2 studio classes…but at least I found a nude model for the project…he just lives half way to Mexico…sigh…

Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

oOoOo

BPOV

The day passed by in a happy haze of daydreams. I didn't notice any of the snickering or whispers that broke out when I came into view. The curly haired girl who sits in front of me in Spanish introduced herself as Jessica, the other girls looked longingly(?) at her as she talked awkwardly to me. The nice looking brunette that she talked to about me was assigned to work with me on a project for the semester. Her name is Angela and I instantly took a liking to her.

"Do you have plans for lunch?" Angela asked in her soft-spoken voice.

"Not really. I was planning on sitting with my roommate again, but I can always branch out." I answered as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you could sit with me? We could get to know each other since we have to work on this presentation together for the rest of the semester." She asked. I didn't see the problem there so I went through the lunch line and sat at her table. On the way there I made eye contact with Alice to let her know that I wouldn't be sitting with them today. She gave me an odd look but nodded her head and went back to talking to Rosalie. I noticed that curly haired girl at Angela's table she was talking to a girl that I instantly knew I wouldn't like. She had long corn silk hair and a nasally voice that, if I had to listen to it long enough, would drive me to punch babies in the face. (_**A/N: **_I heart Dane Cook, link in profile.)

We stopped at the table and Angela introduced me. Jessica was sitting next to, the nasal blonde was Lauren, (Not Loren, but Lah-rehn [like Laurent with out the t]) the fact that she corrected me before I had even said so much as hello…_she should be punched in the ovaries_…

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said to the table at large and made to sit down next to Angela.

"You can't sit there," said the blonde bitchy girl.

"Why not?" I asked incredulously

"That is where Mike sits, hello," she said like it was a completely obvious thing.

"Well he isn't here and chivalry isn't dead yet so he can donate his seat to the cause."

"And what cause might that be?" asked a voice from behind me.

"The 'Bella would like to sit at the table full of strangers and eat her lunch because she forgot to eat breakfast so her stomach is trying to eat itself' cause," I said looking over my shoulder at Newton. _Damn._

"Well, that is definitely a cause I can support," he said and winked at me. I must have made a face because Angela giggled at the same time the Cullen's table erupted in laughter.

"So you are rooming with one of the Cullen's right?" asked Jessica.

"Ya, Alice." I answered before taking a bite of my pepperoni pizza.

"She is so weird," Lauren said flipping her hair over her shoulder and trying to give a …smoldering? look to Tyler.

"Ya she is, always dancing around and day dreaming," said Jessica.

"Well besides her shopping addiction I think she is pretty damn amazing." I said defensivly.

"The only thing amazing about her is how annoying she can be for e being so small," Lauren said "Constantly trying to steal my boyfriend from me."

I snorted a little at that. "And who is your boyfriend Lauren?" I asked in disbelief.

"That gorgeous blonde one, Jasper Whitlock, but I play around with Tyler too," she said winking at me like it was cool to be a slut.

I was getting pissed and when I was angry I didn't have a filter for my thoughts "Okay, first off, No. The only thing annoying around here is you and how you think its ok to whore yourself out to the male population at the school. And B, if someone like Jasper Whitlock ever made YOU is girlfriend I would be buying snow shoes because that would be the day hell froze over. Jasper and Alice on the other hand, they actually work as a couple." I said louder than I intended. "Sorry Ange" I said and made to get up from the table.

"So says the girl who stayed out al night with Edward Cullen, the biggest ladies man on campus. You might want to go to the free clinic in town, never know what you can catch these days." She said making sure she was loud enough for the cafeteria to hear. "Oh, I'm clean honey, I , unlike you have standards, No glove, no love." I said giving her my best fuck you look and walking over to Alice.

"You know its going to take her al day to figure that out, right?" snorted Rosalie.

"Hopefully but now the whole school thinks I slept with Edward."

"Well technically you did" he said giving me that damned crooked smile. "Just not how they think you did."

"Ya" was all I could manage to say looking into those intense green eyes.

The rest of lunch passed uneventfully, and off we went to Biology. I was talking with Alice when Edward came up behind he and whispered in my ear. I wasn't expecting it and freaked out. I ended up accidentally hitting him with my bag and falling at the same time. He managed to catch me, laughing as he did so.

"Okay, let's try that one more time…would you like to walk with me to class?" he asked amusement etched on his face. Only if you promise never to sneak attack like that again. I said clutching my heart that was beating erratically from the scare and more than likely from looking at the beautiful creature standing in front of me.

"See you at the dorm!" Alice called half way down the hall shaking her head to herself.

--

The bell rang to signal the end of class and Edward was putting out lab equipment away when Mike came over.

"Hey Bella," he said slightly confused.

"Hey Mike," I said smiling. After that past hour with Edward I don't think anything could ruin my mood.

"I was wondering if I could walk you to photo?" he asked still sounding unsure.

"I have it covered Mike, She is with _me_." Edward said. It almost sounded like he was growling.

"Ya," he said running his fingers through his hair. "I heard about that at lunch." He said sadly. Edward smiled. I elbowed, and glared at him.

"I'm not _with_ Edward, Mike. Lauren," I practically spat the name, "just likes to sensationalize things. I went out with Edward last night and fell asleep because we were out so late. And the only way she would have seen me come in was if she were out that late herself, and I can guarantee that my night was no where near as R-rated as hers was." I said walking myself out the door. "See you in gym Mike."

--

EPOV

"Michael…" I said warningly. _Does this idiot not know when to back down?_

"Ya ya, she is yours stay away, blah blah bah." He said rolling his eyes and walking away.

oOoOo

I know its shorter but it wanted to be written I can assure you that updates will be few and far between until school is out. Then I can update like mad. :) Thanks for being patient!

As always, please review. :)

Much love kiddies!

~Sin


	14. Tryouts

Sorry it has been so long. This was one of the hardest (emotionally) semesters I have had to date and I just needed some time for me. It has also been hard to get into the right headspace for this chapter so let me know how badly it sucks, or if it's all right. Thank you for the patience.

Since it has been so long since i have updated i was asked to write a recap, so here goes:  
Bella moved to Seattle to live with Charlie because Renee got remarried. Bella finds out the morning after the move that she will not be staying with Charlie like she thought but will instead be attending one of the top 10 institutes for high school learning in North America, 3rd in the Nation. During her formal tour of Meyer Institute (Go Vamps!) she had a rather unorthodox run in with The Edward Cullen (fans self) the gorgeous captain of the baseball team, and all around athlete extraordinare. She was serendipitously roomed with Alice Cullen, Edward's sister, who insisted they eat lunch together on Bella's first day of school. After another odd run in with Edward that night, and his two gorgeous, half-naked roommates, she meets the Cullen-Hales, all around It crowd, half of which are the hot boys from the room she visited the night before for a noise complaint, and charms her way into a date with Ed. It is the date of dates that ends in falling asleep in on playground equipment and sneaking into the dorm at dawn. After an early morning tell all Rose, we find out has a past with Ed, and is mad that he didn't go farther than second base, and Edward is determined to break things off. Bella fails to notice the chatter about her as she is in Edward Cullen Dream Land, and has a blow out with Lauren Mallory, who has delusions of grandeur and outs to the entire lunchroom that Bella was out all night with Cullen. Edward shows himself to be possessive of Bella at the end of chapter 13 when Mike asks to walk Bella to Photo Class, which is counter productive to his 'I'm breaking it off with Bella' stance. We still don't know what's up between Rose and Edward or why the Cullen's seem to hate Newton so much. So far everyone is single.

Also there are lyrics, which will be _italicized and underlined_

Thoughts are just _italicized_

Mainly Meyers, but with a dash of Moning. :)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

oOoOo

"I am so sorry Mike!" I said as we left the gym. "It doesn't look that bad?" I cringed a little when he took the ice pack off his face. There was a cut on his nose and it was swelling nicely as well as under his left eye. "I told them that I shouldn't be allowed to play."

"It's ok," he said stoically, trying to hold in the pain. "Just, I need to go to my dorm." He said grimacing when he tried to smile at me to let me know it was ok. I turned to walk away but I stopped and turned back when I heard the voice that made my stomach flip-flop.

"That looks dreadful Newton, who'd you piss off today?" Edward said, moving the ice pack off Newton's face and smiling a little.

"I didn't piss anyone off, I was hit by a kamikaze badminton racket in PE" he said and walked away. I blushed fiercely at the memory of the racket colliding with Newton's face and the sound that accompanied it.

I turned to keep walking, _that Cullen can be _such_ a prick_, but as I was looking down to check the time on my watch I hit a seam in the sidewalk and started to fall forward. _SHIT!_ I closed my eyes tight and waited for the inevitable collision but after a few seconds I opened my eyes to see what happened…_maybe I hit my head really hard and I blacked out?_ I thought. When I opened my eyes I realized I was mid fall but not going anywhere.

"…earth to Swan, wake up." Said that velvet honeyed voice.

"W-what?" then I realized his arms were wrapped around me. He had caught me mid fall and was holding me up. "Oh."

He pulled me back to standing and turned me in his arms. "You ok?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. I gulped and his eyes softened a little.

"Ya, I-I'm fine. I just thought it was time I properly introduced myself to the sidewalk." I said looking down. I was feeling rather shy with his arm wrapped around my back keeping me pressed against him.

"Well next time you get the urge, maybe just a nod of the head and a hello would suffice?" he offered chuckling softly. "Such an interesting girl" he said softly, most likely not for me to hear but, I would take the compliment.

"CULLEN! STOP MOLESTING THE CO-EDS!" shouted the booming voice of Emmett. Edwards's head snapped up and he shot him a dirty glare before looking down at me and realizing how intimate our embrace was. He got one of those shit-eating grins on his face before leaning in and whispering in my ear causing me to get goose bumps on my arms and an angry mob of butterflies in my stomach. "Until we meet again fair maiden, I shall be watching you," and he caressed the knuckles on my hand with the softness of his lips and walked away with out a backwards glance.

--

I somehow made it back to my room and changed in the Edward Cullen induced coma I was currently residing in and was about to make my way out the door when I saw her. Alice. She looked like the school spirit monster had taken over her body. Maroon and Black and Gold all over her, then I saw the signs she made and started to laugh.

"What?" she asked giving me a pouty look.

"Alice, this is just a try out. You look like you are cheering me on for the Olympics or something."

"I'm just trying to support you. You deserve to win." She said getting the evil pouty face ready.

"Listen, I'm not going to win anything, either I make the team or not." I put my hand up then to stop her from butting in. "I appreciate your support thought, and will let you go with me but you have to promise to leave the signs for an actual meet. Okay?"

She started to give me the puss 'n boots face and I somehow resisted. _Probably because there is no music to go with it. _

"No."

"Fine." She snapped and tossed the signs on her bed. I could see glitter floating in the air and shook my head at her.

"If I find glitter any where near me I will take it out on you." I warned her with a cheeky grin.

"You shouldn't have said that!" she exclaimed bouncing by my side.

"Okay, Pixie. Let's go." I said opening the door.

The elevator door dinged open and Rosalie was standing there looking…sad?

The three of us stood there for a moment, I don't think she realized she was being watched because once she saw Alice she visibly perked and her face shifted to that one I was used to…the one I just got a feeling was a fake.

"Hey guys! Where you off to?" she asked holding her hand out so the doors wouldn't close on us.

"I have try outs." I said nodding my head towards the elevator car and she let us in.

We made small talk as we walked towards the pool and Rose and I poked fun at Alice's enthusiasm right down to the temporary tattoo on her cheek.

"I didn't know they made those for schools." I said.

"She gave old HMC the 'Quivering Lip' and he ordered them." Laughed Rosalie, they had both taken to calling him that after Alice had me recount my days with her. They both thought it was humorous. "Show her Alice."

"But then I can't use it on her Rose." She said pointedly.

"Well if its anything worse than the puss-n-boots look she gives off I can see where HMC might cave."

"I only use the 'Quivering Lip' in extreme cases, okay?" Alice said using air quotes and pouting. I started to laugh at the absurdity of the conversation, and pretty soon the other two joined in.

Before long we were at the Swimming Annex and had to part ways.

"Thanks for coming ladies." I said with a wave before taking off towards the diving blocks, butterflies attacking my stomach. _It's amazing how different they are from the ones Edward gives me… _

"SWAN! Glad you could make it," said Coach interrupting my thought and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "You ready for this?" he asked looking intently at me.

"I think so, I've been getting a feel for the pool the last couple of days." I said.

"And the diving platforms?" he asked.

"No, not since you were spying on me." I said with mock annoyance.

"Well how would you feel to trying for both? We could maybe do what you did back in Paradise Land or where ever it is you hail from." He chuckled.

"Paradise Valley," I corrected, "I guess I could do that…" I trailed off

"Good cause I got the diving coach to agree to let the boys go first, and we will do girl's swimming first. Okay?"

"So much for walking on to the team quietly." I said under my breath.

"What's that?" Coach asked

"So when are we starting?" I asked forcing a smile on my face, the nerves starting to get to me.

"Alright, well get to loosening up, we are going to start in ten." He said patting my shoulder and moving on again.

I promptly dropped my stuff in one of the chairs behind the diving blocks and put my iPod on. I stripped down to my suit and let the music clear my head while I stretched and loosened up my joints. I smiled when Dirt Nasty's 1980, my most recent obsession, started to play. I decided to check the stands for Alice and Rosalie then,_ I got a gold chain_, and saw Alice waving to someone, _I'm on cocaine_, I followed her eye line and saw that it was Jasper and Emmett, _I'm like yo mang_, I was a little sad that Edward wasn't there, _he probably has better things to do, like taunt Newton_, I laughed to myself. As I was turning away I saw it again the top of his beautiful bronze head, _I rolled in, straight from Oakland, Holding my dick like a US Open Trophy, Word up to hyphy, y'all don't know me - Dirt Nasty_ And I couldn't help but laugh at the lyrics corresponding with his entrance. I was rapping the rest of the song to myself when the buzzer went off signaling the start of tryouts. When I took off the ear buds and looked up I was surprised to see how full the stands were. _No pressure, Swan_ I laughed to myself and waited for the coach's instruction.

"We are going to start with Freestyle, 100 meters, just to get you warmed up. There is a sensor pad on both walls that will record your time for each lap. So the other coaches and I will be watching your form and see if you have what we are looking for on the team. This includes the members of last years team, your spot is NOT guaranteed." Coach said. So get on mark and we will start. The first group of us stepped onto the platforms and were waiting to get into position, as I stepped onto my platform a familiar sense of calm washed over me. This was my stroke. _I can do this blind and weighted_, I thought thinking of my old coaches more extreme tactics and smiling at the thought of him. The warning bell sounded and we all crouched over into the starting position. The lap bell rang out and I dove into the water. I was on the end, which was not preferable, but I focused on going strong and hard. I pushed myself and flipped at the wall, I was vaguely aware of some sort of cheering, and pushed myself harder, no matter what I told Alice, this was a competition. I saw the wall coming closer and pushed me self harder, I took a last breath before making my final strokes. I touched the wall and looked up to see coach standing over me with a look on his face that I couldn't read. He helped me out of the pool and I walked over to my towel.

"Don't you want to know your time?" Coach asked,

"Its just try outs" I said "It'll get better if I make the team." Coach just looked at me like I was insane.

"You broke the school record, Swan, and you don't even look tired." He was wrong of course. I was breathing hard and the tips of my fingers felt tingly from the exertion. I may have seemed fine, because I was forcing my self to take long deep breaths instead of the short gasps, like every one else, which would also contribute to the tingling in my fingers.

I looked up to the board to see the times. I was almost a second ahead of the others. _Well, next time I should pace myself better._ I thought while I watched the other set of swimmers go. After setting the new record, I was in the top 3 for the rest of tryouts.

Then I went and sat in the warm up pool to help loosen up before the diving tryouts started.

"Oi, your in the wrong pool mate, this 'eres for divers only," said a Scottish brogue from somewhere behind me. I turned around only to be met with twinkling amber eyes and killer smile. _These Meyer boys sure are something,_ I sighed internally.

"I am in the right pool. I'm waiting for the girls diving tryouts to start." I said and turned back around.

"Ah, multi-talented I see, that was quite a performance you put on back there," he said.

"I didn't have anyone to pace myself with on the first run. After that they put me in the middle and I was able to stay with the pack." I said. Then I felt the water lick my arm and turned to see him getting in the pool next to me.

"And why would you want to stay with the pack rather than lead it?" he asked me his eyes searching for something in mine.

"Because that's sportsmanship on tryout day. I want to win, but I don't want to show boat. If I make the team, I will have to deal with this small group of people five to six days a week and I don't want to start off with bad feelings. I already made 2 enemies today just doing what I do. That's why I pulled back." I said looking him straight in the eyes the whole time. There was just something unfathomable about him. Something that I wanted to figure out.

"And who might that be?" he asked a small smile paying on his lips.

"That blonde girl," I said, breaking out intense gaze, "The one with the scar on her arm."

"Ah, that's Lenore, she is cousins with Lauren, the school tramp. She tries to make out that she is superior to her inept cousin, but in reality, she is just better at hiding her affairs. I think she's got a higher number even."

"Number?" I asked looking back at him

"You know, how many…" he trailed off

"Oh! Ya…"

"Ya. Lauren likes to revisit where at Lenore will get bored easy, says she doesn't like instant replay that much, and she will have heard about your extra curricular activities with Cullen after the lunch incident."

"I didn't sleep with him. We were just out really late…or early…depending on how you want to look at it." I said. I didn't feel like explaining myself to this almost stranger.

"Well either way you earned top spot on her shit list for even fraternizing with him, He has been on her hit list since she started to get boobs in 7th grade. She didn't talk to Lauren for a week after she was boasting that she was in his room. Even though she was really just in the common area with a group of people." He explained to me.

"GIRLS DIVE COME IN PEASE" said a voice from the loud speaker.

"That's me," I said making to get up.

"I'd hardly call you a girl," he said giving me a warming smile, "G'un robh math agad, (pronounced: g-oon roh mah ah-kut)" he said to me as he walked away. _The Scot knows his Scots Gael…melting…_I thought as I felt the blush warm my cheeks from his previous comment.

"We're all here then?" asked the diving coach. "Ok good. The boys' team left me a little wanting girls so I want you to go out there and show me some good dives, simple is good but don't be afraid to try something a little harder at the end there. Chelsea you'll go first, then I want you to line up by height and we'll keep the rotation like that." Said the coach as she walked towards her staff and waited for Chelsea to take position on the platform.

"Hey," said a voice behind me, "how are you doing?"

I looked back over my shoulder to see Angela from my Spanish class standing behind me. "Hey," I said genially "I'm fine, I just don't take shit like that lightly. And well, when I get mad I lose my filter, you know?" I said rolling my eyes. She just smiled at me and nodded.

Dive tryouts were long, waiting to take turns, doing half gainers, double twists and the like until we were given a freestyle dive at the end, "to prove ourselves worthy" as the coach had said. I did the same dive that impressed Coach Clapp so well and hoped it would have the same effect. I came up from the water a little disappointed with my entry, but all in all pleased with how I felt I did today. I would make an impression either way.

I headed back to the heated pool after my dive and just let myself relax. I was resting my head on the edge of the pool deck when he came over.

"I guess you were right, you do belong in this pool." He chuckled a little.

"I told you so." Was all I could think to say.

"So who is the other one?" he asked, his brogue caressing my weakness for accents.

"What? I asked and opened my eyes." He was crouched down and leaning over me while we talked.

"The other enemy you made by being your extraordinary self?" he asked, picking up our conversation from earlier.

"Oh no one of importance, she looks to be friendly with that Lenore chick. The bottle red head…the one who wanted to look like a cartoon character." I said.

"Oh…be careful there lassie, she's a real ball buster that one." He said meaningfully.

"I'll take you word for it, sonnie" I said mimicking his accent. He laughed then standing up.

"Aye, it was good to meet a bonnie lass at last. Keep your wits about you and don't let the entitled assholes get you down, Okay, wee English?" he said as he started to walk away.

"Aye, that I can do…Scottie." I called after him. After spending a few more minutes in the pool, I went to collect my things. With tryouts over the coaches thanked us all and told us that there should be a call back list next Friday…_a week and a half of torure_..

"Incoming!" called a familiar voice as I was tackled to the ground once again.

"Rose…" I started before the human cannonball interrupted me

"No…It's Alice." She said mildly affronted.

"No…Rose," I said pointedly, "A little more time so that I can prepare myself?" I asked. "And hello Alice." I said patronizingly.

"You won!" she called out and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, I did." I said patting her hair. She swatted my hand away and shot me a glare before releasing me from her death grip and helping me up.

"That was pretty much...well, awesome." Emmett said walking over.

"Thanks Emmett," I said.

"And it's hot girls in skin tight clothes…even better!" he said enthusiastically, "I'll have to come to your matches!" He said, and Rose up and smacked him upside the head.

"They are called meets, and no one wants a horn dog around!" she said, angrily and walked away.

We all just stood there for a moment taking in the awkwardness of the moment when Scottie walked by to leave and gave me a two fingered salute (when index and middle finger are together and you army salute, but not) I tipped my head to the side and nodded a little in acknowledgement failing to keep the grin off my face. Edward noticed the exchange and piped right up.

"Who was that?" he asked trying a little too hard to sound friendly.

"None of your business" I said linking my arm with Alice's and walking out the door.

oOoOo

Who is this new Scottish character? Where did Bella get such attitude? Rosalie is being a bitch!...again!...well that's not new but you know…

The Dirt Nasty 1980 video is linked in my profile, it's amazing.

Please don't forget to show love to the author by reviewing. :) :) :)

I just finished uploading my pics for the cast of the story to my website. There is a link in my profile. Go check it out. :)

**ALSO: there has been some issues regarding Chapter 15...so if you cannot access it please let me know.**


	15. Realizations

So I am staring at the pictures of Scottie. Man is he beautiful. I think its funny how many people are saying they prefer Edward. He hasn't even had a role to play besides hot diver man. Don't judge too quickly kids.

I tried to upload this and it lost half the chapter, reloaded is and now its the whole thing...damn technology...

Also, it was brought to my attention that as delightful as the last chapter was, since I was on leave for so long a recap would have been nice before the last chapter. Said recap has been added to that chapter, I will also post it here so you don't have to go back. So…

**IF YOU ALREAD READ THE RECAP OR ARE READING THROUGH FOR THE FIRST TIME SKIP TO THE STORY, Thanks :)**

RECAP: Bella moved to Seattle to live with Charlie because Renee got remarried. Bella finds out the morning after the move that she will not be staying with Charlie like she thought but will instead be attending one of the top 10 institutes for high school learning in North America, 3rd in the Nation. During her formal tour of Meyer Institute (Go Vamps!) she had a rather unorthodox run in with The Edward Cullen (fans self) the gorgeous captain of the baseball team, and all around athlete extraordinare. She was serendipitously roomed with Alice Cullen, Edward's sister, who insisted they eat lunch together on Bella's first day of school. After another odd run in with Edward that night, and his two gorgeous, half-naked roommates, she meets the Cullen-Hales, all around It crowd, half of which are the hot boys from the room she visited the night before for a noise complaint, and charms her way into a date with Ed. It is the date of dates that ends in falling asleep in on playground equipment and sneaking into the dorm at dawn. After an early morning tell all Rose, we find out, has a past with Ed, and is mad that he didn't go farther than second base, and Edward is determined to break things off. Bella fails to notice the chatter about her as she is in Edward Cullen Dream Land, and has a blow out with Lauren Mallory, who has delusions of grandeur and outs to the entire lunchroom that Bella was out all night with Cullen. Edward shows himself to be possessive of Bella at the end of chapter 13 when Mike asks to walk Bella to Photo Class, which is counter productive to his 'I'm breaking it off with Bella" stance. We still don't know what's up between Rose and Edward or why the Cullen's seem to hate Newton so much. So far everyone is single, but we were introduced to a delightful Scottish hunk last chapter, so lets see what happens…

oOoOo

EPOV

I had just walked away from Bella, fighting the urge to turn back with every step I took and wondering why she affected me so. I never had trouble loving and leaving before. The scent of strawberries lingered in my nostrils after holding her so close to me.. _Simply delectable_ I thought. _She has this innocence about her that just draws me in. But bad guys like me shouldn't fall for the proverbial good girl. It just makes a mess. Life can't end up like Cry Baby or Grease._ "Man I hate that voice" I said under my breath walking back to the dorm to change. We were going to play basketball again. I got to the dorm and Emmett was there with some blonde hanging onto him. "Rule 5 dude.," I said annoyed, _I wish I could bring Bella back here,_ "what the hell?" I asked of both of us

"Hey now," he started but Jasper came to my rescue.

"I agree with Ed, Rule 5…and…rule 1 dude. Seriously. It's not even 4 yet." Jasper said shaking his head.

"Fine." Emmett said, sounding like a whiney bitch. "Sorry Natalia, but it's basketball time now. Find me tomorrow, okay?"

"OH, I'll find you again." She said in her Italian? accent and winking at him. I was slightly disturbed, foreign chicks always weirded me out for some reason. He watched the door shut and turned to me.

"Why are you so selfish?" he asked. "Can't let a guy play his game?"

"You can play your game all you want, in your own dorm room where the smell of cheap perfume can linger all it wants. You know that shit gives me migraines. And, if you recall I'm not the only one to veto the booty call." I said walking into my room to change.

"Ya what the hell is up with that jasper?" I heard him ask

"As rule number one states, Emmett, 'Bros before Hoes.' So get your bitch-ass in some shorts and lets go shoot some hoops."

--

We were getting ready to start out game when Jasper nudged me with his elbow and nodded his head to the side. There were 3 chicks walking towards us, _one each, good times_, I thought before I realized who they were. I could see Alice saying something, gesticulating wildly as she talked and Bella busted up laughing while Alice looked on asking what was so funny. Soon all of them were in a fit of giggles and for some reason it made me happy. Rose had been acting off lately, I had my suspicions but wouldn't voice them until I had further proof, but right now, she seemed happy. I watched as they walked towards the pool annex and my mind was made up. After the game we were going to tryouts. It was a quick game of horse, we all wanted to see what Bella could do. As I approached the door I saw her, the bane of my existence at Meyer. Lenore Mallory-Blake. She is the epitome of all that is wrong with our generation, entitled, spoiled and allowed to act without consequence. I heard she even tried to seduce my father when he called her into his office after hearing some harrowing stories about her hazing younger students. It seemed he was the only one on campus not taken in by her tricks or threats. He was appointed Head Master for a reason and where some HMs have to tread lightly to appease the rich folk, his word was essentially law here. The benefit of being one of the connected rich folk himself, I suppose.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." I called to Japer and Emmett. I didn't want to deal with her right now. She'd try to start a game of grab ass or flutter her eyes at me in a come hither way. None of it worked and was plain annoying to deal with.

They looked at me questioningly. "The banshee is here." I said, and with a knowing "Ah" they went inside. I peaked around the corner and saw that she had gone and went to catch up with the guys. As I walked into the Annex, I was surprised to see how full the stands were. Lots of parents came out to watch their kids, _unnecessary pressure_, I thought. I saw jasper and Emmett heading up into the stands, they were heading to sit with Alice and Rosalie, Rose shot Emmett a dark look before scooting over so he could sit between her and Alice. I was offered a few spaces as I walked up the bleachers, but politely declined like always and went to sit on Rosalie's other side.

"What's with the death glares?" I asked.

"I don't know what on earth you are talking about," she said not so convincingly, to me at least.

"The dark look you shot at Emmett, what was with that?" I probed.

"None of your damn business Cullen," she growled back.

"Hey it is too my business if two of my best friends are fighting. It disrupts the flow of the group." I said.

"And you don't think that ignoring your best friend so you can score with just another stupid chick disrupts the flow of the group?!" she asked loudly and angrily. Emmett's head snapped over and a guilty look flashed across his face.

"Rose-" he started

"Who wants popcorn? My treat," she asked as she started to head down the bleachers.

"You IGNORED Rose for that Natalia chick?" I sighed heavily.

"Well,"

"Yes or No Emmett," I asked sounding too much like my father for my own tastes.

"Yeah," he said. "She'll get over it though, she always does." He shrugged.

"That is not the attitude that one has when it concerns Rosalie Hale," I started. "She has been fucked over by too many of us entitled assholes one too many times Emmett, and you will lose her if you keep that nonchalance up with her." I said.

"Nah, Rose and I are like this," he said crossing his fingers.

"Do you remember how long it took for us to be normal again after we dated Em?" I asked, and they all looked at me. This was a subject that was known to never be brought up in private let alone this very public setting.

"I'd say about a year…" he said.

"Try a year and a half. That's a very long time not to have the friendship and support of someone that you are 'this' close with," I said. "You don't realize how much you rely on her, need her, really, to be in your daily life to make this shit hole just that much better every day. When the world is filled with entitled assholes that want nothing more than to use you and throw you away, it's the Rosalie Hale's that you want by your side at the end of the day." I said. "That's something I had to learn in a very hard way." I said clapping his shoulder.

"Sheesh I leave for two minutes and the man love begins" Rose said sarcastically making her way down the row.

"Popcorn?" she asked holding the bag out for us. They were all staring at me like I had grown a third head

"What?" Rose asked, "Did someone have a big emotional breakthrough while I was gone?" she laughed, and they all chuckled along because, well, someone did, and I was starting to realize what a hypocrite I was. I was mad at Emmett for treating Rose the way that we treated all the girls in the school. There was no respect for them, just what we could get out of them and for how long before replacing them.

"I am an asshole" I said out loud to myself

"I tell you that daily." Rose said. "Glad you've finally come to terms with it." She said half seriously.

"Why the hell do you put up with us?" I asked

"Well-" she started but was interrupted by Alice's shriek

"What?!" she both asked in unison.

"BELLAS WINNING!" she yelled and pointed toward the pool, I didn't even realize the tryouts had started.

We all looked at the pool and saw the figure on the end gaining, it came time for her to flip and head back the other way and we all cheered for her having the fastest lap time. The cheer seemed to spur her on and she won by almost a whole second. The swim coach was just staring at her in shock, but helped her out of the pool. He followed her to her chair and they talked a bit. I watched her control her breathing and shake out her limbs before looking at the times. She got the most beautiful grin on her face and sat to watch the other group take their marks. After that she was set in one of the middle lanes and she was in the top 3 every time. I guess the fastest were in the middle and she was able to pace herself better. They announced that boys swimming was now to start and girls diving would start in a few minutes. I got up to look for Bella, but didn't see her anywhere, her stuff was still in her chair.

"You seen Bella?" I asked them

"Ya she's warming up to dive," Rose answered pointing towards a very large Jacuzzi type pool between the lap pool and the diving platforms.

She was sitting with her head resting on the edge when a guy walked over to her. I had seen him around campus time and time again with a new girl on his arm each time. We had a sort of respect for each other that way, nodding our heads at each other as we passed with this weeks flavor under our arm. He tended to go for the rowdier girls, the kind Emmett liked, but I liked the calmer cuddlier types.

They had a brief conversation, which resulted in her blushing and she watched him as he walked away. _I wonder if she ever watches me walk away_, I thought.

Dive tryouts were a little slower, as they were singles, but there weren't so many people trying for a spot as there were for swimming. As we watched them line up again they all did a different dive, I waited impatiently to see what Bella would do. My breath caught in my throat when I watched her bend in half and start to go into a handstand. I noticed the coaches all stop writing and watch. She slowly lifted her legs in the air and moved her weight from hand to hand a little, she took a deep breath and my heart stopped beating. She did this almost pushup thing and threw herself off the platform while curling her body in on itself and flipping over twice before entering the water. She made a medium sized splash based on what Alice and Rose were saying but Jasper Emmett and I were all dumb founded.

"That was…" Jasper started

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly" Emmett said

"Holy shit" I said letting the breath I had been holding out.

"Bella's going to WIN!" Alice giggled excitedly bouncing in her seat.

"It's just tryouts Alice," Jasper said putting his arm around her shoulders, "No one wins. They just make the team." He said to her and she leaned into him a little.

I looked back towards the dive pool before this new found…whatever it was took over and I started reading into things like a girl.

I scanned the deck and saw that Bella was in the Jacuzzi pool again and that guy was crouching down to talk to her again. He made her smile, and blush again and I was getting possessive. _I have dibs!_ I thought. Then realized how childish I sounded.  
_What is this chick doing to me! Get your shit together Cullen._ And with that mental pep talk I walked down toward her chair to congratulate her.

"Wait up, speedy!" Rose called "We want to say hi too." She said, putting her arm through mine and kissing my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked shocked.

"For standing up for me to Emmett. I was standing there for most of it, and I really appreciate what you said." She said smiling at me.

I returned her smile and hugged her.

"I know exactly what I lost." I said and she got a little teary eyed, "I'm sorry that I turned out to be such an ass-hat, you deserved better." I said, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't let Emmett group you in," I whispered in her ear "You stand out, but I think you guys are starting to tread on dangerous ground if he isn't made aware that you aren't just another Meyer Girl." I said looking her in the eyes. She just nodded her head and said "thank you."

Bella was at her chair gathering her stuff when I heard Rose shout

"Incoming!" Bella started to look up but was tackled to the ground by my overenthusiastic sister.

"Rose…" she started before Alice sat up and tried to correct her.

"No…It's Alice." She said mildly affronted.

"No…Rose" She said pointedly looking at Rose, "A little more time so that I can prepare myself?" She asked.

"Hello Alice." She said patronizingly.

"You won!" Alice called out and we laughed t Alice, not matter how many times we told her Bella couldn't win, she wouldn't be deterred.

"Yes, I did." Bella said patting Alice's hair. She swatted Bella's hand away and shot her a glare before allowing Bella to stand.

"That was pretty much...well, awesome." Emmett said walking over, I think Natalia had found him, he had some lip gloss on the corner of his mouth, which Rose seemed to notice as well. The smile from a few seconds ago was replaced with a scowl.

"Thanks Emmett," Bella said.

"And its hot girls in skin tight clothes…even better!" he said enthusiastically, "I'll have to come to your matches!" he said, and Rose up and smacked him upside the head.

"They are called meets, and no one want a horn dog around," she said, angrily and walked away.

We all just stood there for a moment taking in the awkwardness of the moment when that diver guy walked by to leave and gave Bella a two fingered salute. She tipped her head to the side and nodded a little in acknowledgement while grinning, the grin that she would get when I was around and I couldn't help but ask,

"Who was that?" Trying to keep it friendly instead of accusing, we weren't actually, together or anything.

"None of your business" she said linking her arm with Alice's and walking out the door.

_What is up with that girl!_

oOoOo

OMG….EDWARD HAS A HEART! Who knew? So its been hard to write because all these ideas for the sequel are swirling around me head and I have plenty more to write for this story, so I have been jotting them down simultaneously and man…she sequel is rockin. Lol. It's just a basic outline of major plot twists, plenty of angst, drama, and hot boys, and girls. Did you see my cast yet, I would totally make out with Rosalie. Speaking of…her cold outer shell is starting to get some chinks in it…what do you think??

And as always, remember, REVIEWING = LOVE. :)


	16. Rosalie's New Beau?

I would have updated a little sooner but I worked 5 days in a row and school started this week. We have our first serving of lemonade in this chapter so be prepared. :)

And a special shout out to **MonkeyBars**. How the hell do you expect me to co-author a story with you if you can't even spell check your reviews?!? WTF?!? _AND_ you are missing about 10 more reviews there, that was the stipulation for being allowed to read the story! Loser. ;) :*

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

oOoOo

RPOV

I never would have thought that I would live to see the day when Edward 'Asshole' Cullen apologized to me for being an absolute dick. I was floored to say the least. In that moment all the anger that I had for him pretty much dissipated. But damn that retard Emmett for ruining my moment. There I was all glowing and happy and he had to ruin it by being his disgusting self, and with sparkly lip-gloss on his mouth no less. I surprised myself and everyone there by smacking his stupid ass upside the head and yelling at him, then I felt it, the tightening below my eyes, I was on the verge of angry frustrated tears and I would not be seen like that. I was not weak and wouldn't have anyone see me as such. Tears are for girls and I am not that kind of girl.

I made it to my room after yelling at a few freshmen for walking too slow and threatening to punch them in the backs of their heads if I was ever behind their slow asses again. Once the door was closed I just let it out. I knew it would be cathartic to just cry it out so I let myself cry, tears of anger and frustration over Emmett, tears of joy and forgiveness for Edward and tears with no discernable emotion to them that just flowed freely. After about an hour, my body sore from crying, my eyes puffy and red, they stopped. I took two Tylenol and placed my cold cucumber pack on my eyes to help with the redness and swelling.

I did indeed feel better, like a weight had been lifted. I got to work doing some cleaning that needed to be taken care of and called Royce at the local diner to see if he could bring me some food. We had a strange relationship. We were both attracted to each other for being overly attractive. We were flirtatious and awkward, loved and hated each other, but when we needed a knowing shoulder to lean on we were at the ready. Royce's father was a big shot in town, old money. His great grandfather inherited some banks out east and invested in all the right stocks when they were less than a dollar. My parents were thrilled when it was mentioned that Royce had taken a fancy to me. It didn't matter how much money my parents had, they always talked about what a secure future he could give me. Like I fucking wanted to think about marriage. I'm not about to become a teen bride. Christ.

Royce was always good to me when it mattered, like nights like tonight, when my world felt like it was crumbling. It would be an hour before he could get away from the Diner and I thanked the god that I had time to prep. I took a bath, just sitting there for 45 minutes, letting the warm water loosen and relax me. My alarm went off and I jumped into some pajama pants and a matching laced cami. I didn't need the pretense of being done up around Royce, and honestly didn't have the want to do myself up so I twirled my hair up into a soggy bun and set the table up for dinner. I pulled a bottle of Rodnik (vodka) out from the back of the cupboard; _daddy always wants the best for me_, I thought mockingly before pouring out two cups, one with red bull the other with a Dole juice medley for me.

There was a knock on the door 10 minutes after he said he would be here, just like always. I opened the door and reminded myself not to get drawn in. Royce was known to have a dark side when it came to the girls he has dated. He was 2 years older than me, at 20 and ran a few of his father's smaller investments in town, like the diner. It was his base of operations, one of the quieter businesses to go over the books and make sure that things were going smoothly.

"You're late." I said as I opened the door, only to be met with a questioning gaze as Emmett turned to look at me.

"Late?" He asked.

"I thought you were someone else." I said.

"Can I come in?" he asked tentatively

"No." I said with more conviction than I thought I had.

"Oh…" He paused looking confused. "Well, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for whatever I did to upset you today."

"How the hell can you be sorry for something if you don't even know what it is?" I asked, starting to seethe again.

"I…I just want to go back to normal." He said looking lost. "It's been so tense lately."

"Well, gee, Em, I wonder why?" I snapped and closed the door on him.

There was a knock on the door and I am pretty sure that I growled. "Leave me the fuck alone" I spat out as I opened the door to an amused Royce King.

"Well, hello to you too Miss Hale." He said smiling at me.

"Oh, sorry, Royce, I thought you were someone else." I said opening the door wider so he could come in.

"You mean that sad love struck fool I saw walking away from your door?" he asked with a wicked glint in his eye.

"You mean that sad womanizing fool. The only thing he loves is himself and the occasional easy chick." I said ruefully. I felt his hand on my cheek before he spoke up

"Don't let the bastards get you down, Rosie." He said before kissing me chastely and setting up dinner.

The night was good. We talked and drank and laughed at the elitist assholes that went to this school. The spoiled kids that would never know what it is to want, or know any type of real life responsibility because they were so coddled growing up that they lacked the proper social skills to be a functional member of society.

After a few hours we had moved into the bedroom. I was pulling up a few albums that I wanted him to hear when I felt him behind me. He was massaging my shoulders and it felt delectable.

"Ugh...that feels so good" I said in a sigh letting my head and arms drop forward as he continued his ministrations. His hands worked their way down my arms and I felt his breath on my neck. I knew this was wrong this would lead us back to the place we vowed never to return. Royce had been my first. I was 16 and beautiful and he was 18 and devilishly handsome. It was the devilish part of him though that ended things for me. I knew that there was still a flame burning between us but we would both get burned eventually, that's just how it was with us. But playing with fire was just too fun sometimes though, so I let him kiss his way up my neck. It's a nice feeling. Being wanted, no not just wanted, but _truly_ wanted. He nipped at my neck and I moaned from the feeling._ I shouldn't have finished off the bottle of vodka_. My body was winning over my head in this situation. His hands made their way to my hips and were massaging their way back up.

"Royce" I said in a breathy voice "We should stop."

"Yes," he said kissing his way across the top of my left shoulder to the other side, "we should."

His hands made their way up my sides and I giggled a little as his fingers slid over my ticklish spots but my breathing stilled as his hands cupped my breasts.

"God I missed these." He said as he bit down on my shoulder and rolled my nipples in his hands.

"Yes" I said, my lust taking over. "More."

"As you wish," he said in a smirk and lifted me from my task chair. He sat and pulled me down to him kissing his way across my clavicle and nipping his way up my neck to my lips. We were both starting to breathe hard and I could feel his arousal beneath me. I shifted my weight on him in feigned innocence and heard him hiss my name from the contact.

His eyes snapped open and he attacked my mouth. Taking what he wanted from me and I gladly gave it. His hands went to my shoulders and brushed the straps of my cami down my arms. He pulled away and watched me as he pulled my top down. I kept his gaze the entire time. I knew what I looked like and I was, well, perfect. My breasts were firm but not overly so, perfectly proportioned to my tall frame, and sat a little high; they were meant to be played with. His gaze fell to my now exposed breasts and he licked his lips.

He pulled me to him, kissing me hard, our teeth accidentally hitting at times, turning me on more with the fierce forbidden desire. He again kissed his way down my neck, across the top of my chest, down to my breasts. The anticipation made this so much better. He knew how to please me. When he finally kissed his way across to my left nipple I was dripping with want. He stopped before taking my nipple into his greedy mouth. He looked me in the eyes again as he flicked his tongue out to tease me. I groaned in pleasure and frustration and relished in the feeling of him suckling and nipping at me. He rolled my right nipple between his forefinger and thumb while his mouth worked me. He pulled back, my nipple between his teeth as he slowly drew back. I could feel him scrape across the entire length before he descended on the right to repeat the process.

I didn't even realize I was grinding into him until he grabbed my hips. I met his intense gaze and saw a flicker of the dark thing in there before he thrust up, simulating sex. I cried out and gripped his shoulders harder. He did this a few times before picking me up and moving over to the bed. He sat on the edge and I was wrapped around him. We made out briefly before he reached between us and cupped my sex.

"So hot" he said before running his middle finger up my length, "and so wet" he moaned. He lifted me off of him so that I was standing. He moved to pull my pajama pants down and I smacked his hand away.

"You know the rules." I said tugging at his collar.

"I didn't think those still applied since you tossed me to the curb," he said unbuttoning his shirt.

"My rules will always apply," I said leaning in until I was inches from his face, my hands on his chest for support. "Forever." I finished with a wink, grabbed both sides of his shirt and ripped it open. "You take too long."

"Two buttons…two fucking buttons away. That was Armani, from my mother." He said grabbing my hips hard; there would be bruises in the morning.

"So what," I replied flippantly "Your mom is a bitch and she buys you things to make up for the love you didn't get from her as a child. Now shut the fuck up and kiss me." I growled.

"God I fucking missed you." He said before bruising his lips against mine.

Bitter. Hot. Angry. Wet. Hard. Resentment. Love. It was all there in the way we fought each other for domination. The way we rolled and bit and scraped and kissed. Our relationship summarized in 7 little words. 7 little words that applied to everything we did.

Some how I had lost my pants but was in the process of gloating over my small victory of being on top and undoing his belt when his phone started to buzz.

"Ignore it," I said as I unbuttoned his pants.

He pulled me down for a kiss and flipped us. "I can't" he responded before kissing me again.

I bit down gently on his tongue and arched a brow "ignore it" I said through my full mouth and licked his tongue.

He picked me up again and carried me across to the room and out to the counter where his phone was buzzing.

He cleared his throat and I nipped my way down his neck.

"King, here." He answered, _how lame_, I thought before reaching between us to undo his zipper the whole way.

"Why can't that wait?" he asked angrily "I'm in the middle of something here and I could easily do that in the morning."

_Ah,_ I thought, _old King Cole is barking orders again_. In response to the unwanted intrusion I reached between us and grabbed his cock.

He coughed into the phone a few times before telling the old man to hold on and kissing me again. He pulled away again and then I was over his shoulder on my way back to the bedroom. His hand was splayed over my ass and his fingers were playing with my thong. Running up and down the length of my pussy. He threw me onto the bed and disrobed.

"That was a very naughty thing to do." He said danger flashing across his features, it just added to my excitement.

"I'm impatient." I shrugged and gave him my best innocent look. He laughed then kicked his pants and boxer briefs away.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him; my breasts on his bare chest, our tongues fighting for dominance.

"I need to taste you." He said leaning me down onto the bed. He worked his way slowly down my body. Moving from my mouth to my chest. I moaned when he bit my nipples and ran my fingers through his hair when he licked my belly button. He made his way down and around. Kissing and nipping the insides of my thighs before licking his way up my length. My hips bucked and my back arched.

"YES!" I cried, "More." It was a command that he would gladly oblige.

He pulled back and opened my lips. "Hello lovely" he murmured before diving back in with abandon. His tongue swirled and flicked and teased its way around and inside my pussy. I was thrusting my hips in time with his tongue and almost came when he nipped at my clit and thrust 2 fingers inside me. He thrust and licked and nibbled and I came unglued at the seams. I cried out his name and clamped my legs around his head when I came. I was breathing fast and hard and saw stars. As I slowly came back to myself he lightly brushed my G-spot with the fingers that were still buried inside me. I moaned out as an after shock coursed through me. My pussy walls clenching and his fingers started to move. He pulled out and licked at his fingers.

"Delicious." He said, and I opened my mouth to him. I could see his cock twitch as I sucked his fingers clean of me.

"My turn." I said pulling him up to me and kissing him. I could taste myself on his tongue and moaned when his length brushed against me. I turned so that I was on top. I broke our kiss and pushed down on his chest. He lay back and I copied the way he kissed down my body. But refrained from nipping too hard on his nipples since they were pierced, a small rebellion against his parents.

When I reached his belly button his cock was pressing on my chest, between my breasts and he thrust. I looked up at him, cocking my brow. He was propped on his elbows and watching my every move. I went back to the task at hand and teased him as he did me. Kissing around and near but never on the part he wanted contact with. When I finally did lick my way up his shaft he swore and bucked his hips at me.

"Down boy," I teased and continued my oral assault on him; Licking, nipping, sucking up and down, massaging and twisting his cock and balls. He was getting close, is hand in my hair trying to fuck my face. I pulled back and kissed the tip of his penis before straightening out. I gave him my come hither look and cupped my breasts. He moved off the bed in record time and was thrusting his cock in between my breasts like his life depended on it. His thrusts were becoming more erratic so I bent my head down and licked the penis every time the tip popped up. This threw him over the edge and he came all over my chest. I sucked him off at the end before he flopped down on the bed, effectively "cleaning him up." He was glorious lying there sprawled across my bed, naked and sweaty and flush from our activities. And I thought _Why Not? Why not try this again. He seems to have things in check this time around._

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at me still on my knees in the middle of the room.

"Thinking," I said, not sure if I wanted to reveal my thoughts just yet.

"About?" He asked, before giving me a slow once over, I could see his cock starting to come around again.

"What a waste it was none of this made it into my mouth," I said, in true Rosalie fashion, before dipping a finger on one of the trails of cum left on my chest and licking it off my finger.

"Oh man. You _are_ trouble aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course. That's why you like me" I winked and walked to my bathroom to wipe off. I added a little extra bounce in my step and sway in my hips just for him and I heard him groan again.

"When do you have to leave?" I asked, knowing he was already late.

"Shit!" he cried from the bedroom, and I heard him scrambling for his things.

I put on my mid thigh length silk robe, loosely tied and walked back out to say good bye. He caught me staring at him, leaning in the doorway my arms crossed under my chest, making them more pronounced under the barely-there robe. He finished getting dressed and came up to me. Pulling me in for another searing kiss and reaching under the flimsy fabric to play with my nipple. I sighed into his mouth as the other hand started to work my pussy again.

"I like you like this," he said. "I like you wet and wanting for me."

He pressed me against the wall and went down on his knees to lick and suck at me again. His right hand was playing with my left breast, while his left was pumping in and out of me, keeping time with his tongue. I was manipulating my right nipple to match his ministrations and holding his head for support. I came again and he caught me as my legs buckled from the intensity.

He slowly let my body slide down the wall and kissed me again before adjusting himself and walking out the door with a wink and a "That was fun."

oOoOo

Holy crap! Rose and Royce!? That was some hot angry sexin'.

**PLEASE REVIEW/ALERT/LOVE THE STORY! THANKS!**

As mentioned in the loving note above, I will be co-authoring a fan-fic with MonkeyBars. She is a dear friend and actually introduced me to this site, so put me on author alert and you will see the first chapter not long from now. She will be uploading to Twilighted, so we have all the bases covered. :)


	17. Pop Goes MY Heart

Yes, I know it's been a little bit since I updated but you can thank MonkeyBars for that. She introduced me to the House of Night books and I have been devouring them. Now I can't wait until March so I can read the 5th in the series…Oh and then there's the reading and homework I've been keeping up with.

I also received a few messages about Rose and Royce…and rape. There will NEVER NEVER NEVER be anything that terrible/dark/evil in anything that I write. I refuse to read stories that have that in them and I don't think that people who have never had to experience such a trauma should use it in something as frivolous as entertainment. Just because it may have happened in the book doesn't mean I'll keep it in my version.

Also, I have a treat for you all. There is a sneak peek from the first chapter of my new co-authored story **Scandalesque** after the chapter. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

oOoOo

BPOV

I walked with Alice back to the dorm. I was seething inside. _HOW COULD HE!?_ I yelled in my head. I thought we had something going, I know we were hardly anywhere near official or hell, even exclusive, but still. Rosalie Hale, my supposed friend was still carrying some torch for Edward and it burst to life today right in front of me. I was angry and sad and just plain confused. He must draw from a limited store of moves if he pulled the hold-the-girl-close-and-tuck-her-hair-behind-her-ear-intimate-moment twice in the same day. I wanted so very hard to believe that I hadn't been played…but it was Edward Cullen…big man on campus and friend to all the ladies. But I couldn't leave Rosalie out of the picture, she skipped up to him linked arms and kissed him, granted it was on the cheek but it was far too familiar for my tastes.

"What is wrong?" Alice asked looking concerned. "You should be happy, you won."

"Nothing" I lied, sighing.

"Then why do you sound like a bull ready to charge with all that damn heavy nose breathing?" she asked. "It's not very becoming, you know."

And I started to laugh. Because only Alice could make an inner turmoil charged moment about how lady like you come across and how that is the truly important thing.

"I'm just brooding Alice." I said on another sigh.

"Well don't. It will prematurely age you…all that stress," she started and leaned over to me "it leads to wrinkles…" she whispered wide eyed and nodding, like if she said it out loud some would instantly pop up on her forehead.

I stared at her for a minute before the giggle fits started. I couldn't control them and ended up rolling around on my bed in hysterics.

I sat up and wiped my eyes when I was finally able to calm down and breath normally. Alice was glaring at me like I just scuffed her favorite pair of shoes.

"Oh, come on," I started, "you should have seen the look on your face!" I said.

"Wrinkles," she hissed in an angry whisper "are nothing to laugh about."

I had to literally bite my lip to keep from laughing out again but managed to somehow swallow the giggles.

We ordered in from a local diner and I was surprised as hell to have a hot piece of man standing at the door with the order. I didn't think men that pretty were deliverymen, I paid him for the food and and gave him an extra nice tip for the prompt delivery. He winked at me as he was turning to leave.

"Royce?" asked Alice, causing him to turn sharply.

"Alice." He said tipping his head at her and smiling weakly before walking into the hallway.

"Royce?" I asked before putting the bag on the counter and pulling out the Styrofoam boxes.

"Hold on," she said before putting her phone to her ear and walking into her room.

I sorted the food and had just popped _Music and Lyrics_ in the DVD player when she came back out.

"You good?" I asked grabbing the drinks.

"Zero not diet," she said; "and ya, I'm good." She responded unconvincingly.

"Diet sodas are all the same. Gross imitations of perfected soda-y goodness," I said letting her off the hook. She was definitely distracted about something.

I enjoyed my burger and fires while we, well I, watched the movie and she picked at her salad. It was awkward with her being so subdued. I decided that I would let her sleep on it and talk to her in the morning if she wasn't back to normal.

"Are you expecting someone?" she asked after a sharp knock on the door.

"No, not that I know of." I answered turning to face the door from my perch on the couch. It was Emmett. He looked…upset.

"Can I come in?" he asked tentatively.

"Sure thing Em, What brings you to this neck of the woods?" I asked

"I just needed a distraction from life," he said dejectedly. The way Alice was looking at him made me certain she knew something and wasn't letting on.

"Well come in. We are just watching a chick flick but I've got a good selection of action flicks if you want." I said, pointing to the new movie shelf Alice somehow managed to buy and have assembled before we got back from tryouts. He just waved his hand and sat in a chair.

"You look so bummed….and tense. Come here." I said patting the cushion between my legs. "You look like you could use a rub down." I knew it was serious when he didn't make it into a lewd comment, I mean I totally set him up for it. I started on his shoulders and worked my way up the back of his nick to his scalp. I ran my fingers through his curly hair, enjoying its texture while massaging his head. I felt him relax under my touch and heard his breathing slow. I stopped and went to turn the volume down when his big hand fell on mine.

"Don't stop, and don't turn it off, I like this movie and that stupid 'Pop' song,"

he said with his eyes closed while moving my hand back into his hair.

Alice disappeared somewhere halfway through the film and I continued to dote on Emmett. It was a nice feeling having him there. Like a missing piece of a puzzle was finally put in place.

"Why do girls stay friends with assholes?" Emmett asked out of nowhere.

"I don't know, I have often wondered that myself." I said shrugging. "I think there is something about a guy that needs 'saving' that draws a girl in, they all think they can fix him, or that he will eventually change if they stay in his life. Personally I think that assholes deserve to die alone and with venereal diseases that rendered him impotent since all they want is new ass every week."

He was quiet for a few minutes, just letting me massage his scalp before he grabbed my hand again and turned to look at me.

"Do you really think I'm an asshole?" he asked holding my hand tightly, like it would somehow save him. I could see the hurt in his eyes and didn't know why it bothered me so much.

"OH! NO! No, I didn't mean you. I hardly know you. But if you recognized part of your self in what I said…maybe you should reconsider you ways." I said, my hand on his cheek in a comforting embrace. "You're what, 17?"

"18" he replied

"Well it's high school Emmett. You need to make it as good as it can be for you. If you aren't happy change your ways, if you are then keep on keeping on like you have been. But who ever says that high school is the best years of their life never did anything exceptional or great after. You won't be one of those people."

"How do you know? Like you said, you don't even know me yet." He said his brow furrowing in an uncharacteristic frown.

"I know enough." I said, "You won't be Uncle Rico reliving the glory days. You'll look back fondly and then thank the gods you got the fuck on with real life." I said.

"You think?" he asked. He looked so vulnerable, so child like, with his curly hair a mess from running my hands through it.

"I know," I said smiling at him. "Now enough of this girl-talk. There is a movie to finish."

"Ok, but my ass is falling asleep," he said, so I patted the cushion next to me and he laid himself across the couch so his head was in my lap and his legs were dangling off the couch. He grabbed my arm and placed my hand on his head again.

"That feels so good," he said with a sly grin. I just shook my head and smiled. We finished the movie that way, with him mumbling 'pop goes my heart' half asleep. I fell for him a little. I mean, if Edward can play the field while leading me on, I could certainly do the same right?

I managed to ease my way out from under him and grab one of the extra pillows and blankets for him, _I'm glad Alice insisted on these_, I thought as I tucked him in. As I looked down at him, I felt compelled to kiss his forehead and tell him that it would be ok. When I smoothed his hair out of the way he stirred a little and I noticed the tingle I felt with Edward was absent. I kissed his temple and whispered, "Every seed knows it's time, Emmett. You will know when it's your time to blossom." I got up to walk to my room and squealed in surprise when his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Don't go," he said, looking lost and weary.

"There's hardly enough space for you on there, let alone us both," I said motioning toward the couch.

"Well…well ya. Okay, never mind," he said rolling over so he was facing the couch.

"No patty fingers." I said.

"What?" he said looking over his shoulder at me.

"You promise there will be no patty fingers and you can sleep in my bed." I said.

"Uh, no patty fingers then." He said still confused but getting the gist.

"You guys really need to watch some classic movies," I said walking back toward my room. I turned in the doorway to see him still sitting there, watching me and held my hand out to him.

"Well, are you coming?" I asked and he jumped up and scurried over to me. I slept soundly that night.

--

I woke up to rushed whispering and turned over to try and fall back asleep when I hit the wall.

"Sonuvabitch!" I said, rubbing my nose and forehead. _Why the hell am I all the way over here?_ I thought, with my upgraded queen I generally sprawl out in the middle of the bed. That's when I felt the arm around my waist pull me closer.

"Did you really just face plant the wall?" he asked giggling.

"Shut up!" I said smacking at him playfully.

"Make me." He said seriously and I couldn't resist, so I turned in his arms.

"You shouldn't have said that." I said wiggling my eyebrows and started a tickle attack. He just continued to smile smugly at me until I reached around and tickled near the small of his back. He made this amazingly high-pitched sound and kicked out. He started to tickle me back which was the end of my assault, being the most ticklish person in the history of the world. He ended up straddling me and I was laughing hysterically trying to tell him to stop or I would most likely pee myself when the door slammed open. Our heads snapped to the door in unison where a pissed off looking Edward and Rosalie stood.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" someone yelled.

"So this is how it's going to be, huh?" Edward asked, his eyes blazing angrily at me, before I realized it was me that yelled.

"You pretty much decided that, yeah." I said, my voice venomous, not knowing where the righteous indignation was coming from. That's when yesterday flashed through my mind and I saw him holding her intimately close, pushing her hair behind her ear, whispering in her ear, smiling playfully at her, right after he had swept me off my feet with the same display and I let the anger take hold. I would be no ones fool.

"Pretty hypocritical to get all pissy over this when you were up to worse things with worse people last night." Emmett said looking directly at Rose, and I looked from him to her to Edward. He looked like he was biting back a comment and I knew it was true. He was just using me to amuse himself, they were still together in some capacity and she was pissed because he didn't use me like he used the others. That's when I got really mad.

oOoOo

And as always…** REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! :)**

and now time for the _**SNEAK PEEK!!!**_

**~*SCANDALESQUE*~**

"NO! NO NO NO!" I yelled after the fifth try, "If you keep messing up I'm going to break your knee caps!"

"What was wrong this time?" asked the annoying human girl. We were adding another act to the show and with just the three of us girls it was hard to keep a variety and the allure of her blood pumping doubly hard behind her veins from the dancing was making us all a little edgy, especially Jasper.

"You think too much. Your moves aren't sensual and sinuous; they are over-rehearsed and stiff." I said walking across the stage towards her. I started to emphasize the oomph in my step and when I got center stage I performed the sequence that we were working on perfectly. I had the advantage over the young human girl, being a vampire and knowing that I could do the same sequence over and over again with out tiring and exactly the same. In all reality she was doing well, but I needed her to think that I was a taskmaster for perfection to explain the consistency of our burlesque routines. I was Dommine Atrix (Dominatrix) after all, and I loved the role of hard ass when it was time to play.


	18. Paired Up

Ok so I am thinking once a week updates. My sched. is better than last semester but I have lots of reading that I have to do, proof of which is in the exam I took today and am pretty sure I got a 'C' on, I didn't read enough. This will also give me time to collaborate with MB on Scandalesque. Which is just fuckin' fun to write. :)

I'd also like to ask you all to go check out Scandalesque, it's a fun, sexy vamp story, lots more lemons and sexual experimentation there than you will see here. Monkey Bars is my sex Guru, so it will be lots of fun. ;)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

oOoOo

EMPOV

"Double standards are a bitch, aren't they," I said to Rose. She was standing there with her hand on Edward's shoulder having the nerve to look scandalized. If she had minded her own damn business she wouldn't have come to the wrong conclusions. I was still straddling Bella, my hands still holding onto her warm soft flesh, and it didn't escape me how she was breathing hard and had a flush on her face. It looks like we were/are in the middle of, doing the dirty.

Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose and doing that heavy nose-breathing thing. I noticed how Rose was tending to him, _when the hell did that happen?! I though she hated his bitch-ass._ I looked back down at Bella and she was giving Rose a death stare. _I guess she thinks that Rosie is moving in on her turf_, if that were the case I wouldn't be so…whatever I am right now. No, she had to go and invite douche bag King over. That won't end well. I made a vow to myself if she went down that road again I wouldn't hold her hand or be her soggy shoulder again. So it looks like I have to cut my ties with her, and unfortunately Bella seems to be my ticket out.

I let out a yelp when she grabbed my ass and started to laugh when she whispered in my ear.

"What is it with these bitches, can't they see we're busy?" she whispered loud enough for them to hear. Edward's body went rigid and he looked livid. He took a step forward, but Rose put her hand on his arm and he stopped. Bella saw that, narrowed her eyes and started to nibble my earlobe.

The door slammed and she flopped back on the bed. "What a dick," she said.

"Thanks," I replied with a cheeky grin.

She half-heartedly slapped my arm and I did the only thing that seemed right. I tickled her again. She stared to squeal again and I let up.

"Don't let him make you frown," I said. Squeezing her sides a little to make her laugh. "He is a dick just like the rest of us. It does seem to me, however, that he was unnaturally upset to find us together."

"The same could be said for Rosalie's behavior the last two days," she said, those dark brown eyes swimming with curiosity. You know, she really was an understated beauty.

"So what is with you two?" she asked. "I understand yesterdays outburst, but I must say you did look rather fetching in pink sparkly lip gloss," and started to giggle.

"Lip gloss?" I asked, and then remembered that as I was bounding down the bleachers to go see Bella, Natalia caught my eye and launched herself at me. I love a feisty, forward woman, but I wasn't in the mood just then. So I pulled her off, told her I would catch her later, and caught up with the group. That's when Rose slapped me upside the head. _Ah. That makes more sense now. _

"Seriously…" Alice trailed off from the doorway. "Get the hell up and ready for class." She said rolling her eyes and closed the door.

"She woke up on the wrong side of the bed, huh?" asked Bella.

"Well I don't think we are on anyone's favorite's list right now." I responded.

"Ok, time to disengage!" I yelled and flipped so she was on top. If there was one thing I was good at, it was dispelling awkward moments.

She just laughed, slapped at my chest and rolled off.

"Now get the hell out! It's naked time and you aren't invited no matter what the general population thinks." She winked, grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom.

I jumped up and grabbed her hand. "Marry me?" I asked playfully.

"I'll think about it." She winked and kicked at me to leave.

--

I met up with Jasper after showering and changing in my room. My father instead I have a room to myself 'so that I might concentrate on my studies better,' but it wasn't conducive to studying. I often did that over in Ed and Jaspers room. We were walking towards the academic building to hit up our first hour English class when we passed by Ed and Rose sitting at one of the benched tables talking. Jasper, I had a feeling, was unaware of the days events, but soon felt the awkwardness of the situation and we continued on our way.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied, trying to get a gauge for how much he knew.

"What the hell happened between last night and now that Edward and my sister were giving you the stink eye?"

"Two words. Royce, Bella." I said.

"…OK, we will skip Royce for now, what happened with Bella? She seems sweet, which is a good thing for Edward." He said.

"Well I went to her room last night after Rose brutally turned me away. I saw Royce heading to her door as I was walking away and he had this smug ass look on his face, She let him in, he had take out. And I stayed there for a few minutes, I couldn't help it, I put my ear to the door, just to make sure it was ok in there…" I trailed off.

"…And you heard something you didn't want to hear?" he asked

"Bingo. So I walked down the hall towards the stairs, and I heard Bella laugh at something as I was walking by and I felt compelled to knock. So long story short, she was sweet, and played with my hair-"

"Your one true love." He interrupted

"-and I just didn't want to be alone, you know? So I asked her not to leave but the couch was too small so…"

"So…"

"So she invited me to sleep with her, providing there were no 'Patty Fingers.' And no, I don't know what the hell that means, but I think it's movie related."

"Well if you slept there and then went to your room and got ready, how did they know what you were up to, and how is just seeping bad…you never let girls sleep with you."

"Well I may have been straddling her and she may have been making high pitched noises when they busted into the room."

"Emmett…" he said warningly

"Tickle wars are not pretty." I said punching his shoulder. He visibly relaxed, but I could tell he wasn't too happy. Whether or not that had to do with Royce, or me I wasn't sure.

--

The day passed slowly since neither Eddie nor Rosalie were talking to me. So I actually paid attention and took notes in class. The Spanish teacher looked taken aback when I raised my hand. _I'll have to remember to participate more in class._

I was on my way to lunch, alone, when I ran into Bella, she was trying to lose that Newton douche so I sidled up beside her and grabbed a handful of ass. She made that squealing sound that I was quickly becoming fond of and then glared at me. I just smiled a smug smile and held out my arm for her. She grabbed on and said, "catch ya later, maybe," to Newton.

"First one's free Emmett. After that you have to pay," she said giving me a 'fuck you' look.

"Well, I'll take all the freebees I can get from you," I winked then opened the door to the cafeteria. She just laughed and shook her head at me. She spotted Alice across the way and waved.

"See you on the war front," she sighed at me, I watched her walk away thinking _I could go for her. She has some spirit in her yet. Not as vivacious as Rosie, but some good stuff._ She turned back around a blew a kiss at me. I mimed catching it putting it in my pocket. "For later," I called out wiggling my brows at her. _Wait...did i just compare her to Rose?_

"Wicked thing, isn't she?" said Jasper causing me to flinch.

"What the fuck, dude?" I asked taking a calming breath.

"Oh, did I frighten the big bad bear man?" he asked condescendingly.

"No, you startled me. And as for wicked, yes, wicked hot." I taunted as we walked towards the food line.

"Yeah, she has that old world Hollywood look that people just don't go for anymore," Jasper said. "So what was with the PDA there?" he asked.

"Just a li'l friendly affection," I said simply.

"Grabbing ass in the hallway is friendly affection?" he asked skeptically.

"Oh. That."

"Yeah, that." He replied.

"Well, I was helping her get away from Newton, and copping a feel. It was a two-for really." I said shrugging before filling my tray with Meyers' gourmet lunch food. "God I love red meat," I said.

"Really? I couldn't tell with the 2 T-bones and the hamburger you have on your tray." Jasper said rolling his eyes.

We swiped our ID cards at the cashiers station and walked to the table. The only two seats were next to Alice and Bella. Jasper and I sat next to each respectively.

"Holy Christ Em. Did you need to eat the whole cow?" Bella asked laughing at me.

"I'm a growing boy, I need to eat well." I said in mock seriousness.

"Well, hell, if you keep eating like that the only growing your going to do is out, not up." She replied shaking her head. The table laughed at her comment but the conversation was noticeable stilted after that. We all talked in pairs for the most part.

--

We were walking out of the caf, still in pairs, when Bella surprised me with her question.

"Is alcohol forbidden on campus?" she asked, her brows knit together.

"Technically yes, but its only reinforced if you are blatantly using it." I answered thinking of the bottle of Macallan, God's gift to mankind in the form of a 12-year-old Fine Oak scotch, I had behind my Lucky Charms.

"Hmmm…" she trailed off.

"Why what's up?" I asked felling strangely curious.

"Oh I was just thinking it would be cool to have champagne Thursdays," she replied shrugging.

"That sounds like and excellent idea," I replied clapping my hands together.

"But how do we get the goods?" she asked, looking up at me with the most glorious look of innocence and wonder. I instantly felt regret that she had come into our world of uncaring idiocy. We were the kids that would end up fucking over the world later, unloved by our parents who thought that writing a check or buying you something obscenely expensive could make it all better, when all you really wanted was a hug. We would repeat the vicious cycle with our own kids and here she was, fresh out of the box, all new and sparkly and loved. She would be like my mothers Lladro (fine high end porcelain figures), beautiful but broken in some way. Every piece had managed to get chipped or broken over time. She would leave here like that, like the rest of us, with cracks and pieces of herself missing. It made me sad and before I knew what I was doing my hand was on her cheek and I was rubbing my thumb back and forth.

"It will all work out." I said and knew that it was true. This whole high school thing was over rated and I couldn't wait to start living real life. This shit with Eddie and Rose would pass soon enough and if it didn't then they weren't the people I wanted to surround myself with.

"Epiphany?" she asked, her eyes crinkling slightly as she smiled at me.

"Yeah."

"Major or minor?"

"both." I said taking my hand off her cheek when the warning bell for class rang.

"Meet you at the dorm after classes? We'll get cracking on the illegal activities?" I asked

"'Yup." She said poping the 'p' and walked away.

_I could go for her, maybe. She's cute. And I could protect her from all the shit we learned to ignore back in grade school_, I was thinking when a voice cut through my thoughts like a Ginsu knife through a soup can.

"Emmett, dear, we need to talk. Now." Said a voice behind me that sent shivers down my spine.

oOoOo

REMEMBER TO ADD ALERTS, FAVORITES, AND REVIEWS :)

I heart Emmett. Isn't he just fun? :)

So I know this is moving a little slow, but bear with me. It's worth it!

I know that I said we would be posting Scandalesque on Twilighted as well, but it was rejected because of 'punctuation use around quotations'…I didn't realize that I was still in high school English…that's fucked up. So I have made the decision, with MB's approval to say 'Fuck you too,' and only post here on FanFic for now. When I get over my bitter resentment and locate my MLA stylebook we will try again.


	19. Momma Cullen

I know it's been a while but I was living real life pretty well there. Getting more hours at work and working on school projects. And reading. Hunted came out, the 5th House of Night book, it was good, but I must say that the love interest business is pissing me off, and I am contemplating tattooing a crescent moon to my forehead to see if guys will throw themselves at me like that too.

Then Twilight came out on movie. That was a waste of time. MB knows the manager of a Blockbuster in Desert Ridge Marketplace, who told her that SM called to confirm a drive by signing at the store, since its near her house. So we drive the 45 minutes out to Paradise Valley and bought the movie and waited….and waited…along with some girls that go to school with her son. Big fat no-show. We even stopped by the Hot topic in the mall to see if it was a more hoppin' place to go, which it was, but she wasn't there either. Dick. So I own the movie but really wanted to have it signed…

Still waiting impatiently for MB to finish her chapter of scandalesque…::sigh:: (stop being a bitchass and write or I may just take over and let you be a guest author!!)

I keep adding to this and the note below each time I open the document to write. I'm in the middle of some serious writers block. :(

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

oOoOo

APOV

"Coming!" I called as I stumbled my way to the door. "What!?" I asked as I yanked the door open, my eye mask still covering half of my left eye.

"I am an idiot."

"Come in," I sighed, opening the door wider. "What did you do now?" I asked as I slumped onto the couch.

"Royce." She said. "Well I didn't do him, per-se, but I certainly did too much with him." She sighed and pulled at her hair. "What do I do?"

"Well if you want to walk down the road of emotionally-fucked-good-looking-bad-boy, again, then be my guest. Otherwise stop calling his ass when you have a bad day." I said yawning.

"Thanks for sugar coating it for me." Rose said sarcastically.

"Well you know what Mary Poppins says," I said.

"Ya, but I think you actually have to sugar coat it for that to work, Alice."

"Ya, well, she was practically perfect in every way after a full nights sleep and a cup of coffee in the morning, _just like me_, and since you inconveniently woke me up and hour early, you get blunt." I said stifling another yawn.

I got up to start the coffee maker then plopped back down on the couch. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I finally looked at her. She looked like hell. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was a mess; halfway falling out of its tie.

"You look like hell, and I mean that in the nicest way." I said to her. She gave me a scowl, but she knew it too.

"Look, if it's that much of a mind fuck for you that you can't even get a nights sleep after some stress relief with him then kick him to the curb." I said "After how things ended last time no one will blame you for ending anything prematurely this time. Not to mention that if Emmett found out he would probably stop talking to you and kick his ass."

"I doubt Emmett could kick his ass." She replied rolling her eyes, but she knew I was right about the not talking to her part.

"He could too, why the hell do you think he goes to nationals and invitationals all year for wrestling?" I asked her seriously. He might be a dick sometimes, but that's my brother and I love him.

"Well honestly, I can't stop staring at his ass in that tight little outfit, so I don't know how he does it." She said, a slight pink in her cheeks. I chose to ignore that for now.

"Nice ass or not, he can kick some ass," I said when the coffee maker beeped to let me know it was done. "Coffee!" I clapped before bouncing over to the machine and pouring us both a cup.

We sat back on the couch in silence sipping the hot brew when Rose spoke up again.

"Whose giant ass shoes are those?" she asked pointing her chin by the movie rack.

A knock at the door kept me from thinking about it too hard.

"What is this, grand central?" I grumbled as I went to the door.

"Unless you have chocolate or Robert Pattinson wrapped up in just a bow, I don't want any," I called through the door.

"I can make it happen if you open the door, Alice" Edward called back.

"Ok but he has to be holding some chocolates when he arrives." I said opening the door.

"Hey have you seen Emmett?" he asked walking in towards the coffee maker.

"No, why?" I asked perching myself, once again on the couch.

"Well he never came to the room last night for cards, and I tried Rosalie's room but she wasn't there either so I thought I would check here." He said turning around with a mug

"Rose," he acknowledged nodding his head.

"Well he came to my room last night with some shit excuse for an apology and I sent him on how way," Rose said scowling.

"He did stop by, he and Bella were watching a movie, I thought he would sleep on the couch, but he isn't here." I said.

"What about the shoes?" asked Rose. There was a small noise from Bella's room like she hit the wall but Edward was far more interested in the shoes.

"What shoes?" he asked walking over?

"Those boats by the movies," Rose said with a small frown. Edward walked over and the look on his face confirmed they were his.

"So where IS Emmett?" he asked a second before a high-pitched noise came from Bella's room, followed by a quick silence then her hysterical laughter, she even snorted.

Edward stalked over to the door and slammed it open, Rosalie hot on his heels. It was too silent for a few seconds before Bella yelled at them.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" she roared, making me think twice about pissing her off.

"So this is how it's going to be, huh?" Edward asked angrily.

"You pretty much decided that, yeah." she replied with a venomous voice.

"Pretty hypocritical to get all pissy over this when you were up to worse things with worse people last night." Emmett said. So he knew. That must be why he came to our room. To find some solace from that blow to his ego. He never thought she would keep Royce on any sort of leash after what happened last year, after he helped her see how wrong he was. He had to live through her choosing Edward over him and watching him mess that up. I could see why he came to Bella after that. She was new, untouched by the social issues we faced daily. She was normal wrapped in a happily oblivious package.

"Double standards are a bitch, aren't they," Emmett said to Rose.

I stayed in the living room wanting to remain neutral but I could only imagine the look on Edward and Rosalie's faces.

"What is it with these bitches, can't they see we're busy?" Bella whispered loud enough for them to hear. Then she did something that caused Edward to growl. He lead Rose out of the room by the arm and slammed the door closed.

They just stood there in the living room trying to comprehend what they saw, Edwards fingers were digging so far into the couch that I thought he might actually tear the fabric, when Bella's laughter broke the silence. Edward stormed from the room slamming the door Rosalie followed, but turned back and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Wasn't Edward enough for her? She has to take Emmett too?" she asked before slamming the door behind her as well.  
I walked over to the coffee maker and poured out the last cup. I would need it today. We had about an hour and a half to get ready for school and I needed time to think. I walked over to Bella's door and peeked in. Emmett was straddling Bella, holding his weight on his hands while he looked down at her and they talked. _Random way to have a conversation._

"Lip Gloss?" Emmett asked Bella before some realization came to him. Why was he still on top of her?

"Seriously…Get the hell up and ready for class," I said rolling my eyes at them and closing the door. I made my way back to my room and flopped on the bed, another half an hours worth of sleep then marathon to get ready for class.

My first three classes had been long. I talked to Jasper in the hall between second and third period and he told me what Emmett said and I gave him the 5 minute version of what happened. He seemed concerned about Royce, but put that aside to asked about Bella.

"She doesn't seem like the two timing kind." He said and I agreed. I took off when the warning bell rang and promised to talk to him at lunch.  
I was looking at my choices for food when I looked that the door to the Caf, Emmett was leading Bella in on his arm. _That won't go over well with either Eds or Rose._

I thought then smiled to myself at the nickname I gave him when we were kids, before he changed. Bella waved at me and walked over after saying something to Emmett that made him laugh, then turned after a few feet and blew him a kiss. I think she has a death wish with the way Rose was staring at her and stabbing her salad. But worse was when Emmett mimed catching it and putting it in his shirt pocket "For later!" he called after her. I was waiting for Rose to break…something. But she contented her self with attacking her salad.

"What was that?" I asked as soon as Bella got to me.

"What?" she asked grabbing a tray.

"Blowing a kiss…to my brother." I said. _This girl is going to be the death of me._

"Just playing around. At least he isn't all fucktarded like Edward," She said bitterly. We walked through the line getting salad and fries and snacks for later. I could see her lips twitching a lot like she was talking with out opening her mouth and she would shake her head at times. Something about this whole Edward/Emmett situation had her over processing. We walked back to the table, and she paused before sitting, seeing that Edward was next to Rosalie. The tables were round with three two person benches, we sat on the two ends that were next to each other, trying to stay neutral, on my part but she was trying to be as far away from either of them I'm sure.

We started to eat in silence but it was soon shattered when Bella exclaimed "Holy Christ Em. Did you need to eat the whole cow?" laughingly.

"I'm a growing boy, I need to eat well." he said in mock seriousness.

"Well, hell, if you keep eating like that the only growing your going to do is out, not up." She replied shaking her head. The table laughed at her comment but the conversation was noticeable stilted after that. We all talked and left the table in pairs after that.

I headed off toward the academic building to go to math with Jasper and Rose and Edward were being oddly nice to each other which just weirded me out.

The day was finally coming to an end and I was on my way to the dorm when I saw her. Her caramel hair was glittering in the sun looking almost honey/amber. She was gesticulating wildly at Carlisle about something and stamped her foot. That could only mean one thing. Carlisle spilled the beans about Edward skipping class and inadvertently injuring Bells.

I walked straight up to her and gave her a hug from behind.

"Mom." I sighed inhaling her perfume. She always smelled so good to me. Every time I inhaled her perfume visions of growing up and fancy occasions played through my head.

"Alice, darling, how are you?" she asked turning to give me a proper hug.

"I have been better, actually. Too much drama." I said honestly.

"I bet," she said acerbically looking pointedly at Carlisle.

"Ya, Rose and Bella certainly know how to keep people on their toes." I said to clear the air there.

Ever since Edward was 8 if something went wrong Esme assumed it was his doing, and yes, most of the time it was, but to jump to the unfair conclusion probably made him act out more since he was likely to get in trouble for it anyways.

"Bella?" she asked stepping out of our embrace.

"Yes, she is my new roommate." I said happily. I hated living alone.

"Ah. Miss Swan," she said nodding.

I peeked around her at dad and asked "How does she know about Bella?"

"Your father called me the night of the pool incident to vent." She said simply. _Edward's fucked_, I thought.

If there is one thing Esme hates, it's when Edward does something stupid and someone else gets hurt for it.

"How long are you staying?" I wined. I missed my mom.

"A few days, I want to see how things are going, and I can see that I am wanted by at least one of my children so that makes the trip worth while," she smiled at me.

"I'll always want you around!" I exclaimed hugging her tightly around the waist.

"Aw, I love you too sweetie." She said, returning my hug. "What say we take your bags up to the room and go get food?" she asked me.

"Just us?" I asked "Or as a family?"

"I think just the girls is good for tonight." She winked at me and kissed Carlisle.

Bella was in her room, Bucky Holly or some such playing on her laptop, while she sang along. Her and her random 50's music. I don't get how the song was one of her favorites, it was sad, but she told me I just didn't know the emotion yet, and that I would appreciate the song later.

"…that'll be the day-ay-ay that I die" she sang from her room.

Mom looked at me questioningly, I just shrugged and said, "That's Bella for you."

"Would she like to come with us for dinner? We could grab Rose too?" mom asked me.

"Um…they are kind of not talking right now," I floundered trying to be diplomatic.

"Well, lets see how Bella feels about it and figure things out from there." She said.

"See how Bella feels about what?" she asked from the living room.

"How you feel about accompanying Alice and me to dinner," Mom said walking out of my room.

"Oh, um, well I haven't eaten." She said looking around mom at me.

"Bella, this is Esme, my mom." I said.

"Oh, nice to meet you Mrs. HMC" she said, then blushed 15 shades of red that made me giggle, "Uh, Mrs. Cullen I mean." She stammered.

"Mrs. HMC?" mom asked.

"Ya,.." Bella said her hand on her neck, looking like she would rather be anywhere else. "When I first started it was easier to shorted Head Master Cullen to HMC…" she trailed off "I even got Alice to call him that." she said as if to prove some point.

Mom Quirked an eyebrow at me and said, "Just call me Esme. So how about food?"

"I like food…" Bella trailed off not comfortable with the situation.

"We were thinking of inviting Rose as well," I said.

"Oh, well you three should go then and catch up on things, I'll just eat some pizza rolls or something." Bella said looking for a way out.

"Pizza Rolls?" Esme asked, looking at me, "They are like mini egg rolls but with pizza stuff inside," I explained, "They are a quick fix and good for snacks."

"Oh, well that doesn't sound like a healthy dinner." Esme said like that ended the conversation.

"Well I don't want Rose to feel left out, but it would be prudent not to have us at the same table right now." Bella said not meeting mom's gaze.

"Well then _WE_ shall do dinner, and Rose will join the two of us for dessert." Esme said simply, "That way I get time with all my girls." She said smilingly.

"Ya?" Bella asked.

"Ya." Esme answered then moved toward the door. "Are you ready or do you need to change?" she asked.

"15 MINUTES!" I shouted grabbing Bella's hand and leading her into my room. She needed a little fixing up before dinner with Esme.

oOoOo

Ok so I am going to stop it a little short here. It feels slow to me and I need time to regroup. Let me know what you think.

READ, REVIEW and as ever, love you some FWS. :)

The song Bella was singing along to was 'That'll Be the Day' by BUDDY HOLLY, Alice doesn't have as much of a music mind as Bella and Edward, and as such only half pays attention to those details.

If any of you like random comedy…you should youtube Charlie the Unicorn. It's pretty amazing.

ALSO, if you liked the song they played while Edward serenaded Bella at the piano in the movie, its River Flows into You by a guy named Yiruma. I bought his CD, First Love (the repackaged edition), its pretty amazing. I also bought Twilight: The Score, all the orchestral pieces from the movie…it rocks also.

So I got my state tax return and bought way too many movies from Wal-Mart. One of them was Henry Poole is here. It's this really good movie with Luke Wilson. That makes me laugh and cry cause I had an experience like that once.

And on a personal note….i just bought the complete series of the original transformers cartoon and I am so freaking excited I could pee myself. :) :) :)


	20. Bella's Got Balls

So I wrote the last chapter of this story. I am pretty happy with how it turned out. So now I have something to work towards and tweak as things progress. But it will stay the same for the most part and that makes me happy. Random…I know.

Also this will be the last update until after the semester is over. I need to focus on my studies and am going on a pilgrimage to Israel for two weeks after that. So, enjoy and Happy Easter, and happy trails to you, until we meet again. ;)

oOoOo

BPOV

I had no idea how this happened. One minute I was singing along to Buddy Holly and the Crickets, and the next I'm sitting in a pedicure station where some woman is telling me how nice my feet are and that the shade of polish Alice picked for me matches my skin tone….my _skin tone_ for gods sake. I almost wanted to mouth off, 'well thank God I'm not too purple to pull it off!' but Esme was to my right and I had to behave.

Alice and Esme had decided to take a small detour to get 'Mani/Pedi's' before dinner since it was still kind of early to eat, so here I was being pumiced and washed and having false niceties spoken to me while I contemplated how upside down my life had become in less than a week.

"Bella?" asked Esme's concerned voice.

"Yes?" I responded shaking my head out of my reverie.

"I was just asking how you liked things at school?" she repeated.

"Oh, things are ok. It's a lot different than what I am used to but it's not bad." I said with an inflection at the end, which made it sound like a question.

"Alice told me about the swim meet you had and that you won." She said smiling at me.

"Well it was actually just tryouts, and I didn't win, but I did set a school record on accident." I said shrugging. "But you should have seen Alice," I laughed at the memory, _was it really just yesterday?_ "It looked like the School Spirit fairy had taken her over. She made these huge glittery signs and everything."

"That sounds like my girl," Esme smiled, "She never does anything half way, it's all in or not at all for her."

"Well it's a good way to live, strong convictions are never a bad thing." I replied.

"As long as they don't involve glitter," Alice interjected and I laughed.

"As long as they don't involve glitter in my room, or on me," I corrected.

Esme laughed at us and said, "I'm glad you girls are getting along so well, I have to admit I was worried after what happened with that Heather girl."

"Oh, Bella and I were destined to be together," Alice said with a nod of the head and I just cocked a brow at her. "Best friends forever and all that." She added.

"As long as you don't insist on dressing my everyday or have glitter fests I'm down." I said tossing the magazine I was supposed to be looking at on the table next to me.

"So I heard you took quite the spill your first day here," Esme said carefully.

"What?" I asked, _that came out of left field_…

"When Carlisle, or, um, HMC as you call him was showing you and your father the swim complex," she prompted.

"Oh, ya, no big deal," I said. I had a bad feeling where this was going.

"So you didn't get hurt or anything?" she asked looking at her nails.

"A slight tweak in my knee but nothing permanent?" I inflected like a question again.

"Well that's good then," she said but I waited before I said anything because it sounded like she was steeling herself for a 'talk.'

"I just wanted to apologize for Edward's behavior," she said with a disappointed look on her face, "I've done my best but that boy just doesn't get that his actions have consequences." She said shaking her head like it was her fault.

"Esme, it's ok," I said putting my hand on hers awkwardly, "Edward apologized already and it's not a big deal or anything, I swear. It was an accident, that's all. It's not like he purposefully goes around with the intent to harm people."

"True, but it happens more often than not with his stunts. Sometimes I wish she never…" she started but cut her self off "But wishing doesn't solve anything." She whispered more to herself than me. "Just be careful around Edward, when it comes to other people, he can be…careless." She said with a weak smile.

"No need to worry on that front," I said acerbically. "It seems my rendezvous with Edward rekindled whatever there was between him and Rosalie." I said failing to keep the acid out of my voice.

"Really now?!" Esme said shocked and looked to Alice for verification. She just made a face while Esme commented on how "Interesting" it was.

--

"Italian or Mexican?" asked Esme turning on to the main road.

"No offense but I don't do Mexican where Mexicans don't live." I said.

Esme just laughed and said "Italian it is then."

I zoned the whole ride there thinking about how messed up shit had gotten over the course of the week, I was almost drowned, been saved by, fell for and cursed Edward Cullen in the span of 4 days. _**4 DAYS!**__ I guess that's high school for you._ I sighed and Esme looked at me in the rearview but didn't say anything.

We made small talk throughout the meal and I let Alice and Esme lead the conversations and participated only when need be. I was too focused on the sad reality of my situation. But Emmett is a really nice guy and I'm comfortable with him….(but he doesn't make your heart soar like Edward) that nasty little voice of truth interrupted my thoughts. _Well Edwards a dick._ I thought vindictively and speared part of my stuffed shell with my fork.

--

We were on our way down the hall to the dorm room when Esme asked Alice if she could talk to me for a moment.

"What's up?" I asked nervously when I heard the door to our room click shut.

"Edward didn't do anything to you, did he?" she asked not quite looking me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean," I said_, what the fuck is she asking me?_ I thought.

"Well you said that you an Edward had a rendezvous?" she pressed

"Yes…" I trailed off

"And he wore that damned black button up?" she continued…

"Is that like an infamous date shirt or what?" I asked. That damned shirt was the cause of all my problems.

"Well…" Esme started, "I just want to make sure that everything that happened was consensual…"

"IM SORRY?" I said louder than I intended. "Do you really think that just because he shows up looking like walking sex I'd let him have his way with me permission or not?" I asked disturbed that I was having this conversation.

"Well you seem rather put off by him, I just wanted to make sure that no lines were crossed, that's all." She said.

"You really think he's capable of something like that?" I asked her disappointed that his own mother would have this conversation with a random girl and simultaneously wondering how many others she had had it with.

"I would like to say no, but after a few years here, I just don't know who he is anymore." She said sadly.

"Well maybe you shouldn't play judge and jury before you know what happens then," I said utterly disturbed by the conversation and my compulsion to defend the bastard.

"I appreciate what you are trying to do, but if you came all the way here just to make sure that some random girl who had a random run in with your son isn't going to cry wolf or whatever then I think you wasted your time. What ever Edward and I had was brief and great until he realized that I wasn't as great as something else he had before. That was his choice and I have to live with it. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go into my room and I would like to be left alone the rest of the night. And I don't mean to tell you your business, but isn't it a mothers job to be there for her son no matter what, to hold him up when he falls, rather than being the one pushing him farther into the hole he is digging for himself? Maybe instead of wasting your time being disappointed in him, you should take that time to reacquaint yourselves." I said, my discombobulation giving me a sense of courage I'd never known before. I felt her eyes on me as I walked to my room and punched my code in but I refused to look back. Once I was behind the safety of my bedroom door I leaned against it and sank to the floor, realizing for the first time how fast my heart was beating and that my hands were clenched in fists.

--

EPOV

I couldn't believe what I had just overheard in the hallway. No one ever talked back to Esme, one of the perks of being married to my father, a highly praised surgeon turned educator who the people of this town fawned over like he was the be all and end all of what Forks should be.

_Bella just chastised Esme for me. Bella still likes me? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!_

I was confused to say the least. That's when I realized Rosalie was next to me. We had just come back from dinner and heard the conversation as we walked off the elevator. She was going to meet me back down in my room for a movie night, but I decided to just go with her to her room. We heard an overly excited yell from the hall so we cautiously approached the hallway.

She grabbed my hand in a silent show of support when we heard Esme say "I would like to say no, but after a few years here, I just don't know who he is anymore," in a sad tone. We both knew she meant me. Then a voice I would recognize anywhere, a voice that made my heart beat faster as soon as I heard that first syllable come out of her mouth. She was defending me. That blew my mind. Especially when she said "And I don't mean to tell you your business, but isn't it a mothers job to be there for her son no matter what, to hold him up when he falls, rather than being the one pushing him farther into the hole he is digging for himself? Maybe instead of wasting your time being disappointed in him, you should take that time to reacquaint yourselves." I pulled Rose backwards and hit the elevator down button. I couldn't see her now. Not after that. Not after I knew she came down for the expressed purpose of talking to Bella about me, and not after she defended me so well.

The short trip to my room was a quiet one as I pondered what had started the argument, not to mention how they came to be alone together since I was certain that as of this morning Esme was little more than a name and role to Bella after our delightful conversation on the slide.

Muscle memory prompted my to key in my number at the door and we sat on the couch in silence. Rose had asked me a question that I didn't hear because I was still processing my own thoughts. _How did our situation get so fucked up in so little time_? (_AND WHY THE HELL DOES THAT GIRL MAKE YOUR BLOOD BOIL IN THE BEST WAY?_) The ladies man in me cried out, but I knew. I just didn't want to admit it. From the second she tripped her way into my life there was something about her that drew me in like a moth to the flame and no matter what I owed her some gratitude for doing for me what no one else had ever done, not even Alice or Emmett. She stood up for me to Esme. And that meant more than anything anyone had ever do for me. And for this one moment, I let myself be truly happy and consider the possibility of a future with a girl. After I figure out what the fuck went wrong in the first place, that is.

--

RPOV

Who knew that Edward Cullen could be such a charmer? Well, I did, I just tuned him out for the past year and a half, after he fucked me over. But forgiving his past indiscretions was one of the best things I had done. I had forgotten how fun it cold be just to hang out with him. I know our parents always wanted us to be together, the tie that binds our families together for real and all that, but we were meant to be friends, not lovers.

We were on our way to my dorm to grab some munchies and my cell phone; I accidentally left it when we went to grab dinner in the Caf. We were coming off the elevator when we heard an alarmed voice so we stopped and walked silently to the hall. I was going to yell at the bitches to be quiet but something told me not to interrupt this conversation. Then I heard Esme's voice. _What is Esme doing here?_ "I would like to say no, but after a few years here, I just don't know who he is anymore." She said sadly. I knew that as soon as she said it she was talking about Edward. Instinctively I reached down and grabbed his hand. I had done it so many times growing up when we would walk in on his parents arguing about him when he was younger. Carlisle and Esme's marriage was perfect except where Edward was concerned. Carlisle wanted Esme to get off his back but she felt that he needed her to hover like she did; she wanted tighter reigns on him and Carlisle wanted him to have freedom. So he got neither. It took me a moment to recognize Bella's voice as she criticized Esme for how she dealt with Edward. For as blunt and bitchy as I could be with people, I was always in deference to Esme, never able to tell her to back off of Edward, we all felt that way growing up but none of us wanted to start another fight between Esme and Carlisle, whenever they fought Edward's nightmares started again.

I couldn't help but dwell on one of the things she told Esme as Edward pulled me back towards the Elevator and made the short trip back to his dorm. "Whatever Edward and I had was brief and great until he realized that I wasn't as great as something else he had before. That was his choice and I have to live with it." _What does she mean by that?_ I thought. _She thinks he chose someone over her when he has never been as purely Edward around a girl that wasn't Alice or me before. _"What do you think she meant by that?" I asked out loud knowing he wouldn't answer; he was on autopilot the whole way here.

Emmett came out of Jasper's room then and I forgot that I was supposed to be mad at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We just overhear Bella and Esme talking in the hall upstairs." I said.

"Oh." Was all he said. He sat on the floor by my feet looking up at me. "How did that go?" he asked.

"Bella, one. Esme, zero." I answered.

"What?!" he asked, a look of excited confusion on his face. No one ever talked back to Esme.

"She chastised mom…for _me_ of all people." Edward said before I could answer. Then told Emmett in exact detail what was said and how. Emmett looked excited and proud that Bella had stood up for Edward.

"Finally someone who wasn't born and bread to be afraid of mom!" Emmett said putting his fist out for a power punch. Edward complied.

"That Bella, man, she's got some balls." He said smiling.

There was a knock on the door then, and Edward visibly tensed.

"Coming!" Emmett called. "I got it, dude. Go hide." He winked. And walked to the door while Edward sprinted to his room.

"Hello Emmett," Esme said rather curt. "Would you happen to know where Rosalie is?" she asked.

"Um, I think she was at dinner with Edward, they should be getting back soon, I bet if you went up to her room she will be there, have you tried calling her?" he said winning brownie points from me.

"I just tried but if they are going to be back I suppose I should leave before I give your brother a heart attack with my unannounced visit." She still sounded pissed.

"We will be doing dinner as a family tomorrow Emmett so break the news to your brother." Esme said before the door closed.

"Uh…dessert with pissed off Esme should be fun?" Emmett tried. I had to laugh at that and walked to the door.

"Pray for me, that I survive," I teased back. "We should talk?" I asked.

"Maybe." He answered and it hurt. Worse than I thought it would that he wasn't absolutely willing to forgive me right away but I was uber bitch, and then there was Royce, if anyone had a reason to be pissed with me it was him.

"Well keep me posted," I said as I walked out.

I made my way back up to my room to grab my phone before heading over to Alice's Dorm. I didn't bother to flip the lights because I knew where the phone was but a sound from my bedroom made me pause. I stood still and listened, it sounded like someone was rifling through my things. I tiptoed to my room to see if I could tell who it was. I was supposed to be the only one with access to my room. It was too dark to tell so I tiptoed back to the counter to grab my phone and leave so I could call campus security. I was almost to the door when I was grabbed from behind, a hand over my mouth.

"Hello Rosalie, I've been watching you."

oOoOo

So I was listening to the Yiruma album while I wrote this. It's amazingly beautiful and I think that the song 'I' is going to be my Lullaby for Bella, maybe. We'll see…

Just a final thank you before I depart for my brief authorial sabbatical. Thank you for being so patient with me while I deal with writers block and real life issues, and thank you for the fantastic reviews and support after I take too long to update. I promise that after I get back from the Holy Land (no ladies, not forks) it will be a regular updating over the summer. :) cross my heart and everything.

~Sin


	21. Soup, Salad and Secrets

So I am back. Yeah, it's been a while. It's been a bitch of a summer, excluding Israel, which was amazingly awesome, and I've been trying to get a new job for 2 months now…ugh…so uninspired it's sad. But I am working through it, so this chapter might be a little slow, but don't judge too harsh, cause I'm giving you a chapter! Right?! Ya, so enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

oOoOo

RECAP:

SUNDAY: Bella moves to rural Seattle to give Renee her newlywed space and gets a red truck.

MONDAY: Charlie surprises her with private school where she meets requirements for a full ride scholarship with a bunch of the countries elite. She has a run in with some misplaced weights and falls in the pool, which leads to meeting Edward Cullen. She does some solo swimming after getting settled in and meets the swim coach who encourages her to participate in tryouts. She meets Alice for an impromptu shopping trip. Is kept up by loud banging noises coming from the room upstairs. She "meets" Emmett, Jasper and bitches out Edward.

TUESDAY: First day of school for Bella, she sits with Alice at lunch, is told Mike Newton is a douche. He proves it by panicking in a game of 21 and throws a basketball right at her head while she walks towards the pool. She gets punch drunk and Edward takes her to the pool, they go on a date that ends with them falling asleep on a playground.

WEDNESDAY: Bella tells off Lauren, attacks mike with a badminton racquet and has swim tryouts. She meets a yummy hunk of Scottish diver, thinks Edward is doing naughty things with Rose. Rose is really doing super naughty things with some guy named Royce. And Bella and Emmett bond over a chick-flick.

THURSDAY: Rose feels guilty for getting busy with Royce, Eddie is looking for EM and finds him in bed with Bella They tell off Ed and Rose. Awkward lunch and plans for Champagne Thursdays are in the works. Esme shows up, gets Bella to do Mani/Pedis (I personally hate that phrase) and Bella tells off Esme, and Rose has a secret admirer/stalker…

oOoOo

BPOV

It has been 4 and a half days since Esme left, 7 since I told her off. I did my best to avoid her but between being Alice's "BFF" and Emmett's I-don't-even-know-what-to-call-it, I was dragged around the matriarch of the Cullen Clan far more often than I would have liked.

There was a palpable tension in the air between us and we did our best to be civil towards each other. She resented the fact that I called her on her inhospitable mothering towards Edward, and I just resented that she could be so loving towards Emmett and Alice and not give two shits for Edwards sake. No wonder he acted out so much.

One thing she said bothered me subconsciously and I woke up at 3:16 AM two days after our mani/pedi conversation and thought, _what the fuck was that? In her conversation she called Edward a she?" _as the conversation replayed itself in my mind…

"_I just wanted to apologize for Edward's behavior," she said with a disappointed look on her face, "I've done my best but that boy just doesn't get that his actions have consequences." She said shaking her head like it was her fault._

"_Esme, it's ok," I said putting my hand on hers awkwardly, "Edward apologized already and it's not a big deal or anything, I swear. It was an accident, that's all. It's not like he purposefully goes around with the intent to harm people."_

"_True, but it happens more often than not with his stunts.__** Sometimes I wish she**__…" she started but cut her self off "But wishing doesn't solve anything." She whispered more to herself than me. "Just be careful around Edward, when it comes to other people, he can be…careless." She said with a weak smile._

With the memory fresh in my mind, not soon to be forgotten I fell back asleep and mulled over it for days. Which leads me to today.

Today I am supposed to take soup to Rose for Alice. She came down with a terrible head cold that turned into a stomach bug that has lasted for almost a week. Frankly I wasn't too thrilled to be taking over nursemaid duty, but Alice was required to be at a dance club meeting during dinner hours and god-forbid Rosalie Hale does anything for herself.

So here I am knocking at her door for the past 5 minutes with soup and salad prepared by Alice for her and she refuses to answer the door. _Bitch._

"Alright then Rosalie, I am going to just leave it on the floor here. You can get it when you can be bothered to get off your ass!" I yelled at the door.

Just as I was crouching to put it down, she answered the door.

"A little patience would be nice," she said in a scratchy voice.

"I don't have a lot of that to begin with, and thanks to your convenient absence while Esme was here I had to deal with her silent wrath a whole lot more than I would have liked." I said shoving the food at her. (Thank god for Tupperware)

"There was absolutely nothing convenient about it!" she shouted at me, her facial mask cracking as she started to cough deeply.

I pushed my way into her room and set the food up on the table for her. I noticed that one of the panels has broken.

"How'd you do that?" I asked, salad still in my hand.

"I fell," she said defensively.

I would have taken her at face value except that she was one of the most balanced people I knew. I had seen her run through gravel in stilettos like it was nothing to worry about.

"How'd you fall?" I asked.

"I didn't turn the lights on when I came to get my cell phone and tripped over my school bag."

"Well that's a bitch." I said, "I've done that more than once. Broke my hand a couple of times."

"Really?" she said.

"Oh ya, I have the balance of a newborn deer." I said laughing.

(_**A/N:**_ this is how I describe myself. I have had more inanimate objects attack me than candies in a sweet shop…seriously)

"What did you hit?"

"What?" she asked

"What did you hit on the table?" I rephrased

"Oh, um, my arms." She said.

"Well if you broke off part of the table you must have some pretty beautiful war wounds." I said. "Lets see?"

"I don't really see how that's any of your concern." She said, rubbing her hand near her neck.

"Well if anyone knows tricks for how to deal with unwanted bruises, it's me," I said.

"Well if I wanted your help I would ask, so just leave the food on the table and go," she said to me turning away.

"Show me the bruises and I'll walk away right now," I said, "unless there's some other reason your table is missing a chunk…?"

"I told you it's none of your concern," she repeated.

"Alright…" I said placing her salad on the table. "But remember if you need to talk to someone…I am the only person here who doesn't know your past" and with that I walked out the door.

--

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" Emmett asked answering his door.

"Champagne Thursday champ, you forget already?" I asked walking into his room, "And boy do I need it!" I said throwing myself down on his uber amazing leather couch. "Why do you guys always chill in Hale's room (I refused to talk about Cullen, though I wasn't quite sure what my position on the situation was yet) instead of coming here, if there is one piece of furniture in the world that will get you some ass, it is this couch."

"Really now?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Keep it in your pants McCarty, it was a statement not a fact," I teased over the back of the couch, "Now get me my champagne, I'm parched!"

He just smiled a lazy smile at me then pounced. I have no idea how he does it. One second he is on the other side of a 3-foot tall couch, and the next he has me pinned down. That's a sweet feat of strength that would most likely kill me to master.

"You are rather bossy for someone who is expecting my hospitality, you know that?" he asked giving me his best, I'm-going-to-take-my-sweet-ass-time-with-you smile.

"I know how you like your women," I said trying to give him my best bitch-face.

"And how do I take my women, Swan?" he asked with a shit eating grin.

"You like 'em big, you like 'em chunky, you like 'em plumpy, you like 'em round," I sang in my best impersonation of Motto Motto from Madagascar 2.

He proceeded to stare, no expression on his face at all, and I knew I had him.

"Actually," he started sounding oddly serious, "I like 'em funny, I like 'em spunky, I like 'em witty, I like 'em smart…" he sang back. As sweet a moment as it was, it was totally ridiculous in that Motto Motto voice and I couldn't help but giggle. "And what's so funny about that?" he asked getting that mischievous look in his eyes again.

"Nothing at all…if you're a hippo, and from where I'm laying…you certainly weigh a ton." I laughed.

"Really now? Cause I could go ahead and put all my weight on you, instead of holding myself up like I am, then you'd really see how much I weigh."

"Voluntary manslaughter is like a life sentence you know?" I said sounding as serious as possible, I wasn't completely opposed to the idea of full on Emmett, but at the same time I wasn't all for not being able to breathe either.

"It'll be worth it, I think," he said slightly bending his arms, bringing his torso down towards me.

_This is it_, I thought, _he's going to kiss me...gah, I don't know if I'm ready…_

"Yeah, you're young, your butt can take it," I said, "But if you aren't absolutely sure maybe you should think it over."

He just laughed at me the regarded me with sharp eyes.

"Hey."

"Hi," I said shyly.

"How you doin'?" he asked half way down, he could probably see my inner freak-out on my face

"Um…I have a very large man invading my personal space, though I don't entirely mind it, but I am a little nervous."

"Why's that?"

"Um, the last person I kissed happens to be one of his best friends, and I don't want to be one of 'those' Meyer girls passed around from friend to friend," I said, _but I'm not entirely sure I am over said friend_, I added in my thoughts.

"Well you don't have to worry about that, Jasper wouldn't have you." He said before lowering a little lower.

"Well, thanks, I feel so...so…(_what the hell do I feel like?_)…Jerk." And I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Careful, next time I bite it." He said in a growly voice.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try!" I said laughing, my nerves fueling the giggle fits.

"I think you just want my mouth on yours," he said cockily.

"And I think you are a typical male, I'm not going to fall for your 'sly plans' if you want to kiss me that's on you." I said calling him out.

"I like 'em spunky…" he trailed off as he lowered himself all the way on me.

Then my phone rang.

I reached into my pocket trying not to break the kiss and threw it at the wall.

Emmett didn't kiss like Edward, but hot damn if it wasn't amazing. One major difference was Emmett deciding he wanted to change positions and literally flipping me with him. I guess that's where the term flip-a-bitch came from, but wow. Awesome. Our lips stayed magically connected and from my new position on top of him, he let loose a little more since he didn't have to worry about squishing me to death.

oOoOo

Anyone else enjoying Shark Week?! LOVING IT!

Also I made a sweet ass tee shirt to celebrate the latest installment of Harry Potter. I love me some Ron Weasley.

And as always, remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE and ALERT the story :)

Much love, Sin


	22. Champagne Thursday heart to hearts

HEY! I don't know about you but I really liked my last chapter. Sounds a little vain but I think it kind of rocked. Hope the last chapter was good for you, didn't get very many reviews, but what I did get was pretty positive, and for those of you who did review, thank you for using whole sentences and letting me know what you liked and how it made you feel. Nothing more aggravating than asking for opinion and people sending smiley faces and saying update soon…

School is starting soon. Drag. But I have a schedule set that I am hoping to stay on so I should have time to write through out the school year, I have no studio classes this semester :( so I wont have to be so frazzled about finals time. But I make no promises.

So on with the show right…?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

oOoOo

**Em POV**

"I like 'em spunky…" I trailed off as I lowered myself fully onto Bella. There is just something about her that makes me feel light inside, not like Rose. Rose makes me feel 47 things all at once and it isn't a particularly happy feeling, but Bella, she is sunshine and spring rain and sincerity; Something that hasn't existed in our group since we were in 3rd grade. Her phone vibrated then, and then began to ring, it sounded familiar to me and I was about to let up when she wormed her hand into her pocket and did the last thing I expected. She threw her phone at the wall. _I love this girl!_

That added fuel to my already growing fire and I knew I needed to switch positions so I didn't squish her to death. So I put one arm around her back so that my arm was across her back and my hand was cradling her neck and I pushed off and flipped us with out breaking the kiss. _5 points for me!_ I thought and I settled into the couch. It also allowed me to be more aggressive in kissing her, since I could bring her head down to me. Her phone was like background music to our make out session and when the successive calling stopped she looked down at me and bit her lip like she was deciding how far she wanted this to go.

Now I may be known as a lady killer around campus, but truth be told I never had sex with any of them…well not intercourse at least, it was rule 10: sex is for relationships, everything else was negotiable. But the way she could kiss and how she was chewing her lip gave me some pretty graphic mental images of her mouth elsewhere so I slid my hands up to her hips, just under her shirt and let her know how she was affecting me. She giggled, gasped, and looked panicked and lustful all at the same time, it was the first time I had ever seen that on a girl. It made me remember she was different, she is the fish you keep, you don't throw her back into the lake and go for a bigger fish with Bella Swan around. She_ is_ the big fish.

I gently fisted some of her hair and started to pull her back down to my lips when I saw the look. Her eyes fluttered, her lips parted on a small sigh and I swear to god she purred. _She likes her hair pulled! Kinky!_ Before my raging teen mind could go any further than that there was a knock on the door. I growled. I did not like to be interrupted when I was with a girl, ruins the groove, and kills the mood. She came out of her daze on the second round of knocking which was accompanied by a voice.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" she said as she scrambled off of me and grabbed her phone. "SHIT!" She said again and looked up at me. "Um, I'm going to go hide in the closet, and return this call…" she said and walked into my bedroom.

"Ooookay." I said to myself wondering what the fuck that was all about. I walked towards the door and straightened out my shirt. "What's up?" I asked opening the door to an expectant looking Jasper.

"Where have you been?" he asked

"Here?" I asked back? "What do you mean?"

"You missed out on kicking Newton's pansy ass in b-ball again," he said walking towards my fridge.

"What did 'date-rape' do now?" I asked knowing there was a story in there somewhere.

"Well I think your brother broke his nose," he said before stealing a bottle or Voss from the fridge.

"WHAT?! Oh man, do you realize what a shitstorm this is going to cause? Goddamnit Edward." I growled pacing the small kitchen area.

"Hey calm down man, He was totally standing up for the Swanling, Newton was saying how he had plans to tap her fine figured ass and Eddie was chivalrous in his deeds. He even gave Newton a warning before punching his face in, but the little douche is too stupid or has a death wish." Jasper said finishing off the Norwegian water.

"Carlisle is going to throw a shit fit, and don't even get me started on Esme…" I trailed off.

"Have you ever considered letting Esme know her negativity is not appreciated?" Jasper asked me

"Have you ever tried to wrestle an alligator?" I asked him right back giving him a total WTF look.

"Listen, she seems to think that the sun rises and sets out of your ass, and Alice's too for that matter, I just wonder if maybe you guys said something she would calm down with the proverbial evil step mother attitude." He explained. There might be some credence to the thought but I kept that to myself.

"I'll talk to Alice but I doubt it. She has been set against him ever since he burned all the family pictures. She took it to a whole new level of personal with that." I explained.

"OH! I remember that. He was grounded for the entire summer and she took all his baseball stuff to Goodwill."

"He never forgave her for that." I said. "It's a soap opera between them."

"All they need is a witch and a doll that comes to life." Jasper said.

"What?!" I asked giving him another WTF look.

"Passions," He said like that explained things perfectly. "Alice had me watch it with her over winter break," he explained.

"You seriously just need to hook up and get her out of your system, then you will stop making an ass out of yourself for her." I said seriously.

"DUDE! That's your sister," he said

"DUDE!" I mocked "You have had a thing for her since we met in kindergarten and she was still in preschool. Either tap it and move on or ask her out already."

"How can you talk about her like that?" he asked.

"Like what? Like you are my best friend that I trust not to be a complete douche and have had a thing for my sister for 12 years?"

"Yaaaa…" he said looking kind of confused.

"You know how to handle her better than Eddie and I half the time, and you have never treated her like any of the base rounders we normally get with. I bet if you asked my retarded brother he would feel the same way." I said. "And I trust that your inner southern gentleman would be present at all times. You may be my best friend, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't kick your ass if you hurt her." I said cracking my knuckles.

"Oh calm down," he said. "I don't even know if I would ask her out. Shit. Put your testosterone away and lets go call some ladies." He said.

"I actually have company waiting for me in the bedroom. So I will talk to you later," I said walking towards the door.

"IN the bedroom?" he asked surprised, "you never let ladies in the bedroom, let alone your room…Shit…It's not Swan is it?" he asked concerned.

"None of your business, Son. Now go tap some ass and pass the word to leave me alone. I am busy tonight." I said holding the door open for him.

--

**EPOV**

"I swear to God, Edward. Do you have any idea how hard you make it to be you father sometimes?" Carlisle asked me. He was pacing behind his desk.

"I never asked for you either," I said looking away from him.

"Why can't you just try NOT getting in to trouble?" he asked me, gripping the back of his leather wing back chair. "Do you have any idea what your mother is going to say about this latest indiscretion of yours?"

"Why can't you try and take my side for once instead of letting your wife taint you against me?" I asked. "We used to actually get along until she decided I wasn't worth 2 shits compared to Emmett and Alice and has been doing her best to try and make me less and less a part of your family."

"Now that's not tru-"

"Hell yes it's true and you know it. Take your balls back Carlisle. She keeps them in a baggie next to her compact in that fancy ass purse of hers. She has hated me since I burned up all the family photos, not like she didn't have the negatives stored away, no real harm done. She wanted me to act like it never happened, like we have always been one big happy family. She wouldn't let me just be. Do you know what that's like Carlisle? To know you aren't wanted even in your own family?"

"Edward…you were wanted, you are wanted, we love you. Truly. Just sometimes the stunts you pull make it hard for us." He said trying to soothe old wounds.

"Its not a stunt. I warned him. Twice. You can ask Jasper and that friend of Newton's, The pimply one…Yorkie? They both saw was happened. They'll tell you." I said soberly.

"Maybe if you guys just talked," Carlisle said to me.

"Why do you think I punched him in the face. Every time that douche opens his mouth he is either insulting, contemplating date rape, or showing how stupid he is," I said.

"I meant your mother, and we talked about you not saying malicious things about Newton in Public," he sighed.

"You don't count as public Carlisle, and I can't talk to her. She doesn't listen. She only hears what she wants and since she wants nothing to do with me she doesn't hear anything," I said getting up. I couldn't sit anymore.

"Well maybe if I let her know how you feel…" he said, but I knew he was really asking me.

"No Carlisle. This is how it has to be. She gave up on me when I needed her most. And I gave up on her when she took the last things _She_ ever gave me to Goodwill as a punishment. There is no forgiveness for that Carlisle. Ever." I said seriously.

"Call me Dad, please. And I know it's a hard thing to overcome, and I did get you some of those keepsakes back, Edward, I still can't believe she did that myself, but it was so long ago, why can't you guys try to make amends?" he asked, but the look on his face let me know he didn't believe it could happen either, not now at least.

"When she stops being a bitter self righteous bitch I'll try. Until then she needs to know she isn't the only person in the word who is hurting." I said as I walked toward the door.

"Don't call your mother a bitch please, I'll talk to her," Carlisle said. It's what Carlisle always says. And she never changes. Every time I see her its like she's been using steel wool as toilet paper and wants to let me know how bad it hurts by belittling me in front of my family. Some 'mom.' I passed the dorm and walked to my car. I looked up at where I imagined our rooms to be once I got out there and sighed knowing I had another year left at this hell hole. I drove around till I got to the look-out at Meadowsdale overlooking Puget Sound. We used to come here. Before. As a family. I got out and let the cool air whip around me. I felt restless but I wanted to be here so I put the radio on a classical station, my secret obsession, and laid out on the hood of my car to keep warm. As I lay there enjoying the evening sky and watching the stars come out I felt oddly nostalgic about my childhood before everything went to hell. "Why did you have to leave me behind? Why didn't you want me? Was it because I loved you too much?" I asked the night sky. My questions would never be answered, but for once in my life I had a slightly hopeful feeling. _Odd_.

oOoOo

So it's official, I have an addiction. Farm Town on Facebook…a FARMING game…it's sad…but so damn good!

Ok so 2 tv shows I cannot live with out…The Big Bang Theory and Whale Wars. Holy Jeebus they are amazing. TBBT is on CBS and WW is on Animal Planet. That show is like a real life soap opera. Wrestling had nothing on this show…who will prevail? The whalers or the environmentalists? OMG. Nail biting.

**On a personal note**, and not to offend any of my readers, since this may or may not directly/indirectly offend you, if any of you would like to learn more about Sea Shepherds, a conservation society that was started by a founding member of Green Peace and is at war, basically, to stop whaling in the Antarctic, you can go to a website listed in my profile. I personally cannot condone the need to kill in excess of 900 whales a year for research purposes that is overkill for samples in my opinion, as well as the opinion of the IWC, and the meat goes to market for profit and consumption, which in my opinion goes against the international ban on whaling. So if anyone would like to learn more about the Sea Shepherd organization and even donate money to the cause to protect the whales and other endeavors (seals, sharks, the Galapagos and dolphins) please go to the link in my profile. :)

Thanks, Sin


	23. Beds Boys and Beginnings

So you ever have one of those semesters when the world just shits on you? First my phone dies, then the replacement fucks out, then my new one gets dropped on tile and the screen shatters so I have to get another one…then my laptop goes to shit and I have to pay 1500 to get it fixed and after a month they didn't put the right screen on it when they fixed it so I have a glossy screen instead of the anti glare screen and I am not too happy since I do digital imaging and don't want the reflection on the screen when I work….ugh….

Blagh! I love that I keep getting emails letting me know people are alerting and favorite-ing the story even though I haven't been updating like I wanted to. THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME!! I truly appreciate it. Much love. Enjoy. And as always please R&R.

~Sin

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

oOoOo

RECAP

SUNDAY: Bella moves to rural Seattle to give Renee her newlywed space and gets a red truck.

MONDAY: Charlie surprises her with private school where she meets requirements for a full ride scholarship with a bunch of the countries elite. She has a run in with some misplaced weights and falls in the pool, which leads to meeting Edward Cullen. She does some solo swimming after getting settled in and meets the swim coach who encourages her to participate in tryouts. She meets Alice for an impromptu shopping trip. Is kept up by loud banging noises coming from the room upstairs. She "meets" Emmett, Jasper and bitches out Edward.

TUESDAY: First day of school for Bella, she sits with Alice at lunch, is told Mike Newton is a douche. He proves it by panicking in a game of 21 and throws a basketball right at her head while she walks towards the pool. She gets punch drunk and Edward takes her to the pool, they go on a date that ends with them falling asleep on a playground.

WEDNESDAY: Bella tells off Lauren, attacks mike with a badminton racket and has swim tryouts. She meets a yummy hunk of Scottish diver, thinks Edward is doing naughty things with Rose. Rose is really doing super naughty things with some guy named Royce. And Bella and Emmett bond over a chick-flick.

THURSDAY: Rose feels guilty for getting busy with Royce, Eddie is looking for EM and finds him in bed with Bella They tell off Ed and Rose. Awkward lunch and plans for Champagne Thursdays are in the works. Esme shows up, gets Bella to do Mani/Pedis (I personally hate that phrase) and Bella tells off Esme, and Rose has a secret admirer/stalker…

THURSDAY: A week since Bella told off Esme. She woke up with a random revelation about a conversation that was had during bonding time at the spa in the middle of the night, takes soup to Rose for Alice and sees her table is broken and she has bruising on her arms. (did she really fall?) Heads over to Emmett's room for champagne Thursday and gets a random make out instead. A knock on the door interrupts and Bella spazes out grabs her phone and heads to the closet.

**BPOV**

"Okay, Dad. See you this weekend," I said right before I hung up my phone and put my head in my hands. "What are you doing, Bella?" I asked myself sitting inside Emmett's closet thinking about how a week ago I thought there was a very good chance I could date someone like Cullen and was now making out with his best friend and brother. Not to mention Scottie from the pool. He was delicious to look at, always glistening and wet whenever I saw him, which was frequently as I beefed up my swimming schedule to get back in shape. I was confident I had a place on the team I just wasn't sure which side would choose me. Swimming allowed me lots of time to think and work my frustrations out in the pool and I had decided that if it were up to me I would like to be on the dive team and maybe a swim alternate, but nothing had been resolved on the relationship front.

Yes, Emmett and I just made out, pretty hardcore too. I don't know where it would have lead to either had Jasper not knocked. Everything about Emmett was easy, he was easy to be around, he alleviated my worries and let me just enjoy the fact that I was young and alive and happened to go to a pretty kick ass high school once you got past the elitist assholes. That and he pushed my boundaries, which I liked. For too long I have holed myself up in a self proclaimed safe space and he is slowly pushing me out of it and into life. I really like Emmett, and want to make him a staple in my life, but I am not quite sure what title I want to bestow on him, so for now I guess make out buddy?

I pushed myself off the floor and walked to the door of the bedroom where I heard them talking, I stopped and eavesdropped and was curious at what was being said.

"Oh calm down," Jasper said. "I don't even know if I would ask her out. Shit. Put your testosterone away and lets go call some ladies."

"I actually have company waiting for me in the bedroom. So I will talk to you later," Emmett replied. I could hear him walking towards the door to the dorm.

"IN the bedroom?" Jasper asked surprised, "you never let ladies in the bedroom, let alone your room…Shit…It's not Swan is it?" he asked concerned. That response piqued my curiosity.

"None of your business, Son. Now go tap some ass and pass the word to leave me alone. I am busy tonight." Emmett said. The door closed soon after. I wasn't sure what to make of it so I went ahead and sat on his bed. It was uber comfortable so I let myself lay back on it. It was nice, I hadn't realized how tired I was.

I was half asleep on the bed, having made myself right at home when Emmett came in holding two glasses of champagne and laugh quietly at me.

"So much for spunky huh?" he said teasingly setting the bubbling glasses down on his desk and walking over to me.

I stretched and replied, "I only have so much to give daily. You got your dose, if you want more you have to wait for tomorrow." And with a Cheshire cat smile I rolled over and snuggled into the covers.

"Oh no you don't," he said and pulled at the covers. "Are you're shoes still on? That's Egyptian cotton for chrissakes."

"I didn't take you for such a label whore Em," I said as I kicked out of my shoes and managed to kick them out of the bed.

"Of course I'm a label whore, look where you go to school, but these are quality made, soft as fuck, fancy sheets and I love them, ok?"

"OK fancy pants, I promise never to wear shoes to bed again," I said making the Girl Scout salute with my right hand. Pretty much all I got from 3 Brownies meetings my mom made me go to when I was younger.

Emmett just stared at me for a minute then left the room. I took the opportunity to down the champagne glasses and went to raid his dresser and found a pair of boxers and a wife beater and changed then I got back into bed much the way I was when he left and let myself just relax and be tired.

--

(_**A/N:**_ I was going to do an Alice POV here but I can't write happy-pants right now)

**JPOV**

"what to do, what to do?" I asked myself as I walked away from Emmett's room slightly concerned about the fact that he was acting so out of character but Emmett is Emmett and he will do what he wants. I walked back to the dorm and saw that Edward wasn't back yet so I was flying solo this evening. "That's new," I said out loud to myself. I hadn't had a night to myself in forever. After cleaning up and putzing around for a while I decided to get out of the room and wander.

I went down stairs to the 9th floor to see what Alice was up to but got distracted by the sight of Royce King and a friend knocking on my sisters door. I decided to wait and see what was happening because I was getting a mixed vibe from the pair. I pulled my phone out and sent her a text to tell her he was in the hallway with company and if she wanted me to come over. If there is one thing I know about my sister it's the fact that she likes to fight her own battles.

Her reply was to be on stand-by. I tensed when I saw them go into her room but quickly made my way down the hall to listen in on the conversation and use the spare key card she gave me to get in if things sounded like they were escalating.

The conversation was muffled through the door but I could hear and feel her anger through the thick door and was getting ready to make my way in when I heard what I could only describe as a growl and then a screech. I swiped the card and pounded the pin in faster than I thought capable and saw my sister knee the guy I didn't know super hard in the crotch and saw Royce covering his face with his hands and moaning as blood poured down his face onto his Italian suit. She looked up and winked and I knew she would be ok until the adrenaline wore off.

I would stay in with her tonight.

**RPOV**

"I never cry," I said again as my brother held me and rubbed my back.

"Well you're a girl…it's something you should look into doing on a semi regular basis so that when you do cry it isn't so hard for you. Girls are all sensitive and weepy like that," he joked, I slapped at him anyway then succumbed to another round of sobbing.

"So do you want to tell me what happened tonight, and why you have been pretending to be sick all week?" he asked. He could always tell what was going on with me no matter what, a blessing and a curse when you happen to be MY brother.

"Royce," was all I said and he just sighed and held me.

"When are you going to learn Rosie," he said putting his hand under my chin and making me look at him, "Bad news isn't wine, It doesn't improve with age." And he kissed my forehead and just let me cry.

I didn't know when I fell asleep but he was still absent-mindedly petting my hair. I could hear his breathing coming evenly and deeply, but not to the point where he was asleep yet and when I shifted he asked if I wanted a water. I nodded and moved to the other side of the couch.

"He tried something that I didn't want to do," I said taking the water from him. "He invited someone over to join in…He was waiting in my room going through my underwear drawer the night we were supposed to meet with Esme…Said he had been watching me. I still don't know his name…those self defense training classes mom insisted on kicked in and I kicked his ass pretty good. Royce showed up as I was telling him to leave and instead of throwing the guy out like I was hoping he asked me what I had done and pulled me into the bedroom. He told me that I was basically a gift for his friend that night. I'm no whore so I said no…He didn't like that so he slapped me, hard then told me to behave like the good slut I am and do what he wants. I refused. We got into it then, I broke his nose, but not before I got thrown into the table." That's when I pulled up my sleeves and showed him my bruises, they were still purple, he gently traced them with his fingers and got a hardened look on his face. "They came back tonight so that I could apologize to his friend and make it up to them…at the same time…"

"That's when I saw them…" he said, his voice hard and clipped.

"Yeah, they were telling me that they were going to press charges and some other bullshit. Unless I made it up to them and apologized." I said my anger returning.

"And then you kicked the shit out of them again," He said with a small smile playing over his angry face.

"Yeah, did you hear Royce cry like a girl when I rebroke his nose?" I asked. He smiled.

"You should go to campus security, and call the police. I know you don't want to but it is what is the best for everyone involved. Everyone knows he is planning of following daddy into politics and the last thing this world needs is another dirty abusive politician in office."

"I can't," I said starting to freak out. "What would mom say? What would my friends say? It would be all over the news!"

"Shhh, shhh. We can get a gag order and what everyone else thinks is no concern. He already has a record from last time. So you just have to tell the truth and the rest is history, ok?"

"It wont be that easy." I said thinking of all the angles his lawyer would use to make me seem like a common whore.

"I know," He said holding my hand, "but I will be here no matter what."

"Promise?" I asked feeling overwhelmed already.

"Pinky Swear," he said holding out his little finger.

I wrapped mine around his then said, "We should call your dad and the police."

oOoOo

Carrie, if you are going to let me know what you think LEAVE A REVIEW! Then text me. ;)

For the rest of you, as always, REVIEW, ALERT and FAVORITE! 3

I am also seriously super saddened by the SECOND discontinuation of Volterra Rocks!. Bethaboo and HaloJones took it over from Bella-of-the-ball when she gave up her stories and now it is once again on the short list to nowhere.

Been watching Amazing wedding cakes the past few days dealing with the sickness and I think that the woman, Reva, who owns Merci Beaucoup Cakes in LA is a tard, along with her friend Marc and doesn't deserve to make cakes. Most of them look like a high schooler made them not someone who charges 300-1000 for a cake. RIDICULOUSNESS! I have watched enough Cake Boss and Ace of Cakes and food network challenges, and made a few in my day to know that her cakes aren't Amazing…well amazingly bad, but not what they mean by the title.


	24. Boxers and Boredom

It is 1 in the AM, I just got done reading 3 chapters and taking notes on one of the most boring books I have ever had the displeasure of owning in my life and I currently feel like Hermione Granger surrounded by books, notes, pens and highlighters, just minus the genius comprehension.

I once again apologize for my absence, but this is my FINAL semester in college and that takes all priority and precedence over my life. Thank you for your patience and your kind words. This is short, but it is for you wonderful patient readers. :)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

oOoOo

**RECAP**

Bella eavesdrops on the tail end of Emmett and Jasper's conversation and makes herself at home in Emmett's room. Jasper leaves Emmett's room concerned about the fact that he actually has a girl in his bedroom let alone his room, especially if it is Swan. He wanders downstairs and sees Royce and a friend at his sister's door. He hangs outside on standby and after hearing a yell from inside sees his sister kicking ass. They talk after and she explains everything that happened. He convinces her to go to the authorities.

**EPOV**

It was definitely weird getting back to the dorm room and having it be dark and empty. My room tended to be a central hub for the happenings of our group but it looks like tonight those happenings are located elsewhere. _It is almost a relief; I don't feel like playing like everything is all right. I'd rather brood and think than deal with other people's needs right now anyway._ I thought as I flipped on the lights and opened the fridge. There want much in there, a random bottle of mustard and some old pizza. After about 10 minutes of aimlessly wandering the empty dorm I decided I didn't want to be there after all and went to go for another drive. I was antsy and couldn't figure out why.

After sliding into my Volvo and changing the radio station 12 times I settled back onto classic, it's what fit when the other stations bothered me, when my mood didn't fit with what was playing on popular radio. I had always had a fondness for it, my dad played it on the CD player while he was reading or working and the melodies wafted through the house. It was what I woke up to most days. I also had a soft spot for the golden oldies and classics as well. It was what I was raised with, though I kept that knowledge to myself, often laughing along with others when they mocked someone for listening to doo-wop, even though I had quite the collection on my iTunes.

I got good at playing the part of uncaring, it was easier to hide my feelings, keep them tucked away, they were easier to control that way, I had cried enough as a child living with Carlisle and Esme I vowed I would never cry again, especially after Esme took my baseball keepsakes to goodwill as payback for burning the family photos. That could never be forgiven. I don't deny I deserved some sort of punishment but that was just too far, even Carlisle agreed.

I was driving aimlessly, no real destination in mind when my stomach grumbled. I decided to screw my diet one night and go to the diner in town. It was known for its shakes and frings, a combo of fries and onion rings, though their burgers were pretty damn good as well for being flattop burgers instead of charbroiled.

EMPOV

Bella Swan has a way of slowly blowing my mind. She is really unlike anyone I know. She is so unselfconscious in how she acts that she catches me off guard near daily.

"OK fancy pants, I promise never to wear shoes to bed again," she said sarcastically giving the Scout Salute, like sharing a bed was something we did regularly. Like she planned to do it again. That thought brought about the mixed feeling again. I was happy she was planning on sticking around but almost ashamed of the knee jerk reaction of disappointment that she isn't Rose. _I feel Like Ross in that episode of friends where he is comparing Julie and Rachel_, I thought. _Julie is great and all, but she just isn't Rachel. But then again, Julie wasn't shaking up with a Douchey McAsshole either. Maybe Julie deserves more of a chance, there aren't ratings deciding the storyline here besides the one I give_. So with that thought I walked back into the room with the champagne bottle and stopped just inside the door. There were clothes piled on my chair in the corner of the room. Her bra was on top of the pile and that totally threw me off balance. If I were any other guy I would totally take that as a sign, well scratch that, if that were any other GIRL I would take that as a sign, but I know with Swan its going to be a majorly celibate road, and the prospect of that wasn't as chaffing as I thought it would be.

I sat the bottle down next to the two empty glasses and sat on the edge of the bed near her.

"What's up sleepy head?"

"I don't feel like sleeping alone tonight Em," she said. There wasn't a trace of playfulness or seduction like the other girls would have tried. Just a statement of intent. Sleeping. She stretched again then, and I saw she had one of my wife beaters on. It was way too big on her even in its freshly washed shrunkeness and as she arched her arms above her head I caught a glimpse of milky white side boob. Not what I needed before platonically sharing a bed for the night.

"Did you steal my clothes with out asking?" I teased, pulling the covers down not being able to help myself to a view of her wearing my clothes. There was something about seeing a girl wear your clothes that brings out a totally caveman side in a guy. The clothes marked her as yours and that was a beautiful sight. Sleepy hooded eyes, silky wavy brown hair spread over one of my pillowcases, and my too big tank and boxers on her small frame, the shorts resting at her hipbones and the shirt all bunched at her natural waist showing of a nice expanse of flat stomach. I did what was natural then.

I tickled her.

She kicked out and screamed in laughter and it once again led to making out. All the while the nagging voice in the back of my head complaining that she wasn't the one I really wanted could be corralled, but never fully silenced.

JPOV

"So dad says that you did the right thing Rose, coming forward. He is disappointed that you let yourself get involved again, but he is glad that you can do something about him before he seriously hurts someone later on," I said into the phone. Rose had been doing all her assignments online and living out of her room while we dealt with the backlash of accusing the towns Golden Boy of attempted rape and assault. He had come back with his own case of slander, defamation of character and assault. It was going to be a sticky case and Rose new that half the female population was going to be riotous towards her, they had all heard about the handsome Diner owner who would make personal deliveries and give out "free desert" to those he found attractive enough. Lord knows how many girls had suffered what Rose did and were too afraid to go against his family's reputation. Now he wouldn't come near the campus.

"…" She just sighed and I knew she was thinking that the seclusion was necessary, but deep down she knew she was right to come forward, and if that was the course she had to take she would take it like a champ.

"Rose, It's going to be OK. One way or another we are going to get through this, hopefully with him in jail or some rehab center in "Nowhere", Minnesota surrounded by ice and snow and other men." She laughed at that and sighed again.

"Jas, you at least get to go to class and be around people. I am stuck in here like Typhoid Mary and I know dad says it's for the best but really, how bad can it be?"

We found out the next day.

oOoOo

As always my lovelies, please R&R! 3

I am in love with Graham Norton. They need to put it back on every night as opposed to Jonathan Ross. Yes they are both talk shows but there is something about Graham that makes my heart smile! (Maybe because he can talk correctly…or that he is actually funny.)


	25. Soap Operas and Scandals

So, Hello, faithful readers. I am not dead. Sorry about the HUGE delay in updating. It has been a while since I have actually been inspired to write I have gotten back to work. We will see how long this lasts…I have a full time life at the moment so if I delay in getting updates up, well, I'm sorry but that is just how it is going to be.

I added a few lines to help determine time lines.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

oOoOo

**RECAP**

SUNDAY: Bella moves to rural Seattle to give Renee her newlywed space and gets a red truck.

MONDAY: Charlie surprises her with private school where she meets requirements for a full ride scholarship with a bunch of the countries elite. She has a run in with some misplaced weights and falls in the pool, which leads to meeting Edward Cullen. She does some solo swimming after getting settled in and meets the swim coach who encourages her to participate in tryouts. She meets Alice for an impromptu shopping trip. Is kept up by loud banging noises coming from the room upstairs. She "meets" Emmett, Jasper and bitches out Edward.

TUESDAY: First day of school for Bella, she sits with Alice at lunch, is told Mike Newton is a douche. He proves it by panicking in a game of 21 and throws a basketball right at her head while she walks towards the pool. She gets punch drunk and Edward takes her to the pool, they go on a date that ends with them falling asleep on a playground.

WEDNESDAY: Bella tells off Lauren, attacks Mike with a badminton racket and has swim tryouts. She meets a yummy hunk of Scottish diver, thinks Edward is doing naughty things with Rose after seeing her kiss his cheek walk arm in arm over to her and he is all whispery tucking hair behind her ear. Rose is really doing super naughty things with some guy named Royce after seeing Emmets with glittery lip gloss on his lips. Bella and Emmett bond over a chick-flick at bed time.

THURSDAY: Rose feels guilty for getting busy with Royce, Eddie is looking for EM and finds him in bed with Bella. Bella and Em tell off Ed and Rose both having been or thought they were wronged. Awkward lunch and plans for Champagne Thursdays are in the works. Esme shows up, gets Bella to do Mani/Pedis and Bella tells off Esme after she tries to insinuate Edward took advantage of her. Rose has a secret admirer/stalker…

THURSDAY: A week since Bella told off Esme. She woke up with a random revelation about a conversation that was had during bonding time at the spa in the middle of the night, takes soup to Rose for Alice and sees her table is broken and she has bruising on her arms. (did she really fall?) Heads over to Emmett's room for champagne Thursday and gets a random make out and bed time (no sex) instead. Em is conflicted about his feelings for Bella, Rose is always on his mind, but he is mad at her and doesn't want to deal with her post Royce drama, again. Jasper sees Royce and a friend get their asses kicked by Rose, they talk and we are waiting to see how bad the backlash for outing Royce King as womanizing asshole is, and Edward is being existential and a bit broody about his past.

**APOV**

"Why does life always have to be like an episode of 'As the World Turns' or 'Days of Our Lives?'" I asked Jasper. He was sitting next to me in our AP history class. I was only in there because of him, though I would never admit it out loud. There was something about him and his southern charm that undid me. I loved hearing him talk about history, because he would get so into it that his accent would start to come out, and that always made me smile, hence the reason I was in this godforsaken class.

"Well life can't be like 'Passions,' no witches in town," he mocked giving me a look that warned against telling people he watched daytime TV with me, like I would ever tell. That was one of my favorite things about him, how he would do whatever I wanted, and seemed to enjoy it for the most part. It was a side he kept pretty closed off except to me, and that made it special since he was all man-whore extraordinaire with my brothers for the most part.

"Ugh, passions is so 2008, after Timmy died, it just wasn't the same," I said on a fake sigh. He knew that I thought they were ridiculous but somehow so addictive in their melodramatic overacting with idiotic and improbable plot twists. "And besides, the original Teresa was so much more likable."

"Miss Cullen, would you care to explain why Francisco Orellana would go to all that trouble?"

"Because he was deluded and thought that a city made entirely of gold actually existed somewhere in the Amazon because some chieftain of a tribe in Colombia would cover himself in gold dust…talk about a crack pot."

"Yes, and why don't you move your chair back to its proper place behind your desk and pay more attention to the lesson so you get all the facts down about the crack pots we study?"

"Fine." I said as I scooted my chair back behind my desk, it would make talking to Jasper harder, but since I got A's on all my tests and homework, Coach Thiel, the history teacher, didn't really hold it against me, he just didn't want me to start a trend of talking in class.

"And Mr. Whitlock, why don't you fill in the blanks of Miss Cullen's, answer?"

"Orellana was a conquistador who was the first person on record to traverse the Amazon to its mouth, went back to the Amazon to try and find El Dorado which was most likely based on tales he heard about a Zipa Chieftain who would cover himself in gold dust and take a raft to the middle of Lake Guatavita and make offerings to the goddess of the lake."

"Thank you Mr. Whitlock. Now…" As Coach turned his back on the class to start writing on the whiteboard Jasper scooted closer to me so we could continue our conversation.

"Why don't you and Rose do the whole hyphen thing?" I asked him before he could get his comment out. I had often wondered why they kept their respective last names instead of hyphenating like her mom did.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked, looking confused.

"Last names," I replied.

"Oh, her mom didn't want to put her through the hassle when we were 5, and I didn't really like them until I was about 9 so Dad never asked me. I still call her Momma Hale tho, out of habit. It was hard getting over the fact that my real mom didn't want me any more, no matter what she said, she never visited and a birthday card every year from a new location with a new boyfriends name scribbled under hers isn't loving someone, it's an obligation you make for yourself, and I didn't want any remnants of a second abandonment, and I think we were all scared of that, no matter how much Reg loved Lillian. Obviously worked out in the end and now everyone thinks we are twins." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"It was easier for you guys and Edward since you all have the same last name anyway right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think it was the hardest on him for that reason though." I responded. I was pensive after that Jasper moved back behind his desk. He was good about knowing when I needed space.

**RPOV**

Well we certainly found out how harsh people can be when they don't know the whole story. Its been a week since I told dad and we got a gag order into effect…whole lot of good that did apparently I am having his love child, we were secretly wed and he found me with another guy, he was coming to break up with me and I went ballistic, He was just dropping off food with a friend in tow and I decided to be a whore with them both but then felt guilty about it, etc..etc…

"Apparently gag orders don't do much these days." I said to Jasper as we walked arm in arm to lunch.

"Well when you are a douche bag asshole apparently contracts that are supposed to protect your families reputation don't mean anything. I bet Boss King rebroke his nose after he found out he was using the diner to get under aged girls in bed AND talking about the case when he swore he wouldn't." Jasper said matter-of-factly.

"Actually word around town is that he got into a fight with someone at the diner while he was bragging about using the slutty girls on campus and that sometimes they need a heavy hand." Alice said magically appearing next to me.

"Stop sneaking up on people!" I said holding my hand over my heart and glaring at my best friend. "Damn near scared me to death."

"Well you didn't die so you will be OK. Remember what doesn't kill you makes you stronger!" Alice said gleefully picking out her lunch.

"How bad is it?" I asked, knowing that as president of the dance club which had most of the schools gossip queens as members I knew that she was the best source for gossip.

"Well there isn't a straight story everyone has something to say but the are all twisted and frankly some of them just sound like people are saying thing to be mean." She shrugged. "It'll be ok. Royce is an asshat and he can't handle the fact that you aren't completely taken with him. He is too proud and that will be his downfall. It will end badly for him and you will move on, like for real this time but with much better people." She said in her weird 'I can see the future' voice.

"How do you know?" I asked, afraid to get my hopes up.

"I just do, like how I know that you will survive and get over it and that high school is a horrible place for kids that are a little different and how Jasper and Ed and Em will get over themselves and be real people one day." She said shrugging.

"I'm right here you know?" Jasper said giving Alice a barely dirty look, he never could get mad at her.

"I know…and one day you will get over yourself." she said again giving him her best cheeky grin.

I smiled. This is the normalcy that I needed after spending that week in my room, holing my self up and avoiding people. But then I saw _them_ and my stomach tightened and I thought I would be sick.

**EMPOV**

Bella and I were walking into the cafeteria arm in arm after I saved her from another incident with Eric or Mike or whoever he was, we were walking to the line when I glanced over at our table, she looked glorious, laughing and smiling with Alice and Jasper. She looked content. It made me happy. Bella said something I had to have her repeat.

"I asked you if you have plans tonight? I want to go to the pool and swim some laps." She said to me. "Since I made the team I need to keep up on training even when we don't have team practices."

"I have to finish my lab for Banner's class anyway so that'll work out." I told her but I was looking at the table again. Rose was looking at us, her smile gone. She looked sad…hurt. But I had to remind myself that she isn't my concern anymore. She withdrew from me. She chose someone else and he did the same stupid shit to her as last time. I told her that I would never hold her hand through that again. It's just too painful.

**BPOV**

_And I lost him…again. Why do the boys I like have to be all into Rosalie fucking Hale, über bitch and kung fu master, apparently. First Edward is getting all handsy, hair tucker charming on her then Em is all unrequited love about her. At lest he tries to hide it instead of making moves on her right in front of my face. _

"OK, well should I stop by after? We can crack open that new bottle of Champagne you were talking about?"

"I dunno, why don't you text me after you get done? I need to finish this project tonight or I lose a letter grade…"

"And Daddy Warbucks would get pretty pissed about you getting a B huh?"

"Pretty much." He said filling his tray.

"Hey, I'm going to sit with Angela today," I said as we passed by the lunch lady and swiped our cards. "We need to turn our outline for our project in tomorrow and I want to make sure that we agree on everything. I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok." He said kissing the top of my head and walking to our normal table as I made my way over to crazy town.

oOoOo

Again it has been a while so if there is disconnect, I apologize but re reading chapters will be the fastest way for you to get back on track. I can only spend so much time with recaps.

Yes it's angsty. It's high school. :P

There will be cannon pairings for those of you that are all worried about it but we still have to get there. :)

PLEASE, as always, REVIEW, ALERT and FAVORITE! 3

AND AS ALWAYS, THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. :)


End file.
